Les Sanctuaires Elysée
by petit Vlad
Summary: Les ors du XVIIIE et du XXE vont passer l'éternité ensemble dans un lieu nommé "Sanctuaire Élysée". Enfin ils vont pouvoir connaître la paix et le repos... Malheureusement, rien ne se passe comme prévus, le destin semble contre eux...
1. Chapter 1

_**Les sanctuaires Élysée**_

 **Cette fanfic est inspirée du manga Saint seiya/Saint seiya the lost canvas mais l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Personnages : tout les Ors de saint seiya et de tlc, mais sera centré sur les Gémeaux, les scorpions, les verseaux et probablement les vierges même si les autres personnages vont intervenir.**

 **Fiction note: M (à cause de la violence de certaines scènes, je suis réputée pour être...disons relativement sadique sur les bords :)**

 **Genre: Hum je sait pas trop :) drama (je ne suis pas tendre avec les personnages) , romance (mais ça ne se voit pas énormément au début.)**

 **PS: je suis dyslexique mais des amies me corrigent , c'est pour cette raison que je ne serai pas régulière dans la parution... Je ne sais pas quand elles me pourrons me corriger !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

4h. Lundi

La nuit formait une aura noir, aucune étoile, aucun satellite, aucune planètes n'apparaissaient dans ce ciel couleur ébène. On ne pouvait a peine distinguer ses propres mains. Un vent glacial menaçait de frigorifier n'importe quel imprudent, osant aller dehors. Cette nuit se répétait tout le temps. Et elle se répétera, pour l'éternité.

Aspros scrutait l'horizon ténébreux, près de la sortie de son temple. Car oui, il était dans le temple, qui fut le sien jadis. Et cela depuis sa mort. Ceci était la conséquence d'un des secrets bien gardés d'Athéna... Il y a fort longtemps ,elle avait supplié son père, Zeus, pour que ses chevaliers, puissent reposer en paix dans les cieux. Zeus avait catégoriquement refusé.

Mais Athéna était aussi têtue que lui, après l'avoir supplié (harcelé jour et nuit est l'expression la plus juste), il avait fini par accepter que les chevaliers ayant fait la guerre Sainte (et ayant fini de ressusciter pour terminé leur destiné) aurons accès à une réplique du sanctuaire et de tout Athènes pour y vivre éternellement. Ils conclurent aussi que comme Athéna et Hadès se tapaient tout le temps dessus, il y-aurait plusieurs répliques d'Athènes et que chacune contiendrait deux générations. Ces lieux furent vite nommés «Les sanctuaires Élysée».

La raison pour la quelle Athéna n'en avait jamais parlé ? Seul les ors auraient accès à ce privilège… Il est fort probable que les argents et bronzes auraient sûrement assassinées leur frères d'armes pour devenir ors, et obtenir ce privilège... Le sanctuaire serait donc devenus un lieu chaotique. Cette seconde «vie» a permis à Aspros de se faire pardonner par son frère adoré Deuteros (il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment mais Aspros ne le crois point). Quand aux autres ors, il n'a jamais essayé quoique ce soit pour se rapprocher d'eux et il n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi il avait manipulé son propre frère tout en complotant… Et pour cause ; son orgueil en prendrait un sacré coup (lui? Le grand Aspros manipulé par cet enfoiré de Yoma? C'en était a gerber).

Il entendit un bruit sourd venant de sa chambre et se mis a sourire : Deuteros avait sûrement du faire tomber l'intégralité des couettes et oreillers par terre, il le faisait toujours, il bougeait énormément durant son sommeil. Attendrit, Aspros retourna se coucher, tout en se disant qu'un jour, quand la seconde génération arrivera, les Ors serons beaucoup moins tranquille...

10h Mardi

Dégel décida de quitter son temple pour aller errer dans Athènes. Il descendît les 10 autres temples tout en saluant ses compagnons. Devant la maisons du scorpions et des Gémeaux il accéléra le pas. Pour celle du scorpion, parce qu'il demeurait très mal à l'aise se sentant coupable de la mort de son amis Kardia et pour le troisième temple… car Aspros lui lançait toujours un regard noir. Dégel avait tenté par le passé de ce lier d'amitié avec Deuteros (voir note 1), Aspros se méfiait de lui...Il n'appréciait gère le Verseau. Son frère, lui, s'en contre fiche.

En passant dans le temple de la balance et du bélier il sentit son cœur se serrer, il n'avait pas vu Shion et Dohko depuis sa propre mort… Mine de rien ils lui manquait...Il marcha toute la journée dans les rues vides, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le sable fin de la plage. Il avait ce petit rituel une fois par mois pour faire le point, se vider la tête...Cela lui procurait toujours une sensation d'extrême soulagement. La nuit commençait à montrer le bout de son nez, il se releva nettoya sa toge de la main, et rentra dans son temple une fois dedans, il s'effondra dans son lit… il soupira… il se sentait tellement incomplet...

Mercredi, heure inconnue

Un blanc éclatant lui brûla ses yeux dès qu'il tenta de les ouvrir. Il était étalé sur une surface froide qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : les pierres constituant le sol du sanctuaire. Il réussi au bout d'un long moment à s'accoutumer a l'aveuglante clarté. Il se redressa avec beaucoup de mal pour se mettre en tailleur, posa sa main sur son front et poussa un gémissement. Qu'est ce qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Il tenta de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé… Il commença par une question simple, «Quel est mon nom ?... Mû, jusque là tout va bien... Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas devant le mur des lamentations ? et...» Un grognement l'arracha de ses pensées, il tourna lentement la tête pour voir étalé près de lui un visage bien trop familier... Malgré ses traits rajeunis, il reconnu son maître Shion...sa vision se troubla, il retomba dans l'inconscience la plus totale, la clarté fut remplacée par les ténèbres...

 **Correction : chibiruizu**

 **Et voilà! Fin du premier chapitre! (le plus court)**

 **J'espère que sa vous a plu ! Comme vous l'avez compris les deux générations vont se rencontrer...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire quels couples voulez vous voir apparaître !**

 **note 1 : Dans le chronicles de Deuteros, Dégel avoua à Aspros vouloir devenir ami avec son frère.**

 **A bientôt!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

 **Les chapitres seront de plus en plus long...**

 **L'histoire commence à se mettre doucement en place…**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Mercredi 15h

Tous les ors se sont attroupés à la maison du bélier, un cosmos familier et un inconnu se sont fait ressentir...Tous formèrent un cercle autours des deux bélier...tous? Non, les Gémeaux étaient restés en retrait. Aspros ne pensait même pas venir... Mais Deuteros exigea se rendre auprès de Shion. L'ancien bélier l'avait soigné et aidé par le passé , il estimait que c'était la moindre des choses de s'assurer qu'il se portait bien! Mais voilà, Deuteros commençait déjà à s'énerver...pourquoi ces crétin d'Ors ne mettaient pas Shion sur le lit ?! C'est vrai qu'un sol froid et dur c'est tellement plus confortable qu'un lit! Quant à l'inconnu, il pouvait se faire torturer il ne l'aurait pas aidé! Seul Shion avait l'honneur de recevoir l'intérêt de Deuteros ! Il observa les ors parler...Ils veulent du thé tant qu'on y-est?! Exaspéré, il poussa les ors étant sur son passage pris Shion dans ses bras, le balança sur le lit, se retourna et parla avec la délicatesse qu'était la sienne...C'est à dire inexistante...

«-Les commères on eu le temps de discuter? Ne me regardez pas avec ces têtes offusquées! Vous n'aviez qu'à pas pas les laisser par terre tel de vulgaires loques! Je m'occupe de Shion , démerdez vous avec cet avorton! » Cracha le cadet avec haine. Son regard était chargé de mépris, un seul coup d'œil suffisait à les intimider.

Avant même, que les ors ne purent répliquer, il se retourna avec énergie, et repartit dans son temple à la recherche d'une trousse de secours. Il fut vite suivi d'un Aspros à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Il reconnaissait bien son frère! Toujours aussi aimable!

Les ors se fixèrent...Albafica passa une main nerveuse dans ses long cheveux, poussa un soupir, tout en levant gracieusement sa main droite, articula avec une lenteur noble :

« -Je me propose, pour m'occuper du garçon au cheveux lilas, Shion a été bon avec moi dans le passé... Je trouve cela naturel de m'occuper de la personne qui doit être son successeur. De plus je ne m'accommode plus de mon sang empoisonné, il ne risque rien...d'autres volontaires ? »

Les ors se mirent à siffloter et à regarder leur pieds, mal à l'aise...S'occuper du jeune homme ne les gênait pas... Loin de là! Mais rester avec Deuteros (et accessoirement Aspros) les mettaient dans l'embarras... Ils furent vraiment soulagés que le beau Albafica se désigne ! Et puis, il n'était pas bavard... Il ne risque pas de se lancer dans un combat de 1000 jours et 1000 nuits avec l'un des Gémeaux !

«-Le beau gars insociable qui cours à la rescousse d'un jeune homme? HILARANT! En tous cas moi pendant ce temps, j'vais aller retourner à ma longue et encombrante occupation favorite...Glander! Aller tchao! »

Tous se retournèrent vers un Manigoldo, d'humeur mesquine. De façons très mature, il tira la langue avant de partir en courant. C'était lâche, honteux, irrespectueux! Voilà ce qu'avaient pensé les ors, choqués de son comportement!

….

2 min plus tard

Tous étaient partis en courant en entendant Deuteros redescendre. Et aussi parce que Albafica demandait comment exécuter les premier soins (beau, intelligent, puissant, mais incompétent dans tous ce qui concerne prendre soin de lui même ou d'autrui. Et pour lui expliquer comment faire… courage! Il ne comprenait pas). Dégel posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule du poisson et partie avec les autres ors.

Dans quel merde s'était-il mis, se demanda Albafica...

Et c'est un Kardia déterminé qui quitta le temple... Il voulait...Non, il devait, parler à Dégel! Plus de deux siècles que son cher amis l'évite et l'ignore royalement ! Son plan était parfait...Il voulait l'aborder en parlant de Shion, puis de fil en aiguille...il aborderait les sujets sensibles...enfin ça c'était la théorie…Parce que dans la pratique...Dégel, prévoyant le coup proposa à Aldébaran de prendre le thé avec lui, le taureaux accepta avec bonheur! Voilà longtemps que Dégel ne s'était pas montré aussi sociable! Kardia grogna, la nuit il ne pouvait se rendre dans le temple du verseau : les ténèbres empêchaient tout déplacement, et le jour Dégel fuyait courageusement! Le scorpion poussa un long soupire, se n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il parlerait avec le verseau...

19h

Albafica poussa un soupir de bonheur, il avait enfin réussi à finir les soins du jeune homme! Il l'avait allongé sur un sofa, avait mis des tissus frais sur son front (il semblait souffrir d'une forte fièvre), et avait veillé sur lui jusqu'à que la fièvre ne fut plus dangereuse pour le repos du défunt. Car oui, même si ils étaient morts, ils pouvaient toujours tomber malade. De plus, ils souffraient toujours de leurs maladies qu'ils possédaient de leur vivant ( Kardia en profitait toujours, pour avoir Dégel prêt de lui dès que son cœur faisait des siennes. Mais, le verseau partait toujours dès que le scorpion commençait à poser des questions : ça voulait dire qu'il allait mieux selon lui. Et donc qu'il n'avait plus besoin de sa présence). Cependant, ils ne souffraient plus de leur tare physique (Sisyphe et Asmita avaient recouvrés la vue, El cid son avant-bras…). Satisfait il fît un signe de tête au deux frères avec qui il n'avait pas échangé un mot.

Il retourna en vitesse dans son temple avant que la nuit ne se montre. Il fût vite imité par les deux frères.

Jeudi environ 2h du matin

tac tac tac _souvient toi_ tic tic tic _tu est un monstre_ crash crash crash _nous nous vengeront,_ tourne tourne douce démence, glisse glisse vers la dépravation.

...plus rien...plus de sensations...Aspros ne savait même plus s'il était éveillé ou endormi... Ces bruits...Ces paroles...étaient terrifiantes...Elles avaient l'amer goût de la vérité…Et lui étaient tellement...Nostalgique ?

Il était perdu dans les ténèbres, l'obscurité l'entourait...Nul clarté ne venait briser ce noir parfait.

Petit à petit une lumière se manifesta. C'est à ce moment qu'il commença à courir comme un dépravé vers elle. Il avait...peur? De simples mots ne pouvaient décrire son état. Il courut. Couru à en perdre son souffle...Et pour cause, la lumière était si proche! Il tendis ses longs doigts fins. Son cœur accélérat, il allait attrapé cette lumière il allait...Disparut.

Plus de lumière. Plus que des rires enfantins, entre chaque rire des voix féminines, aigues et moqueuses chantaient:

«tourne tourne douce démence,

glisse glisse,

glisse vers la dépravation,

Le rythme accélère :

-Tombe tombe,

Le rythme accélère encore plus :

-MEURT, MEURT! »

Il hurla. Il ria. Il perdit la raison.

Deuteros entendit un cri. Puis des hurlement et des rires.

Il se précipita vers le salon, les sons venaient de là-bas . Une fois arrivé face au lieux de tout ce bruit ses yeux s'agrandir...Choqué de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux...Il n'oublierait jamais cette vision. Ses pupille rétrécirent, il recula. Cette voix n'était d'autre que celle de son frère pleurant des larmes de sang, abordant un sourire immense, un sourire fou...Il tournait sur lui même, les bras écartés, il hurlait, il riait et semblait tenter de parler. Deuteros se précipita vers son frère tant aimé. Il l'arrêta brusquement, et l'assomma. Aspros se stoppa net les yeux grand ouvert, il abordait un rictus de peur...puis fini par tomber lourdement dans les bras de son frère. Deuteros caressait ces longs cheveux tout en lui disant des mots doux et rassurants. Il ramena son frère dans leur lit et pour la première fois depuis leur mort, le pris dans ses bras et ne le lâcha plus.

Jeudi 5h

Mû poussa un timide gémissement. Sa tête était douloureuse...Il posa sa main sur son front, et fût surpris d'y sentir un tissu humide. Le Bélier se releva péniblement, et retira le tissu. Il était beaucoup trop imbibé d'eau et beaucoup trop long : celui qui avait fait ça n'était vraiment pas très doué...Sans se poser de question il tituba vers le lit ou se trouvait son maître endormi, rajeunit certes, mais bel et bien là... même si ses traits vieillis avait disparut et qu'une expression dure marquait son visage, il le reconnut. Mû posa ses genoux à terre, posa sa tête sur la douce main de son maître et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Jeudi 9h

Deuteros se réveilla, il était toujours collé à son frère qui poussait de légers gémissements. De la sueur perlait sur son front et ses tempes, Deuteros posa une mains sur le front de son frère : il était brûlant... Inquiet il se leva, et partit chercher de quoi soulager Aspros.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher, et pour la première fois, il interpella les Ors qui étaient entrain de passer. Le cadet leur demanda de prendre soins de Shion à sa place car son frère était souffrant, il s'inclina face à eux.

Sisyphe et Régulus secouèrent en cœur leur mains tout en lui disant que ça ne les gênaient pas, et qu'il avait raison de prendre soins de son frère. Deuteros sourit timidement, et les remercia. Il retourna près de son frère immédiatement.

Le sagittaire et le lion se hâtèrent d'aller s'occuper des deux béliers.

Le neveu et l'oncle furent étonnés en tombant devant Mû dormant près de Shion. Au moins pas de doute possible la dessus : ils étaient proches.

Attendrit, Sisyphe sourit :

«-Ils sont mignons...mais on devrait les réveiller, ils ont besoin de manger et de boire!

-Tu penses? Remarque ils doivent être affamés! Et puis j'ai envie de revoir Shion...il m'a manqué..»

Régulus rougissait légèrement, et baissa la tête. Il considérait Shion comme un grand frère.

Sisyphe sourit et secoua légèrement Mû qui commençait à immerger lentement du sommeil, il fît de même avec Shion.

Qui ne réagit pas.

Il le secoua de plus en plus fort mais rien à faire, Shion ne se réveillait pas.

 **Correction : chibiruizu**

 **Et voilà!**

 **Fin du deuxièmes chapitre!**

 **L'histoire commence à se mettre doucement en place...he he he (j'ai tellement d'idées tordues en tête!)**

 **Au plaisir!**

 **A très bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Bonjours ou bonsoir!**

 **Plus de dialogue, l'histoire avance!**

Jeudi 9h10

«- Shion?»

Sisyphe ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Régulus le remarqua directement, et devina les ordres de son oncle avant même qu'il n'ait eu à les formuler : aller chercher Dégel rapidement. Il partit en courant tout en priant pour que le verseau ne soit pas parti à l'autre bout d'Athènes...

Sisyphe releva délicatement des mèches barrant ses yeux. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était inquiet…

Il s'assit sur le lit...Et fût étonné de se retrouver nez à nez avec un Mû terrorisé. Il avait oublié le jeune homme, trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour Shion. Le bélier ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il dans son temple ? Qui plus est avec son maître, qui semblait refuser de quitter les bras de Morphée. Qui étaient ces deux hommes ressemblant énormément à Aiolia et Aiolos? Une série d'autres questions fusa. Mais il fût coupé dans son élan de tentative de réussite à avoir des pensées cohérentes.

«-Hum hum, désolé de t'avoir oublié... Je suppose que tu ne doit absolument rien comprendre à ce qui ce passe actuellement...

Mû secoua légèrement sa tête de haut en bas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, mon nom est Sisyphe, chevalier d'or du sagittaire du XVIIIe.

-Pardon? »

XVIIIe ? C'est à partir de ce moment là que Mû commença à penser qu'il avait fait un long, un très long rêve. Ou que Kiki, c'était trompé de plantes au moment de faire une tisane. S'il voyait son incorrigible disciple, il aurait intérêt à courir loin...Et très vite pour avoir provoqué une peur pareil à son maître.

Sisyphe tenta de s'expliquer mais Mû était parti loin dans ses pensées...

Mû voulait se réveiller, et MAINTENANT, il se sentait vulnérable, et il déteste ça ! Il se rappela qu'un jour, Camus lui avait dit qu'il fallait se pincer/frapper, pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Il ne se fît pas prier. Il se mit un uppercut capable de rendre jaloux n'importe quel boxer. Il ferma les yeux...il allait enfin sortir de son rêve il allait enfin...

«-MAIS CA VA PAS!

Mû ouvrit un œil, puis deux..Sisyphe était toujours là et il avait l'air...Inquiet? Ou étonné. Il n'aurait pu dire.

-Sisyphe! J'ai trouvé Dégel!

Régulus arriva en trombe dans la pièce, accompagné d'un Dégel qui, à sa tête ne comprenait rien à la situation…Très vite suivit par Kardia, et Aldébaran. Sisyphe songea sérieusement à apprendre la discrétion à son neveu.

-Que se passe il? Régulus est rentré en me balançant une cinquantaine de mots à la minute, puis m'a tiré jusqu'ici!

C'est à ce moment précis, que Mû perdit le peu de capacité de réflexion qui lui restait. Ses compagnon étaient là, et semblaient connaître les usurpateurs du lion et du sagittaire, et depuis quand Camus a les cheveux vert? Et là, il explosa :

-QUI? Que...Que ce passe il? Camus, Aldébaran, Milo que ce passe il ? La Guerre Sainte est finie?

Nous avons survécu au mur des lamentations?

Dégel lança un regard noir à Sisyphe. Il n'avait rien expliqué au jeune homme?

-Tu fait erreur sur la personne mon p'tit gars. Moi c'est Kardia, lui c'est Dégel et lui bah Aldébaran ta trouvé tout seul comme un grand, enfin maintenant c'est plus Rasgado qu'Aldébaran mais bon...

Le Bélier tentait de parler, de respirer mais il ne réussissait pas : il paniquait.

-Calme toi, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais avant tout, quel est ton nom?

Dégel lui sourit avec douceur, Kardia ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un reniflement de mépris, à lui il ne lui souriait jamais!

-Je...Mon nom est Mû, chevalier d'or du bélier, disciple de Shion et maître de Kiki.

Mû avait repris son calme...Hors de question de montrer ses inquiétudes à des inconnus !

-Ravi de te rencontrer Mû! Si tu veux tu peut te laver, tu doit connaître le chemins, pendant ce temps je m'occupe de ton maître puis je t'explique tout ok? Tu peut avoir confiance, nous connaissons très bien Shion : c'est un ancien camarade.

Étrangement Mû eu confiance, il hocha la tête et partit dans la salle de bain.

Dégel poussa un profond soupir, s'assit sur une chaise et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Deux minutes. Vous avez exactement deux minutes, pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez rien expliqué a ce pauvre Mû.

Sisyphe expliqua tout son début de mâtiné au un mot, Dégel s'approcha de Shion et l'ausculta. Il poussa de nouveau un soupir et retourna s'asseoir.

-Son âme doit être fatigué...Il doit sûrement mettre plus de temps à se réveiller...

Tous sourirent soulagés...sauf Kardia.

-Dégel?

-Tait toi.

Le ton était dur et sec, son regard, lui, noir. Kardia se tût directement. Les autre ne prêtèrent nul attention au début de tentative de conversation de Kardia.

Pendant ce temps, Mû était bel est bien dans sa salle de bain...sans la douche. Une bassine en bois remplit d'eau la remplaçait...encore un mystère de plus...

Il sortit de la salle d'eau, et obéit à Dégel qui lui fît signe de le suivre.

Ils sortirent du sanctuaire et commencèrent à déambuler dans Athènes...sans voiture, et sans aucune modernité. Dégel coupa le silence en lui expliquant le principe des sanctuaires Élysée, Mû écoutait silencieusement, puis commença à poser une série de questions.

-Mais comment fait vous pour vous alimenter ? J'ai aperçu Kardia entrain de manger une pomme, où l'a il trouvé?

-Ce monde a une sorte de conscience, hum c'est plus un algorithme. Il enregistre tes connaissances et tes envies et les exploite. Kardia à voulut une pomme, et l'algorithme l'a compris. Il a donc fait apparaître des pommes dans une épicerie de la ville. Les dieux on fait en sorte que nos besoins n'apparaissent pas devant nous, pour nous forcer à sortir de nos temples, pour qu'on ne tombe pas en dépression et dans la monotonie en restant assit à ne rien faire en mangeant ce qui apparaît devant nous. Parfois, l'algorithme détruit gentiment le sanctuaire pour nous occuper à tout reconstruire.

Son regard était sombre, aucun doute, ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

-Il exploite vraiment nos connaissances?

-Regarde le sol.

Mû leva un sourcil perplexe, et regarda le sol...une route goudronné avait remplacé les désagréables pavés.

-L'algorithme à commencé à assimiler tes connaissances. Tu va avoir le droit à beaucoup de questions en rentrant...»

Dégel sourit et lui fît un clin d'œil, Mû poussa un léger rire, au début il trouvait que Dégel ressemblait énormément à Camus...Mais en vérité, ce n'était pas le cas. L'ancien Verseau était beaucoup plus souriant, et moins froid dès qu'on commençait à briser la glace avec lui...Aucun doute, il porte très bien son nom songea Mû.

Sans se rendre compte, il était de retour au sanctuaire, le soleil se coucha pour laisser place à l'étouffante obscurité.

«-Je te souhaite bonne nuit Mû, tu trouveras a manger en rentrant, ainsi que les autres ors qui ne vont pas te lâcher avec leur questions mais n'hésite pas à hausser la voix s'ils t'accommodent! »

Mû sourit, il était beaucoup plus détendu, il partit vers son temple et gloussa : Dégel avait raison, les Ors étaient bien là et ils l'attendaient!

Dégel n'avait pas bougé et avait conservé son sourire qui disparut bien vite en voyant le scorpion. Mais il resta là où il était, sachant ce qu'allait demander Kardia.

«-Et à moi tu va me dire la vérité? Shion va-t-il se réveiller ? Son âme est elle juste fatiguée?

Dégel fixa son ami, son visage était redevenu impassible.

-...

-Dégel, je t'en prie!

Le Verseau soupira, fixa de ses yeux verts son camarade.

-Si ma théorie s'avère exacte, il devrait se réveiller dans maximum deux semaines...Mais ma théorie n'a que deux pourcents de chance d'être juste. S'il ne se réveille pas...Cela veut dire que quelqu'un est capable de s'opposer à la volonté de Zeus lui même. Et donc, que Shion est en très mauvaise posture.

 **Correction : chibiruizu**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **Je sait exactement quel scénario je vais suivre...j'ai déjà imaginé plein de scènes de combat que je veux écrire !...mais je vais devoir attendre…**

 **J'ai totalement délaissé les Gémeaux dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas il reviennent bientôt...(vous allez souvent les voir, ce sont mes préférés 3)**

 **Mes chapitres n'aurons pas de taille imposée, certain seront très longs et d'autre pas. Je m'arrête quand je pense avoir dit ce que je devais écrire...désolé pour ceux qui aiment avoir des chapitres de même taille….**

 **Au plaisir! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ^^**

 **Voulant avoir une couverture pour ma fic, j'ai réalisé un dessin de Shion, mais bien sûr il ne passa pas bien sur le site, il est hachuré de trait noir, nye ! (ma chance le retour)**

 **Hum passons voici le nouveau chapitre!**

Jeudi 18 heures

Deuteros était assit sur un tabouret près du lit de son frère. Ses bras croisés et son regard dur encadré par d'épaisses mèches bleues, lui donnait une attitude plus acariâtre qu'à l'ordinaire. Et pour cause, il était réellement inquiet pour Aspros...

D'ordinaire, il ne se serait pas vraiment occupé de ce dernier, il n'allait pas mourir, mais juste un peu souffrir...Et comparé à leur mort, une fièvre ce n'est pas très douloureux...Mais là, il avait un sérieux pressentiment...Le spectacle nocturne de son frère additionné à sa fièvre qui ne fait qu'augmenter, et à son sommeil sans interruption depuis plus de 16 heures...Il commençait sérieusement à être alarmé.

Il poussa un profond soupir, sa décision était prise...il allait demander de l'aide à Dégel. Avec son frère, les deux hommes sont ceux qui on le plus de culture parmi les ors présents. On demandait généralement de l'aide à ces deux-là quand quelqu'un est malade (plus exactement on demandait à Dégel tout le temps, et à Aspros, quand Dégel est malade, au grand plaisir du Gémeau qui prend un malin plaisir à lui faire boire les remèdes les plus dégoutants qu'il puisse faire, mais efficaces), Deuteros partit de son temple à la recherche du Verseau. En descendant les marches, il observa l'horizon si calme, paisible et silencieux. En arrivant à proximité du temple du bélier, ce silence si agréable avait disparut au détriment de rires et d'éclats de voix. Il soupira, si un nouveaux provoquait tant d'agitation il n'osait imaginer ce que se serait quand tout les autres ors arriveraient...

Aspros dormait d'un sommeil relativement léger, sa tête le brûlait, ses muscles le torturaient et ses yeux semblaient être en feu. Il poussa un long gémissement, il avait si mal...la soif lui brûlait la gorge...

Il entendit des pas près de lui, probablement son frère, songea-t-il…

Il senti une main se poser sur son menton lui forçant à ouvrir la bouche, un liquide qui n'avait pas le goût de l'eau, commença a couler dans sa gorge, voulant ouvrir les yeux pour voir son frère il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas, ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Il s'ombra dans un sommeil terriblement lourd et sans saveur, aucun rêve ou cauchemar ne s'étaient manifesté.

Mû était timidement assis entre Régulus et Manigoldo.

Une fois rentré dans son temple les ors l'avaient assis sur une chaise et depuis ils ne purent s'empêcher d' harceler le nouveau de questions en tout genre.

Heureusement pour Mû qui tentait pour la quinzième fois d'expliquer comment fonctionnait une douche , Deuteros rentra dans le temple stoppant net la conversation. Il s'approcha du bélier, le fixa de haut en bas.

«-...Bonjour ?

Osa Mû déconcerté par le mépris que dégageait ce qui supposait être le Gémeaux, sa ressemblance avec Kanon était déconcertante.

-Deuteros, tel est le nom qui est le mien.

-Enchanté, je me nomme Mû.

Deuteros le fixa avec consternation, il ne tarda pas à faire le rapprochement avec le lieu ou Shion avait récupéré son armure (note 1).

-Eh bien Mû malgré ton prénom monosyllabique tu a l'air d'être une personne bien ! Si tu à le moindre problème ne compte pas sur moi ! Mais je serais ravi de m'entraîner avec toi!

Les ors se regardèrent consternés, c'est bien la première fois que Deuteros proposait à quelqu'un de s'entraîner avec lui...le cadet changeait-il ? Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans leur yeux...

-Les commères vous auriez pas vu le seul parmi vous disposant d'un cerveaux fonctionnel?

Leur lueur d'espoir disparut aussitôt.

-humpt, dehors avec Kardia. »

Annonça Sisyphe avant que ses camarades ne répondent. Le comportement du cadet ne l'étonnait gère...il commençait à le comprendre, Deuteros devait être mal à l'aise en présence d'autant de personnes...Et la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Il y a plus de 100 ans jamais il n'aurait envisagé cette possibilité au vu de l'égo surdimensionné du cadet ! Mais sa jeunesse avait dû le marquer au fer rouge...Le démon de l'île de Kanon a dû conserver ce comportement pour ne plus être une chose bonne pour défouler la colère de quiconque. Le sagittaire se promit d'avoir une conversation des plus sérieuses avec lui.

Deuteros partit en direction du Verseau, sans prêter la moindre attention au regard noir qui le suivait.

Sisyphe reporta son attention au bélier

«-Si tu as la moindre question, nous pouvons y-répondre.

Mû fixa Sisyphe, l'apparition du Gémeaux le poussa à poser une question.

-Que ce passe-t-il quand un Gémeaux ouvre une autre dimension?

Le sagittaire fronça ses sourcils, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

-Nous avons nous même eu cette question...Il se passe rien de bien important...Si tu passes dedans tu reviens au sanctuaire sacrément amoché...Tu pourras demandé à Kardia, il a voulu tester...Résultat des courses, deux jours dans le coma et côte cassé ! Cependant, quand quelqu'un arrive dans le sanctuaire des ''brèches'' ou si tu préfère des ''failles'' se créent, et là si ils ouvrent une autre dimension...Je serais incapable de te dire ce qui arrive...

L'air sombre de Sisyphe encouragea Mû à ne pas insister.

-Les autres arriveront dans l'ordre des maisons?

-Etonnamment non! C'est aléatoire!

Mû poussa un profond soupir… Il espérait qu'Aldebaran arrive au plus vite, il craignait que certaines rencontre soit des plus… Explosives. L'aide de son ami à ce moment venu serait la bienvenue !

Deuteros trouva Dégel entrain de monter vers les marches du premier temple. Et vu la tête que faisait Kardia, le Verseaux avait du couper net une conversation.

Le cadet expliqua sa situation, Dégel le suivit directement jusqu'au temple.

Kardia regarda son ami partir et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dû employer la bonne méthode pour aborder le maître des glaces...les premiers mois au sanctuaire Élysée s'étaient très bien déroulés ! Mais, il avait trop voulut savoir pourquoi son ami avait l'air gêné en sa compagnie, et commença à le harceler de question et à le suivre partout... Kardia se dit qu'être rentré dans la salle d'eau pendant que Dégel se lavait, n'était peut être pas la meilleur idée au monde...Il réalisa que c'était à ce moment précis, que ce dernier avait commencé a sérieusement l'éviter...

Jeudi 19h30

Dégel ressorti du temple des Gémeaux, la fièvre d' Aspros était terriblement forte et il semblait être dans un sommeil profond et sûrement réparateur. Il avait donné des conseils au cadet et lui conseilla d'aller chercher des plantes médicinales dès demain matin, mais pas maintenant, le soleil se couchait et il serait impossible pour Deuteros de retourner à son temple avant que la nuit n'apparaisse. Et vouloir être dehors la nuit n'était que pure folie ! Kardia avait testé un soir, même si il était resté assis à quelques marches de son temple, il n'avait pas réussi à retourner dans ce dernier et avait ressenti pendant toute la nuit toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie durant sa mort. Son expérience dissuada tout les autres à rester dehors de nuit. Dégel rejoignit son temple vite suivi par tout les autres ors rentrant chez eux.

Vendredi 10h

Aspros fut réveillé par un bruit sourd dans le salon. Sa tête était terriblement lourde mais il poussa quand même son cosmos jusqu'au salon pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de son frère. Mais le cosmos de son frère ne se fît pas ressentir. Il se leva en grognant et drapa sa nudité avec ses draps blancs. Il partit voir qui était l'individu qui avait osé troubler son sommeil.

Mal réveillé il arriva dans le salon et vit deux individu identiques, inconscients et étalés par terre, se serrant mutuellement dans leurs bras. Aspros dont les yeux commençaient à vouloir se fermer s'approcha des deux inconnus et avec l'aide de son pied les poussa sous la table «voilàààà, problème résolut» songea il en retournant dans son lit.

Un vent frais bougea les pans de sa longue cape, fixant le sanctuaire du haut d'un relief, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, un long gloussement sortit de sa gorge.

« -Shion est éliminé...j'attends avec impatience le tour de...»

Le vent empêcha sa voix de porter jusqu'à ses propres oreilles.

Mais une chose est sûre, le sanctuaire ne va plus être un lieu paisible pour tout le monde...

note 1: Shion trouva avec Manigoldo son armure à Mû, j'ai toujours trouvé cette référence intéressante et j'ai voulu la mettre en avant.

 **Correction : chibiruizu**

 **À suivre ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjours ^^**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Vendredi 10 heures.

Mû était assit près du lit de son maître. Il faisait confiance en ce qu'avait dit Dégel, mais...Un doute, une incertitude demeurait tapis en lui...Il avait tellement envie de parler à Shion, de retrouver celui qu'il aimait comme un père...En songeant au passé, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Saga... Il se mordit le bout du pouce par frustration, il ne savait pas comment il devrait réagir quand il se trouvera face à celui qu'il avait admiré étant jeune, maudit étant adulte, et pardonné étant proche de la mort.

Il baissa la tête, laissant ainsi ses cheveux cacher son doux visage...Il était si fatigué...son disciple lui manquait, il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, lui dire à quel point il est fier lui...Mais jamais. Jamais il ne le reverra. Jamais il ne saura ce qu'est devenu son disciple. Va il mourir au combat? De maladie ? De vieillesse ? Mû poussa un soupir de mépris, rare était ceux qui vivait plus de 30 ans, il ne devait pas espérer que son disciple meurt de vieillesse, et si par chance c'était le cas, il verrait tout ceux qui lui son chers mourir un à un...comme ce fut le cas pour Shion...

Il se redressa doucement, un cosmos peu familier s'approchait de son temple. La langue de Mû claque contre son palais, ça l'énervait de ne plus avoir la capacité à reconnaître rapidement le cosmos des habitants du sanctuaire, il avait demandé pourquoi à Manigoldo qui en soupirant avait répondu « l'algorithme doit trouvé ça drôle de nous voir galérer...J'te cache pas avoir une théorie...L'algo semble apprécier Kardia, il doit faire ça pour qu'il puisse s'approcher de l'iceberg sans qu'il parte en courant! », résulta ils sentent quand quelqu'un approche, mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir de qui il s'agit sans l'avoir dans son champs de vision! L'algo, ou comment supprimer l'une des utilités première du cosmos en plusieurs leçons (bientôt disponible chez votre bibliothèque préféré, c'est à dire le onzième temple) ! Et il ne comprenait pas. Un coup on lui dit que l'algo n'a pas de conscience puis on lui sort qu'il aime bien Kardia ! Néanmoins, par curiosité il passa sa tête discrètement hors de la chambre pour voir qui passait… Ce fut Deuteros avec un panier d'herbes médicinales en tout genre, et à sa tête de très mauvaise humeur, le bélier préféra s'abstenir d'aller lui dire bonjour : instinct de survie.

Le cadet remonta jusqu'à son temple. Par énervement il balança le panier sur la table, et fît tomber la moitié des herbes par terre. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez pour s'empêcher de hurler tout en balançant joyeusement les herbes restées dans son panier, il était fatigué, trempé (que voulez vous quand on regarde pas où on met les pieds et où on marche il arrive de se prendre le bord d'une fontaine et de tomber dedans), il s'agenouilla tout en pestant pour ramasser les herbes.

Il faillit hurler.

Sous la table se trouvaient deux personnes identiques, sous l'effet de la surprise il tomba sur les fesses. Dans sa chute il donna un grand coup de pied dans la tête d'un des deux hommes.

«-Humpth.

L'inconnu frappé se réveilla et en se relevant se pris la table sur la tête.

-Mais qu'est ce que...SAGA?

Kanon ouvra grand ses yeux, son frère était endormi par terre, il tourna vivement la tête pour voir où il était...Et vit son sosie avec une peau beaucoup plus foncée que lui le dévisager à deux doigt de l'infarctus. Sous l'effet de la surprise il glissa par terre et imitant Deuteros donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête de son frère.

Le choc réveilla Saga qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux...Et croisa le regard de Kanon. Il tenta d'articuler des mots mais aucun ne sortie. Il tourna la tête vit Deuteros, se fut trop d'émotion d'un coup, il tomba dans les pommes.

-Eh, il en a qui aimeraient bien être malade sans avoir à se lever toute les cinq minutes !

Aspros venait de se lever. Réveillé encore une fois par tout le bruit, il s'était encore une fois habillé avec ses draps, et avait les cheveux en bataille.

-As...Aspros, sous la table y a...

-Deux jumeaux, oui je sait, et ils auraient dû rester dessous encore au moins quelque heures, le coupa Aspros gonflant ses joues comme l'aurait fait un enfant de cinq ans, il prit appui contre le mur, rien que le fait de rester debout l'épuisait.

-Pardon ?

-Ils mon réveillés, ….et j'ai pris l'initiative de... les...mettre...sous la...table...

Aspros était à bout de souffle, sa tête tournait, sa vue se troublait, il prit plus fermement appuis contre le mur.

Deuteros préféra couper cour à la discution, l'état de son frère l'inquiétait...

Kanon quant à lui ne comprenait absolument rien, depuis quand avait-il deux frères cachés ? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à avoir de bonne relation avec un, alors avec trois ...une fatigue soudaine le prit, il retomba dans l'inconscience.

-Bien, il a perdu connaissance, je vais les mettre dans ma chambre puis je pars chercher Mû et si possible Dégel. Toi va te reposer. »

L'aîné ne protesta pas, il partit directement se coucher, ce qui intrigua encore plus son frère...Le connaissant il aurait du protester, râler, traîner des pieds...Mais non. Il ne fît rien de tout ça.

Une fois avoir posé les deux frères dans sa chambre (avec plus de délicatesse qu'avec Shion, normal il tient à son lit!), il parti à la recherche de l'Atlante.

12 heures

Aspros ne trouvait pas le sommeil, à peine fermait il les yeux que des rires retentissaitent dans sa tête.. Las, il partit s'asseoir dans le salon sur l'une des chaises de la table en bois.

Quatre pots contenant des plantes étaient alignés face à lui, sauf un, qui était légèrement décalé vers la droite, il loucha sur ce dernier, le ''tic tac tic tac'' de l'imposante horloge était le seul bruit présent.

 _Tic_

 _tac_

….

 _t...i...c_

…

 _t...a...c_

Le rythme si régulier semblait ralentir, tout était flou, sauf les pots. Le bruit de l'horloge résonnait dans sa tête, tout son corps s'engourdissait.

 _Tchicqueeeee_

…

…

 _Tchaqueeeee_

Le son si familier, semblait plus grave, plus lent...

Lentement il leva sa main vers le pot décalé, le mit avec une douceur exagéré dans l'axe des autres pots.

 _Tic tac tic tac._

Le rythme était redevenus normal à l'instant où il remit le pot.

Il se perdait lentement dans ses pensées...Pensées qu'il oubliait au bout de quelques secondes...

«-Tout va bien ?»

Aspros sursauta de plusieurs centimètres. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ce qui lui semblait être les yeux d'un ange, il étaient tellement...Doux. Sans aucune trace de rancœur ou de haine qui lui étaient adressés...Nul ne savait la vérité...Nul ne savait ce qu'avait fait Kairos, connu sous le nom de Yoma…Nul ne devait savoir...Aspros avait petit à petit retrouvé son caractère d'origine, du moins une partie, seul la tristesse, la peine, le regret et la honte étaient revenus en lui.

Il ne parlait plus qu'à son frère, plus jamais il n'aurait l'amitié de Sisyphe et d'Aldébaran, tous le regardaient avec crainte, haine, mépris, incompréhension ou même indifférence.

Alors, quand il vit ces yeux si doux et si tendre il eu envie de pleurer...

«-Vous êtes Aspros? Je ne sait pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je me nomme Mû.

-Tutoie-moi...que veux-tu?

Il avait tout juste soufflé ces quelques mots.

Mû leva un sourcil intrigué, le Gémeaux semblait si...triste? Perdu? Sa manière qu'il avait de fixer les pots il y a quelques instants le déconcertait...Son étonnement n'était que plus grand quand il réalisa que l'aîné n'était pas au courant de la raison de sa venue...

-Vo...Ton frère m'a dit que Saga et Kanon étaient de retour. Je suis venu leur expliquer la situation… Oh, et Deuteros est parti chercher Dégel qui est quelque part dans Athènes...

-Oh...je comprends mieux...

Aspros fermat les yeux, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Ils sont dans la chambre à droite...

Mû inclina la tête, même si il avait conscience que le Gémeaux ne verrait pas sa réponse.

Lui répondre était trop compliqué, il ne se voyait pas dire « ah ok, super salut, je part voir les autres Gémeaux, car toi, je m'en fiche totalement » déjà car ce n'était pas vrai, et ensuite la tristesse qu'englobait Aspros le peinait... il avait envie de prendre le Gémeaux dans ses bras pour le réconforter...

-Mû!? Comment vont ils?

Mû sursauta, les joues en feu, Dégel était déjà de retour, et lui n'était même pas parti voir les deux frères!

-Euh...c'est que...

-Je l'ai retenu avec des bavardages qui l'on retardé.

Mû gratifia Aspros d'un sourire timide, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire mauvaise impression au Verseau, en lui expliquant qu'il faisait tout sauf s'occuper de se qu'on lui a demandé...

-TOI AU LIT, IMMÉDIATEMENT! »

Deuteros était hors de lui! Son frère était là, près de la table, pas dans son lit, Monsieur Aspros ne prenait pas la peine de se reposer! Pour être sincère avec lui même, il s'avoua qu'il ne souhaitait pas que d'autres que lui voient son frère aussi vulnérable...

Aspros s'exécuta, et fît un léger clin d'œil que seul Mû pu voir. Ce qui fît rougir le bélier (si seulement sa peau n'était pas aussi pale, ça se verrait moins!)

Dégel et Mû tentèrent d'expliquer à Kanon et Saga la situation, mais leur fatigue ne leur permit pas de rester éveillés longtemps...Autant Saga était resté calme, et tentait de comprendre silencieusement, aidant ainsi Dégel et Mû à s'exprimer. Autant Kanon passa son temps à les couper toutes les cinq secondes pour leur poser des questions, mais avec toute les informations qu'il recevait il oubliait les réponses, et reposait les questions.

Dégel profita du sommeil du plus turbulent des frères pour l'examiner, il était déshydraté, mais rien qui puisse lui causer des souffrances.

Il salua Mû puis repartit lentement vers son temple...

18 heure

Dégel avait pris de très nombreux détours, le crépuscule était présent mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, il ne se reconnaissait plus...Il n'arrivait plus à garder son sang froid, il était sans arrêt fatigué, déprimé , il dormait mal …

Mais il craignait surtout Kardia...Il savait que le scorpion n'allait pas tarder à craquer...Il était déjà extrêmement impressionné par la patience de son camarade si téméraire ! Il entra sans crainte dans le huitième temple qui par manque de lumière était extrêmement sombre.

Dégel savait que son locataire était sûrement encore entrain de boire avec Manigoldo! Et il passera sûrement la nuit à décuver et...

 _glang_

Dégel se raidit, un bruit. il y avait quelqu'un dans le temple...bon sang! Comment avait il pu ne rien remarquer! Il se maudit, et pria pour ne pas tomber sur le scorpion...

Raté.

Malgré l'obscurité il reconnut la silhouette du scorpion. Il avança rapidement vers la sortie, espérant empêcher ainsi un début de conversation...

«-Tu te fous de moi?

Dégel s'arrêta net, il se doutait que le scorpion l'aborderait, mais pas aussi brutalement. Et sûrement pas avec ce ton si agressif! Il se retourna lentement vers le scorpion.

-Non.

Comme à son habitude il répondit par de simple mots, évitant ainsi de ne dévoiler plus de choses qu'il ne le souhaite.

-Pardon? Tu n'a rien à me dire ?!

Dégel écarta les yeux, pourquoi le scorpion réagissait il comme ça ? Et surtout maintenant ?... ça n'a aucun sens...

-Non, je...

-NON ? Monsieur je-sais-tout se fout il royalement de ma gueule ?

-Mais, enfin...

-TU n'a rien à m'expliquer? Je suis quoi moi, hein? Une chose qu'on utilise puis qu'on jette?

Le ton c'était fait plus ''doux'' mais il restait violent, et rempli de reproches...

-...

Dégel n'essaya même pas de répondre, à quoi bon? Il ne lui permettait même pas de finir ses phrases...

Le scorpion se rapprocha très rapidement du verseau, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au mur, du poing il frappa le mur où était apparut un interrupteur sous la demande du locataire à algorithme. La lumière apparut instantanément.

-Mais qu'est ce que?

Le scorpion écarta en grand les yeux : depuis quand le verseau avait il les cheveux et les yeux verts? Depuis quand portait il une toge?

Dégel aussi écarta les yeux : Depuis quand le scorpion portait un ''Jean'' et un ''tee- shirt'' (Mû lui avait montré quelques vêtements souvent portés) et puis ses cheveux il semblait quelque peu différents et...

-Oh »

Dégel comprit que ce n'était tout simplement pas Kardia devant lui.

 **Et voilà!**

 **J'ai longuement réfléchit à l'arrivée de Milo au sanctuaire, de base il devait se rendre dans le temple de Dégel, et le prendre dans ses bras croyant que c'était Camus (il se prit une bonne baffe, tomba sur le mur et donc sur l'interrupteur... et surprise ! C'est pas copain Camus) Mais vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi j'ai préféré cette alternative!**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt!**

 **Au plaisir ;) (oui j'adore dire ça)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

 **Je tiens à souhaiter bonne chance à toute les personnes devant passer des examens. Courage ! (je vous soutiens de loin!)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

? 20 h

L'inconnu accéda à la crevasse qui lui sert de domicile, le soleil allait se coucher. Il devait faire vite. Il posa son fardeau à même le sol et s'accroupit pour en extraire son contenu : des plantes médicinales qu'il avait cherché toute la journée.

Il les tria minutieusement et se mît à l'œuvre. Il avait exactement 30 minutes pour préparer une fiole de drogue.

L'opération est délicate et demande beaucoup de connaissances, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir si ''il'' ne lui avait donné. Une fois la mixture prête, il enleva son ephaptis au détriment d'une longue cape couleur crème recouvrant sa tête et son corps, il ne garda que ses sandales et avait pour seul bagage la fiole qui lui demande tant d'effort. D'un bond agile il quitta la crevasse et alla au premier temple. ''Il'' devait l'attendre.

Comme il le fît par le passé il passa par la fenêtre et se posa gracieusement dans la pièce.

Se relevant il constata que ''il'' n'était pas là...Son supérieur était vraiment exaspérant, c'était un excentrique à moitié taré ne supportant pas le retard ( en revanche il fait toujours tout pour en avoir). Nerveux, l'inconnu tourna une de ses courtes mèches entre ses doigts...Mû pouvait rentrer dans son temple d'une minute à l'autre et son supérieur, lui, prenait tout son temps !

« -C'est moi!

L'inconnu se retourna énergiquement, il était enfin arrivé ! Son supérieur, se posa sans discrétion au milieux de la pièce , remis son chapeau en place, et au vu de son sourire, l'inconnu comprit qu'il avait fait exprès de le faire attendre histoire de l'embêter. L'inconnu poussa un léger grognement.

\- Mû peut arriver d'un moment à un autre...je ne pense pas que le premier temple soit le lieu le plus propice pour se voir...

-Au contraire ! Il est actuellement avec l'insecte et la vache qui sont entrain de boire.

-Déjà le scorpion n'est pas un insecte, ensuite, comment peut-tu en être sûr?

-Disons...que je me suis arrangé pour que ce soit le cas...

Il eu un sourire mauvais, l'inconnu préféra ne pas poser de questions. Son supérieur fît tourner son chapeau, s'approcha de Shion et fît passé ses doigts entre les mèches verdâtre.

\- Savoure bien ton sommeil saloperie de bélier...

-D'ailleurs à ce sujet...Shion ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller...

L'excentrique serra violemment la mèche qu'il tenait et se retourna avec une extrême lenteur vers son esclave (enfin de son point de vue).

\- Pardon?

-Il...il montre des signes d'un réveille qui ne serait que tarder...ses yeux bougent derrière ses paupières, ses main son prises de spam...il m'a même semblé entendre un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres...

\- C'est moi qui l'ai mit dans cet état, tu oses douter des mes capacités?

\- Il s'agit de Shion ! Ce n'est pas un péquenaud venu de je-ne-sait-où qui réussira à le neutraliser si facilement !

L'inconnu grimaça mentalement, il avait craqué...Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de lui dire quelque chose de qui le mettrait en rogne...De plus il savait que son supérieur allait recracher toute sa colère sur lui, il sentait déjà les futurs coups parsemer sa peau...Mais étonnamment il ne fît rien, son supérieur se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire calmement :

-Bah, il me suffit de le déplacer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

L'inconnu haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension...Que voulait dire ce malade mental ? Le déplacer du temple pour le mettre dans sa crevasse ? Impensable. Les ors partiraient à sa recherche et il ne donne pas cher de sa peau si ça devait arriver...Quand à vouloir faire quitter Shion du sanctuaire… C'est techniquement impossible...

Son supérieur rit devant la tête de son ''esclave''

\- Je ne suis certes un ''péquenaud'' mais j'en suis une version surpuissante ! Laisse moi gérer ça...J'ai une mission pour toi mon petit pote...Sage...euh Sega ? Nan c'est...ouais bon ta compris, les emmerdeurs de Gémeaux version plus jeunes viennent d'arriver. Je les ai affaiblis, profite-en pour donner à ce salopard d'Aspros ta drogue.

\- C'est risqué...

\- J'crois que ta pas compris...

L'extravagant agrippa les cheveux de son ''esclave'' et ponctua chacun de ses mots en le frappant contre le mur.

\- CE...CONNARD...DOIT...SOUFFRIR.

Il lâcha son ''esclave'' qui tomba à terre le visage en sang.

\- Sincèrement, j'm'en fou de ce qui peut t'arriver, tu DOIT le lui donner avant qu'on ne puisse plus agir sur lui ! Tu lui donneras le double de la dose habituelle.

-...

\- Bien, t'a l'air moins con qu'en apparence...Tu sait te taire et obéir quand il le faut...n'est ce pas?

\- Oui...

\- Tu agira demain, car dès demain tu quittes le sanctuaire direction les Enfers ! Je t'ouvrirai une faille près du temple du Verseau, c'est l'endroit où il y en a le plus en ce moment... le Verseau ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... tu agrandiras la faille, tu la verras directement ne t'inquiète pas, et en la frappant elle s'élargira et tu arrivera direct au Enfer! Quelqu'un t'attendra là-bas.

Le supérieur alla pour repartir, mais il marcha dans une flaque de sang.

\- Et nettoie moi ce foutoirs ! Après tout...tu a _toute la nuit_ pour le faire ! »

Il parti en riant, lui peut bouger à sa guise dans la nuit, mais pas son ''esclave''. Et en y-pensant, il est sûrement le seul au monde à pouvoir le faire sans souffrir des tourments de la nuit produits par l'algorithme.

Huitième temple 22h

Dégel était assis sur le canapé à côté de Milo… Expliquer la situation au scorpion avait été un exploit! Surtout lui expliquer que non, il n'est pas Camus ! Alors voilà, il lui a tout dit et la nuit est tombé, le forçant à rester dans ce temple...

«J'comprend pas...

-Quoi donc ?

-Première chose : est-ce si horrible que ça de rester dehors de nuit ? Deuxième chose quand arrivera Camus...et les autres.

-Oui ça l'est...tu revis ta mort jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, tu est seul, perdu, l'obscurité t'englobe, tu souffre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Même Kardia qui par stupidité est aller dehors est resté traumatisé par ça...Il en a cauchemardé pendant plusieurs mois...Ensuite, je n'en sais rien, dans une heure, un jour, un ans, cent ans… Nul ne le sait ! Par exemple Aspros est arrivé cinquante ans après sa mort, à l'inverse de Régulus qui est arrivé une heure après!

-Attend Camus peut arriver dans une heure si ça ce trouve ? Mais il ira sûrement dehors et...

-Calme toi, pour le moment personne n'est arrivé de nuit, il faudrait vraiment qu'il ai peu de chance pour que ça arrive!

-Si tu le dit...bon et toi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Dégel resta impassible malgré son étonnement. Que raconte le nouvel arrivant?

\- Bas ouais, quand tu as réalisé que je n'était pas ton Kardia, tu était à la fois rassuré et...déçu?

Dégel a faillit s'étouffer au ''ton Kardia'' et surtout, comment à il fait pour sans rendre compte sans le connaître ? Milo se doutant des questions de Dégel haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

\- Je commence à vous comprendre vous les Verseaux...Alors?

Dégel hésita...Il a tellement de chose sur le cœur...Et il se sent étrangement bien en compagnie de Milo! Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, il remonta ses longues jambes sur le canapé, les entourant de ses bras et commença à parler lentement :

\- Je me sens...responsable de la mort de Kardia...je n'ai jamais réussi à m'excuser...les premières années se passèrent bien, nous étions redevenus amis...mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais, c'est comme si petit à petit mon cœur devient de plus en plus...Fragile...Je ne dort presque plus, je rêve de sa mort...De notre mort...Je regrette de la manière dont j'ai prit par à cette guerre mythologique...Et petit à petit Kardia s'est rendu compte que je ne me portait pas bien, alors, il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus insistant... J'ai pris peur et maintenant je l'évite comme la peste...Alors quand tu m'a parlé tout à l'heure je me suis dit qu'il avait enfin prit les choses en main ça m'a rassuré...mais j'ai aussi eu peur...»

Dégel eu envie de se frapper...Pourquoi racontait il tout ça à un parfait inconnu ? Il décida d'arrêter de se mentir à lui même : il l'a fait car Milo ressemble à Kardia.

Milo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dégel, le stoppant ainsi dans ses pensés.

\- Ne t'inquiète plus...tu n'est plus seul...et tu ne l'a jamais été.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Milo s'endormit, vite rejoins par Dégel qui n'eu même pas la force de virer Milo de son épaule. Et sans s'en rendre compte il posa sa tête contre celle de Milo.

Onzième temple, 23 heures.

Camus se redressait lentement, par Athéna, qu'est ce qu'il avait mal à la tête !

Son temple avait changé... normal songea il, une fois mort quelqu'un a du prendre la relève...Il espérait secrètement que ce soit Hyoga qui ait fini par le remplacer et...Mon dieu ! Que son devenus les ors ? Sont ils... morts ?

Titubant, Camus se dirigea vers la sortie en direction des temples (en particulier du huitième), il franchît le porche en un pas, l'obscurité l'engloba...Il se stoppa net, trop tard hélas...Un seul et unique hurlement sortie de sa gorge, mais nul ne l'entendit.

Troisième temple, au même moment.

Deuteros était assis sur le lit qu'il partageait dorénavant avec son frère. Tenant sa tête entre ses mains il retient un gémissement...Il tentait de se souvenir, il avait l'impression d'oublier des moments de ses journées...Des discutions qu'il avait eu...Agacé de ne pas y parvenir, il partit hors de la chambre laissant Aspros seul.

Aspros commençait à reprendre des couleurs, sa fatigue le quittait, au point de ne pas trouver le sommeil ! Inconsciemment il n'en n'avait pas envie...Dormir le force à cauchemarder, à entendre des rires aigus non-identifiés...

Du côté de Saga et Kanon, la situation est quelque peu...Tendue...chacun se tenaient le plus éloigné possible de l'autre. Mais ils étaient heureux. Ils s'étaient manqués mutuellement, Kanon fini par s'endormir et par se gluer naturellement à son frère, qui ne refusa pas son étreinte, bien au contraire.

7 heure.

Kanon se réveilla, et rougit en réalisant qu'il s'était collé à son frère durant la nuit, il recula brutalement. Parfait, son plan ''s'éloigner de Saga avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui vient de se passer'' aurait pu être parfait si en dormant leur cheveux ne s'étaient pas emmêler... Les deux frères lâchèrent un cris de douleur en même temps.

Sans un mot ils se levèrent lentement et attrapèrent une brosse. À deux le travaille fut vite fini. Saga partit vers la porte mais Kanon attrapa son poignet, et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son frère.

-...Heureux de te revoir.

Devant l'air agréablement étonné de Saga, Kanon agita les mains en l'air tout en disant beaucoup plus fort que prévu :

\- T'imagine rien hein ! J'ai juste fait sa par...

-...Par compassion envers ton grand frère adoré?

-Exactement ! Par compassion envers mon grand frère adoré ! Attends...»

Saga ne put s'empêcher de rire : il avait réussi à piéger son frère... Ce dernier devint écarlate et lui lança tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, c'est à dire surtout des coussins...

-AAAAAH ! Saleté de frère! »

Saga pris très courageusement la fuite, il savait qu'au fond Kanon le remerciait d'avoir agit ainsi. Ils leur évitaient une discution qui aurait pu être gênante et des plus désagréables. Une chose était sûre, leur rapport ne pourront que s'améliorer avec le temps.

7 heures, en direction du huitième temple.

Kardia remonta lentement vers son temple...il avait passé la soirée avec Manigoldo et Mû. Ils avaient attiré le petit bélier et l'avait bombardé de questions, puis avaient bu...Il aurait d'ailleurs bien dormi encore un bon moment, mais il était tombé du canapé où il avait élu domicile pour la nuit, chutant ainsi sur Manigoldo qui c'était endormi par terre. À moitié réveillé et énervé il le balança dehors...Bravo l'amitié!

Grognon il entra dans son temple...et son cœur rata un battement, et ce n'est pas dû à sa maladie...Dégel..SON Dégel était endormi contre un inconnu.

Milo frotta sa joue contre la chaude épaule sur la quelle il est installé, c'est si chaud, si agréable,si...

«-DÉGAGE!»

Le coup de point qu'il se prit le réveilla directement, Dégel se frotta les yeux, son repose-tête avait disparu !

Son cœur faillit lui aussi rater un battement quand il vit Kardia entrain de tabasser Milo.

Kardia visait tout les points sensibles de l'anatomie humaine, ses yeux prirent une lueur orangé, ce qui n'était tout sauf bon signe. Milo lui, évitait autant que possible les coups, et commença à se défendre. Il se jeta sur Kardia le propulsant par terre. Ils se mordirent, griffèrent et se rouèrent de coups.

«- Non...»

La voix de Dégel était faible, pourquoi Kardia n'essayait il pas de comprendre ? Ce mal entendu est pourtant la raison de leur lutte !...Si seulement Kardia posait des questions...cet affrontement n'aurait pas lieu ! Et puis pourquoi Kardia réagissait il ainsi ?

Milo mordit furieusement l'épaule de Kardia, du sang s'échappa de la blessure. D'un coup de poing Kardia expédia Milo à l'autre bout du temple. Kardia se releva et laissa apparaître son ongle rouge , Milo n'eu à peine le temps de se relever que les _scarlet needle_ furent lancé.

Il ferma les yeux.

Une seconde, dix seconde, toujours pas de douleur.

 _Splash._

Le bruit du sang tombant au sol se fît entendre, mais, toujours pas de douleur...Il ouvrit timidement les yeux, son champ de vision fût occupé par une longue chevelure verte...Dégel c'était interposé ! Il vit que Kardia avait pâli au point d'avoir le même teint que les colonnes laiteuse du temple. Kardia voulu faire un pas vers Dégel qui c'était recroquevillé sur lui même. Mais Dégel n'accepta pas l'approche du scorpion.

«- NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! PARS!»

Dégel avait presque hurlé c'est quelques mots, Kardia déglutit : il savait qu'il allait regretter cette action. Dégel sera à l'avenir encore plus austère avec lui.

Milo s'approcha du Verseau et grimaça, il s'était pris cinq piqûre...Il se souvint que Mû était présent au sanctuaire, lui pourrait sûrement soigner ses blessures.

Il passa son bras droit sous l'épaule de Dégel et l'amena en direction du premier temple sans même jeter un seul regard à Kardia...

7h30 huitième temple.

Kardia tentait de mettre un bandage sur son épaule pour la cinquième fois, énervé il l'arracha et le balança à son opposé.

Il ne comprenait pas. Dégel, son Dégel était tranquillement endormi au côté d'un parfait inconnu !...Si il revoyait cet enfoiré qui avait osé amadouer son Verseau il...non il ne devait pas songer aux douces tortures qu'il pourrait lui faire subir...Dégel lui en voudrait encore plus...Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Milo avait regagné le temple de la huitième constellation, il s'approcha de Kardia et s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui.

«- Va t'excuser.

-Toi tu...

Milo le coupât.

-J'ai confondu Dégel avec un ami et lui m'a confondu avec toi, ce mal entendu passé il m'a tout expliqué, le sanctuaire, nos conditions de vie...Et bien plus encore...Nous nous sommes endormis sans nous en rendre compte, et tu est arrivé. Va t'excuser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

Kardia ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Milo soupira et banda les blessures de Kardia...Il se sentait désolé pour lui...Il aurait probablement réagi de la même manière...

Sans un mot ils partirent s'asseoir sur les marches menant au huitième temple. Attendant que Dégel réapparaisse.

Au même moment chez les Gémeaux.

Aspros était étalé dans son lit, son frère l'avait forcé à se recoucher quand il avait découvert qu'il avait passé sa nuit à lire...Tss c'est pas sa faute si il ne trouvait pas le sommeil ! Résultat il a raté une discutions entre les deux nouveaux et son frère...Tous ce qu'il avait compris, c'est que l'aîné est parti saluer les autres ors, suivi de Deuteros qui devait se rendre dans Athènes, pendant que le cadet, lui restait étalé sur la table car de ce qu'il avait entendu «j'les verrais toute l'éternité, ils peuvent attendre deux minutes!» Il sourit, il sentait qu'il allait bien l'aimer lui ! Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chercher le sommeil...

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de sa chambre et finirent pas rentrer dans la pièce, probablement son frère qui avait dû oublier quelque chose. Une main se posa sur son front et une autre sur son menton le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Étonné il ouvrit les yeux...et vît un inconnu avec une longue cape tenant une fiole dans la main.

Premier temple.

Dégel quittait le temple, suivit de Mû bien décidé à ne pas laisser son aîné seul.

Tout son corps était douloureux...Mais c'était mentalement qu'il était le plus touché, déjà fatigué, cet événement n'arrangeait pas son état psychologique...

En remontant, il vit les deux scorpions côte à côte, sans un mot il leur passa devant et ils le suivirent docilement.

L'ascension jusqu'au onzième temple se fît en silence, Dégel plissa les yeux, il lui semblait que quelqu'un était assis près de son temple, mais sa mauvaise vue ne lui permit d'en voir plus...Il ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir vu, Milo se précipita le cœur battant vers la chose non identifiée.

Milo s'arrêta net.

Il était là.

Camus était là, assis la tête caché dans ses bras...Il semblait parcouru de spams. Milo s'approcha.

«- Camus?

Il ne réagit pas.

Inquiet il posa une main sur son épaule, Camus se redressa d'un coup, ses yeux grands ouverts était rougis, ses pupilles étaient si minces qu'il avait du mal à les discerner dans ses yeux anormalement sombres. Les autres le rejoignirent à ce moment, Dégel se tourna vers Kardia qui avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Il a passé la nuit dehors.»

Avant que nul ne purent répondre, un cri de rage les firent tous se retourner (sauf Camus qui fixait l'horizon), et identifièrent l'origine du cri : Aspros suivit de Kanon étaient en train de pourchasser une personne vêtu d'une cape.

Jamais l'inconnu n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie ! Lui qui pensait se faire prendre par les locataires du troisième temple voilà qu'il était tombé sur un Aspros parfaitement conscient et maintenant très légèrement énervé...Un pavé frôla sa tête, ce malade lui balançait tout ce qu'il trouvait! (raison pour laquelle Kanon restait en retrait, Aspros avait essayé de le lancer...) Sans ce soucier des personnes présentes au onzième temple, il se précipita vers le lieu, une fois face au temple, la faille apparut et il l'attaqua, il avait réussi ! Elle s'agrandissait ! Mais Aspros le rejoint...

«- EXPLOSION GALACTIQUE !»

L'inconnu l'évita avec un saut périlleux. L'attaque du Gémeaux frappa donc la faille, qui s'agrandit d'avantage, et n'aspira non pas l'inconnu vers les Enfers, mais toute les personnes présentes près du onzième temple.

«- Eh merde...», fut la seule réaction de l'inconnu.

 **Correction : chibiruizu**

 **L'action se met enfin en place...**

 **Au plaisir!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou !**

 **Je tient à prévenir qu'à partir de ce chapitre, ça va devenir de plus en plus violent à la fois sur le plan physique et psychologique. (et vous allez commencer à me détester petit à petit à partir de ce chapitre)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

Les enfers ?

La chaleurs l'étouffait, sa gorge le brûlait, tout son corps était douloureux….

Face contre terre, la dureté du sol était péniblement douloureuse...Doucement, il ouvrit un œil asséché par le climat aride du lieu. Avec lenteur, il se dressa sur ses avant-bras laissant tomber un rideaux lilas devant ses yeux. Il fixa ses mains écorchées et brûlées dont les bandages ne servaient plus à rien, s'envolant au rythme du vent. Bientôt, ses mains se trouvèrent dénudés de protection.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur ce qui l'entourait, à sa gauche Aspros qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil étrangement calme. Reposant sur son flanc, ses cheveux couvraient sa nudité avec l'aide d'un drap qu'il portait comme vêtement, qui n'était d'ailleurs, plus qu'une simple loque, de nombreuses ecchymoses parsemaient sa peau blafarde mais n'altéraient en rien sa beauté. À sa droite résidait Camus dont son visage se tordait sous la douleur. Lui aussi était brûlé, mais moins gravement que lui Mû, et d'Aspros, le bélier soupçonnait sérieusement cette douleur tout sauf d'origine physique...

Un grognement l'alerta du réveil de Dégel vite suivi de Milo et de Kanon. Tous savaient où ils se trouvaient, l'atmosphère malsaine du lieu ne leur permirent pas de douter...Ils étaient bel est bien aux Enfers. Pour avoir visité les lieux, Mû, Milo et Kanon n'eurent pas le luxe de douter ne seraient-ce qu'un instant.

«- Que s'est-il passé...? »

Ces simples mots prononcés par Mû brisèrent le silence, mais rendirent la situation encore plus lourde, pour simple réponse Dégel hocha la tête de droite à gauche : il ne savait pas.

Plusieurs minutes semblable à des heures défilèrent. Le silence qui régnait fut de nouveau brisé, et par Dégel cette fois.

«Vous ne vous sentez pas différent ?

-...Effectivement...moi qui en arrivant au sanctuaire n'avait aucun remord, aucune haine...je me sentait apaisé, trop apaisé...C'est comme si…

Approuva le jeune bélier tout en cherchant ses mots.

-Comme si nos émotions étaient entravées, et se sont libérées d'un coup, ici aux Enfers.

Compléta Milo fixant durement Mû puis Dégel qui prit la parole.

-Vous avez raison...je me sens...bien ? J'ai l'impression que mes sentiments sont enfin redevenus stable et que...»

Un rire malsain le coupa dans son élan, un rire qu'il ne connaît que trop bien...Lentement, il se tourna vers Kardia qui, recroquevillé sur lui même, les mains crispées à quelques centimètres de son visage riait d'un rire à vous glacer le sang, ses doigts s'écartèrent laissant voir ses yeux, qui grands ouverts étaient dotés d'une lueur orange...Cette lueur que Dégel craignait tant. Il déglutit avec difficulté, si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai, que le sanctuaire contenait leur émotions, alors la folie meurtrière du scorpion qui avait été retenue pendant plus de 200 ans, venait d'être libérée...

« - Les enfers hein...ça doit grouiller de spectres...mon dard hurle d'impatience...Allons tous les trouver et je les massacrerais un à un ! J'entends déjà la belle mélodie de leur hurlement...

\- Tu m'en laisseras quelques un ?

Kardia se retourna vers Milo, qui comme lui brûlait d'impatience. Son sourire s'accentua, oubliant leur différent vis-à-vis de Dégel. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille et susurra :

\- Seulement si tu est sage, petit scorpion, et si leurs cris son pitoyables et ennuyants...

Milo tenta de faire une tête de chien battu (ce qui n'allait gère avec son expression sadique ), Kardia s'apprêta à faire apparaître son dard quand une main pale se posa sur la sienne créant un contraste entre leur peau. Chassant la main rageusement il se tourna vers son propriétaire.

\- Bordel Aspros, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu utilise le peu de capacité intellectuelle dont tu disposes, réfléchis un instant ! Où sommes nous ?

\- Tu me prend pour un con ? Parle moi encore une fois comme ça, et j't'arrache tes yeux pour t'les faire bouffer ! Aux Enfers, t'es pas foutu de reconnaître ce lieu, monsieur j'veux-être-pope-mais-j'suis-trop-mauvais-pour-le-devenir ?

Le regard d'Aspros redevint celui qu'il avait eu jadis, ce regard à vous glacer le sang, un regard de fou dégénéré capable de tout. Mû ne pensait pas que le Gémeau puisse avoir ce genre de regard et était bien content qu'il ne lui soit pas destiné. Et comment ça ''j'veux-être-pope-mais-j'suis-trop-mauvais'' ? Quoi qu'il en soit il essaiera d'en savoir plus...

\- Crois moi Kardia, je suis celui qui connaît le mieux ce lieu parmi nous...Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu uses ton cosmos pour faire apparaître ton dard, tu peut être sur que les spectres vont rappliquer !

\- Sérieux ? Alors même pas besoin de me déplacer ! J'vais pouvoir les défoncer sans à avoir besoin d'user de mes jambes !

\- Si tu n'uses pas tes jambes, déjà que tu n'uses pas de ton cerveaux je me demande bien quelle partie de ton corps utilises-tu ! Écoute, nous sommes des âmes errantes ici, on se fait attraper et c'en est fini de nous ! En ce lieu c'est comme si nous avions un corps, on peut nous couper un bras (note 1), nous transpercer le cœur et direction le tribunal pour finir dans l'une des prisons !

-En gros ici, si on meurt c'est game over ?

Milo décida de prendre part à la conversation, vite rejoint par les autres, Aspros hocha la tête, ce scorpion avait l'air moins stupide que l'autre !

-Exactement, c'est game o'quoi ?

\- C'est une expression, bref pour récapituler, si j'ai bien comprit si l'on use de notre cosmos on avertit les spectres de notre présence, qui tant qu'ils nous aurons pas tué pour nous amené devant le tribunal, ne cesseront de nous poursuivre ?

Aspros hocha la tête, agréablement surpris du bon raisonnement du scorpion numéro deux.

\- Exactement, d'ailleurs on ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit...Sinon ils risqueraient de sentir une présence et de venir s'assurer qu'aucune âme ne s'est égaré.

Pour la première fois Kanon intervint, il s'était adossé contre un pilier de pierre, et avait ainsi une vue d'ensemble de chaque personne.

\- Oui mais en nous déplacant on risque de justement de nous voir.

\- Je sait où être au bon moment, les spectres ne peuvent être partout, nous profiterons de leur absence pour les éviter.

-Comment peut-tu être si sûr ?

-Disons que je connais bien ce lieu...Et les habitudes des personnes y vivant, je sais qu'il n'est pas dans leur habitude de changer le fonctionnement des Enfers. Donc normalement, mes informations ne sont pas périmées.

Kanon leva un sourcil perplexe, il ne savait pas où voulait en venir Aspros... Mû lui désira encore plus questionner l'ancien Gémeau.

Kardia qui commençait à sérieusement à en avoir marre, frappa rageusement des pierres, l'air boudeur il marmonna :

-N'empêche, j'vois toujours pas pourquoi je doit pas les tuer, il suffit juste de ne pas se faire prendre...

Aspros allait répondre mais Mû fut plus rapide.

\- De un : nous n'avons pas d'armures, de deux : Dégel, toi, Kardia et Milo êtes blessés, ose me dire le contraire Kardia, je voit bien que ton épaule est meurtrie. Ensuite, Camus est lui aussi clairement pas en état de se battre, il ne s'est même pas encore réveillé. Aspros aussi ne peut se battre, il est encore affaibli donc il ni y a que Kanon est moi même en état de nous défendre, et enfin même si nous sommes tous des ors, nous ne pouvons pas battre toute l'armée d'Hadès. Et je change de sujet mais Aspros, je pense que nous avons le droit de savoir qui tu pourchassais, et pourquoi.

Kardia avait levé les yeux au ciel plusieurs fois, pff lui blessé ? Pas possible. Aspros lui ne dit rien, il fixa durement le bélier qui lui rendit son regard. Soupirant il leur expliqua le pourquoi du comment. Tous étaient restés silencieux, tous l'avaient écouté, Dégel ne le montrait pas mais il était clairement horrifié, d'une voix lente et basse il leur expliqua sa rencontre avec l'inconnu.

\- Mais alors, nos comportement contrôlés, peut être même le danger de la nuit, pourraient être des actions de cet individu ? Déesse, les autres son en danger ! Nous devons rentrer de toute urgence !» Intérieurement il rajouta _''Pour Shion, il est peut être déjà trop tard...''_

Mû prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, réfléchissant furieusement, il avait du mal à se concentrer, ses émotions lui prenaient toute sa concentration.

Milo lui n'écoutait qu'à moitié la discussion, trop absorbé par Camus. En arrivant au Sanctuaire Élysée, il avait été tellement heureux de revoir son Verseau qu'il en avait oublié toute sa rancœur vis-à-vis de son ami, mais depuis leur arrivée au Enfers...Il avait envie d'attraper Camus par le col, de le secouer tout en lui hurlant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur...

Kanon songea à son frère, si jamais le Sanctuaire ne canalisait plus leur émotions, il n'ose imaginer les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur ce dernier...Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir été heureux après la vie qu'il a vécue. Même si il avait fait tout son possible de son vivant pour se racheter...

De son côté Aspros ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis sa deuxième mort ! Il avait retrouvé un certain calme intérieur et trouvait la situation divertissante.

Ce fût lui qui relança la conversation.

« -Rentrer au Sanctuaire n'est pas une bonne idée de mon point de vue, le type que je pourchassais se trouve ici-bas, trouvons le, et ensuite...On le laisse aux soins de Kardia…

Il se dépêcha de rajouter :

\- Et de Milo, ainsi on devrait avoir des réponses à nos questions...et puis je ne voit pas comment faire pour rentrer...en attendant d'avoir une meilleure solution nous n'avons qu'à faire ça. »

Avant que nul ne purent répondre, Camus poussa un long gémissement et commença à ouvrir ses yeux devenus ternes.

Le Sanctuaire Élysée temple du Taureaux.

Sisyphe s'assit mollement sur le fauteuil de son ami à cornes, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et repensa aux dernières 24 heures…

Ils avaient tout vus un halo de lumière en direction du onzième temple et depuis plus de verseaux, plus de scorpions et plus de Mû, d'Aspros et de Kanon. Le onzième temple à été retrouvé, lui ! Mais en ruine… Les Ors ont passé tout le temps qu'ils purent dehors à la recherche des portés disparus. S'en est suivi une très longue discution, qui fut tout sauf calme, mais aucune hypothèse probable sur leur disparition ne fût prononcée...Tous avaient rejoint leur temple, un goût âpres dans la bouche. Les plus durs à gérer furent Deuteros et Saga. Leur colère et inquiétude était telle qu'ils durent les enfermer le temps qu'ils se calment, et le calme fût revenu étonnamment vite.

L'algo était lui aussi dans une rage épouvantable, sauf que on ne peut enfermer l'algo...Donc de la pluie et de la foudre s'abat sur le Sanctuaire depuis.

Le taureau lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'il accepta de bon cœur. Sirotant la boisson il se laissa bercer par le clapotement de l'eau, gouttant le long du temple.

«- Dit Sisyphe, tu penses qu'on pourra retrouver Dégel, Kardia, Milo, Mû et Kanon ?

\- Et tu oublie Aspros ?

Le taureaux soupira, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, il allait avoir le droit au monologue de l'amitié...

\- Je t'ai posé une question. Aspros ne compte-t-il plus pour toi ? Renies-tu notre amitié commune?

\- Sisyphe… Tu connaît déjà mon avis la dessus, je redeviendrais son amis le jour où il m'expliquera ce qui lui a prit d'avoir voulu tuer le Pope...Tu sais, comme moi que dès que nous abordons le sujet nous avons le droit à des ''je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne'', ''si vous tentez de fréquenter un démon comme moi, vous allez devenir mauvais'', ou encore au très sympathique ''cassez vous de mon temple!''.

\- Je sait tout cela ! Mais il reste mon ami, et...Je ne veux pas l'abandonner...Il est important pour moi… »

Sisyphe baissa sa tête, il oublia vite la colère qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Rasgado, ce dernier se leva et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que le sagittaire regagne son temple en traversant la pluie.

Les Enfers

L'inconnu c'était réveillé à proximité de l'Achéron. Il était seul sur cette terre stérile où le vent balaye tout sur son passage...À croire que les dieux du vent ont décidé de rendre ce lieu encore plus invivable. Ce qui est de toute manière, est la raison d'être de ce lieu. Un royaume que nul vivant ne doit fouler de leur pas : Les Enfers.

Il se mordit le pouce de frustration, ils n'avait pas vus les ors…Ils sont quelque part dans les Enfers, et lui, il ne peut aller à leur rencontre...Un spectre est très vite venu l'accoster et lui ordonna de le suivre sur ordre de son supérieur. D'ailleurs il imagine très bien la colère de ce dernier...Quoi que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas si ce malade trouve la situation des plus amusantes et divertissantes...

Le spectre qui l'accompagnait était des plus chétif, pas très grand, pas très musclé...Ses cheveux gris tirant vers le blanc qui rentrait en contraste avec sa peau bronzée. Voilà tout ce qu'il savait de lui, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se présenter et encore moins de lui expliqué la raison de sa venue...

Après plusieurs heures de marche, le spectre bondit sur un monticule de roche, s'assit dessus et daigna enfin lui adresser la parole.

«- Ici, personne ne pourra nous entendre...Rester au même endroit trop longtemps est dangereux, on nous aurait vus...

\- En quoi cela pose il un problème que les spectres nous voient ? Tu en est bien un toi !

\- ...T'est vraiment pas une flèche toi ! Tu crois franchement que tout les spectres sont au courant de tout ? Ce que j'ai à te dire doit rester confidentiel...Il y a peu, nous avons remarqué la présence d'un...individu qui n'a rien à faire ici bas. Tu DOIT partir à sa recherche, et veiller à de qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi !

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous même ? Qui est-ce ?

-Il s'agît du fléau des hommes et...

-QUOI ? _IL,_ est ici ? Ce n'est pas mon problème, débrouillez vous !

-Mais réfléchis deux minutes ! On sort tout juste d'une guerre sainte, il y a énormément de choses à faire, à reconstruire, les troupes déjà sont à deux doigts de craquer ! Alors si ils apprennent que le fléaux de hommes est parmi nous, ils essayeront tous de fuir et subiront le courroux de sa majesté Hadès ! Et de toute manière tu n'a pas le choix… n'est ce pas ? »

La fin de sa phrase avait été dite d'une manière extrêmement sarcastique, car oui l'inconnu n'avait pas son mot à dire, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il tourna rageusement le dos à ce spectre de mauvaise augure, et partit sous les protestation de ce dernier qui n'avait pas fini de parler.

Les Enfers, l'Achéron.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour expliquer la situation à Camus, ce dernier ne semblait même pas choqué, juste fatigué… Après ça ils se mirent à se déplacer sous la directive d' Aspros. Ils se mouvèrent en fil indienne et deux par deux : Aspros et Mû en tête, suivit des scorpions, des verseaux et pour finir de Kanon qui avait cédé sa place à Mû pour pouvoir rester seul.

Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'ils avaient commencé leur course. Dégel surveillait Camus du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, faibles, mais endurait l'épreuve sans broncher. Et il commençait à être sérieusement inquiet pour Milo et Aspros...Ces dernier n'avaient pas de chaussures et des traces de sang de plus en plus importantes était laissées après chaque foulée. À ce rythme, la chair laisserait place à l'os.

Ignorant la douleur, Aspros tentait de répondre aux questions du Bélier qui étaient ''pourquoi sais-tu tout ça sur les enfers?''. Pour l'instant, il réfléchissait à une réponse...Car c'était hors de question de lui mentir et il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui raconter toute sa vie...

Donc il ne dit rien, personne ne parlait, seul les quelques mains sortant furtivement de l'Achéron, le frottement des vêtements et leur pas produit une ''ambiance'' sonore.

Comment expliquer au Bélier son passé ? Comment ne pas être détesté si il lui dit ? Comment...

 _SPLASH_

Une main avait agrippé la cheville d'Aspros et l'avait fait chuter jusqu'au fond du fleuve en un millième de seconde. Mû tenta de sauter dans l'eau pour le secourir, mais il fut retenu par Dégel qui s'était glissé dans son dos.

«- Lâche-moi! Il… Il va se noyer ! »

Aucune réponse.

Aspros se débattait tant bien que mal...Les corps reposant dans l'Achéron l'empêchaient de remonter à la surface, ils tiraient sur ses vêtement, arrachèrent sa peau...

«- Il… On doit l'aider !»

Aucune réponse.

Une main blanche sortit avec désespoir de l'eau. Elle fût vite recouverte par une quinzaine d'autres mains qui la remirent dans l'eau.

Kanon fixait l'eau...Il savait ce que vivait Aspros. Il avait vécu à peu près la même chose au Cap Sounion.

Il fixait l'eau, rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Tenter de le sauver revenait à se suicider avec lui.

Aspros ouvrit la bouche, de l'air, il lui faut de l'air ! Ses poumons se remplir d'eau et de sang, _son_ sang. Il ferma avec horreur ses yeux...Des mains griffuess avaient frôlé ses yeux et il ne pouvait supporter de voir les autres le fixer depuis le bord, l'air désolé.

Dans un ultime élan d'énergie il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'eau et des cadavres, poussant les macchabées de ses pieds écorché… En vain. Il s'enfonça encore plus vers le fond de l'eau.

Avec horreur Mû vit l'eau se colorer lentement de rouge...Le sang d'Aspros se répandait de plus en plus vite, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire hormis regarder.

Mû qui avait été lâché de l'éteinte de Dégel, s'effondra au sol et fît ce qui d'habitude ne faisait jamais, prier :

''Je vous en conjure, Ô divinité, que vous soyez belliqueux, pacifique, homme ou femme, sauvez cet homme !''

 **note 1 : dans le chronicles d'Asmita, une âme errante se fait couper le bras et hurle, on peut donc en conclure que les âmes errantes ont un ''corps'' dans les enfers et qu'ils ressentent de la douleur physique.**

 **Correction : chibiruizu**

 **Au plaisir! o/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou !**

 **Nous avons dépassé les 1 000 vues ! Un grand merci à vous, et aux personnes qui me suivent et qui m'envoient des reviews et mp, je prend chaque remarque en compte et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^!**

 **Deuxième bonne nouvelle, désormais les chapitres seront corrigés par les soins d'une de mes amies (bonne chance à elle qui devra les corriger ET m'expliquer en même temps mes erreurs), dans un futur proche les chapitres antérieurs subiront le même sort...vous ne seraient donc plus dérangés par ma dyslexie !**

 **bref bonne lecture !**

 **Les enfers l'Achéron**

Briser, modifier, interagir, remodeler, détruire, ignorer, maudire, bénir.

Voilà ce que peuvent faire les divinités avec les destins d'un homme.

Eh cela, le Fléau des Hommes l'a parfaitement compris... malheureusement ?

Une prière, il a entendu une prière, sauver un homme d'une noyade, allait il interagir avec le destin de cette homme ? Oui. Ce fut une chose évidente pour lui, il DEVAIT le sauver. Il parcourut la distance les séparant en quelques millisecondes, une fois sur place il sut quoi faire. Il brûla son cosmos qui, par son intensité engloba les Ors d'une lumière aveuglante, et là le carnage commença... Sous la puissance écrasante de son cosmos, l'eau fût chassée de son lit et les macchabées projetés hors de l'Achéron. Il ne le fît pas dans la délicatesse, il prit le temps de massacrer les corps des défunts, aspergeant ainsi de sang son corps et les bords d'un des fleuves des Enfers.

Après être satisfait de son carnage, le souillé de sang ramassa le corps d'Aspros, coupa à l'aide de son glaive l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et la déposa sur la berge opposée occupée des ors. Sans aucune délicatesse, il traîna le presque noyé pas les cheveux jusqu'à un lieu bien connu de l'ancien Gémeaux...

Il foula le sol de ses pieds divins avec une rapidité impétueuse, sa crinière ondoyait au gré du vent, ses muscles seyant ce tendaient sous l'effort produit. Il dégageait une forte impression de force, de brutalité, de vigueur , de fougue, sa splendeur. Son aura contrastait avec celle d'Aspros qui actuellement était brisé et traîné sur le sol comme une vulgaire loque, le corps en sang recouvert d'hématomes et de toute sorte de griffures et morsures, ses cheveux emmêlés qui dissimulaient avec difficulté les quelques mèches arrachées tantôt par les morts puis par le dieu. Il manifestait une impression de faiblesse, de fragilité, de vulnérabilité.

En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent à leur destination, et sans aucune prévenance, le souillé de sang balança Aspros au milieu de la pièce. Un rictus des plus mauvais se dessina sur le visage du dieu. Pour le moment, tout ce passait comme il le voulait...

Il y a peu, suite à certaine de ses actions, Zeus l'avait sanctionné en l'obligeant à passer plusieurs semaines en compagnie de Chronos... C'est la corvée que tout les dieux essaient de refiler aux autres : tenir compagnie à ce vieillard qui a toujours quelque chose d'ennuyeux à dire... Après moult discutions des plus barbantes, le vétéran à commencé à parlé des destinées, « chaque Homme a plusieurs destinées, l'une d'elles se réalisent en fonction de leurs choix au cours de leur existence. Mais un dieux peu les modifier à sa façon... Chronos, qui heureux d'avoir l'attention de quelqu'un, a proposé au Fléaux des Hommes la possibilité de voir les différentes destinées d'un homme de son choix...Ce dernier, par esprit contradictoire, décida de voir la destinée d'un homme mort depuis fort longtemps (juste pour montrer au vieux que non, tout les hommes n'ont pas forcément plusieurs destinées), alors avec un sourire sarcastique, il annonça sont choix : Aspros des Gémeaux, un homme qui l'a provoqué par le passé et dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de se venger.

Alors il découvrit l'existence des Sanctuaires Élysée, l'arrivé des nouveaux Ors, l'ouverture d'une faille qui les propulsa aux Enfers, et il vit les différentes destinées de cet homme, la première, et donc la plus probable était qu'il finisse noyé dans l'Achéron et que ses confrères retrouvent durant leur voyage des restes de son corps... Cette destinée est assez cruelle mais terriblement ennuyeuse comparée au autres... De plus, cela provoquerait la mort d'un Or qu'il veut à tout pris garder en ''vie'' pour rembourser une sorte de dette qu'il doit à quelqu'un. Donc non, il ne doit pas finir ainsi... Puis Chronos lui en montra une destinée, la plus cruelle, la plus horrible, aux conséquences désastreuses. Mais qui garde la personne qu'il veut protégé en sécurité... Voilà, c'est ça qu'il doit faire, écarter toute les destinées possibles pour pouvoir permettre à celle voulue du Fléaux des Hommes de se produire...

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Aspros et pressa une mèche bleu contre ses lèvres. Bientôt, sa vengeance sera exaucée, bientôt cet homme rejoindra l'une des prisons des Enfers et il ne sera pas le seul à s'y rendre...

Le Fléau des Hommes ce leva et s'apprêtait à partir mais une idée lui vient à l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire paniquer l'ancien Gémeau ? De son glaive il inscrit son nom à côté du presque noyé et là seulement, il fit demi tour et quitta ce lieu.

 **Le sanctuaire Élysée, temple de la vierge.**

«Alors?»

Les deux Gémeaux, voulant retrouver leur frère respectif, mirent en œuvre tout les moyens possibles pour parvenir à leur fin. Après un repli stratégique dans leur temple, ils en conclurent que les disparus ne pouvaient être dans le sanctuaire. Très vite l'hypothèse d'un voyage sur Terre ou même dans les Enfers était devenu envisageable...

C'est ainsi que Deuteros a fini par traîner Saga jusqu'au temple de la Vierge sans lui demander son avis et sans lui expliquer le pourquoi de leur ascension.

Une fois arrivé, le cadet d'Aspros s'est planté devant Asmita qui était en pleine séance de méditation et lui a balancé ses intentions en pleine figure sans même lui faire preuve de la moindre politesse.

La vierge ne bougea pas et de ses yeux clos fixa Deuteros puis Saga, et enfin il daigna leur répondre.

«Hélas je ne peut plus me rendre au Enfers, car oui, ils sont aux Enfers, et non je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je le sait, bref, vouloir m'y rendre me forcerait à rester là-bas pour l'éternité, il me serait impossible de retourner au Sanctuaire et même de pouvoir ramener nos compagnons...

-Donc, par égoïsme tu préfères rester assis sans rien faire plutôt qu'aider tes semblables ? Pathétique.

La dernière phrase de Deuteros fut ponctuée d'un reniflement sarcastique, Saga estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici fit demi-tour et retourna dans son temple laissant seul les anciens Ors.

-Tu te trompes...

Asmita secoua ses cheveux d'or, Deuteros serra de plus en plus ses poings et fini par les abattre contre le mur ou se trouvait Asmita. Il rapprocha son visage à celui de la vierge, à seulement quelques centimètres.

-C'est toujours comme cela avec toi, tu fuit le combat et tes responsabilités, tu est lâche ! Durant la Guerre Sainte tu t'es sacrifié sans même te battre. Certes cela a permis de vaincre l'immortalité des spectres, mais jamais tu n'as tenté de te battre contre un ennemi qui t'aurait mis en danger. Ensuite tu refuse de te rendre là bas, tu te réfugie derrière des ''impossible'' . Même au quotidien tu fuis, la preuve tu as recouvré la vue et pourtant jamais tu n'a osé ouvrir les yeux en ma présence, jamais tu ne m'a regardé... Suis je indigne de cet honneur ? Tu me déçoit Asmita.»

Il tourna les talons et quitta le temple de la Vierge. Asmita stoppa sa méditation et se laissa choir sur le sol, le Gémeau avait malheureusement raison sur quelques points. Il fuyait inconsciemment certains dangers et jamais il n'osait regarder Deuteros, lui avoir donné la vue fut pour lui une terrible sanction. Il n'était pas parfait, lui aussi débordait de sentiments humains et ces derniers ne sont qu'amplifiés en présence du cadet d'Aspros... Alors oui, il le fuyait en quelque sorte... Non pas qu'il développait des sentiments envers ce dernier, mais avoir vue son monde intérieur lui fit découvrir des sentiments dont jamais il n'aurait soupçonné l'existence...

Il avisa toute les solutions possible pour au moins rentrer en contact avec les Ors qui sont au Enfers, il ne trouva aucune solution, mais une idée lui frôla l'esprit...eh si...

 **Les Enfers l'Achéron**

Les Ors furent projetés loin du fleuve, étalés sur le sol ils reprenaient lentement leurs esprits. Mû tenta de se relever en prennent appui sur son bras gauche, mais sa main rencontra une surface molle et humide. En ouvrant les yeux, il retira sa main vivement, il avait touché un bras arraché. Sous le coup de la surprise il tomba sur les fesses et vit la scène qui s'offrait devant ses yeux... Le fleuve reprenait son cours normal, suite au choc provoquée par le Fléau des Hommes. Du sang était répandu sur les berges, le pire était les corps des défunts disloqués... Avec dégoût il vit que Milo était sous plusieurs bouts de corps, ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se réveiller, propulsant les corps loin de lui.

«Mais c'est quoi ce bordel...»

Susurra Milo, qui mit une main devant sa bouche par dégoût, réussissant à se retenir de vomir, ce qui ne fut pas la cas de Mû qui n'arriva à se contenir plus longtemps. Il eu à peine le temps de se lever et de se pencher que tout son estomac recracha son contenu. Il sentit une main lui frotter le dos, tout en s'essuyant les commissures des lèvres et en se rasseyant. Il se retourna vers la personne qui lui faisait preuve d'une marque d'affection, ce fut Dégel qui lui aussi semblait écœuré.

Milo se releva et chercha Camus du regard, ce dernier peinait à se relever. Il s'approcha de lui et tenta de l'agripper par le bras pour le mettre sur pied. Ce dernier lui mordit la main jusqu'au sang. Le scorpion recula immédiatement d'étonnement, Camus n'agissait pas comme ça, et surtout avec lui ! Il reporta son attention sur le Verseau qui était terrifié, il tremblait, ses yeux devenus vitreux étaient grand ouvert, il respirait avec difficulté...bref un comportement tout sauf normal pour le Maître des Glaces !

Il préféra le laisser seul pour le moment, lui même était bien trop dérangé par la scène pour être capable de le rassurer, bien au contraire !

Tout les Ors finirent par se relever, sauf Camus qui était resté assit par terre tout en fixant ses pieds. En temps normal, Kardia lui aurai lancé une remarque des plus désagréables, mais pas cette fois, il savait ce qu'endurait le Verseau. Il préféra donc se taire exceptionnellement.

«Hé, vous avez remarqué ce cosmos qui s'était fait ressentir ?

S'adressa Milo au Ors de sa génération, sûrement les seuls à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Mû hocha la tête, tout en croisant le regard de Milo.

-Oui, il était d'une puissance incroyable... Il semblait naturellement agressif, rempli de haine mais pas envers nous... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi m'est-il si familier et inconnu à la fois ?

-Je suis sur de l'avoir ressenti à un moment de ma vie...mais quand ? » conclu Milo secouant sa tête bleuté d'incompréhension.

L'ex Marina était celui qui semblait le moins souffrir de leur arrivée aux Enfers et de l'intervention du Dieu. Il se tenait debout fièrement sur un monticule de pierre pour prendre de la hauteur ce qui lui permit d'observer les alentours. Il siffla ses compagnons et leur montra du doigt l'autre rive.

«Hé, ce ne serait pas une mèche d'Aspros?

Ces quelque mots prononcés eurent pour effet de mettre Mû debout en un clin d'œil.

-Hein ? Aspros ? Une mèche ? Mais...

Kanon lui coupa net la parole.

-Ouh, calme little moutmout ! T'as qu'à aller voir ! »

Ça, il ne se le fît pas dire deux fois. Préférant ignorer humblement le ''little moutmout'', il chercha du regard une mèche bleue, qu'il remarqua vite, par la longueur de celle ci et par sa couleur qui était tout sauf en accord avec la gamme chromatique du lieu.

Un grand sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres du Bélier.

«Si ça se trouve ma prière a été entendue ! Un dieu nous a aidé, et nous aurait laissé cette mèche pour nous dire qu'il va bien !

-Mais oui c'est ça...et moi je suis un lutin des forêts !

-Kanon !

-Bah quoi ? Tu ne penses pas un peu rêver là ? Franchement, qui hormis Athéna s'emmerderait à sauver des morts aux Enfers ?

 **-** Alors comment expliques-tu tout cela ? Je ne crois pas que tout cela est dû à une simple coïncidence...»

Kanon ce contenta d'un simple reniflement méprisant en guise de réponse.

Dégel s'avança près des deux Ors avec sa grâce naturelle, vite suivi des deux Scorpions.

«Nous pourrions profiter du peu de profondeur de l'eau et de l'absence provisoire des macchabées pour traverser et vérifier si Aspros est dans les parages ?

-Heiiiin ? Tu comptes aller aider ce pauv'type ?

Kardia s'en étouffa presque, lui le grand Kardia du Scorpion, mangeur de pomme, sadique à ses heures perdues (il doit en avoir beaucoup !), aller aider Aspros des Gémeaux, ex-traitre (même si il doute franchement de la vivacité du ''ex''), frère du Démon de l'île de Kanon, tout sauf protecteur des faibles et des chevaliers d'Or (enfin un truc dans le genre, c'était une phrase d'un livre de Dégel, mais lui les détails...), juste impensable !

-Évidemment ! Hâtons-nous avant que le niveau de l'eau ne monte et que les macchabées ne reviennent.

-Non.

Dirent en cœur les deux Scorpions.

-Tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi Milo !

Mû n'y croyait pas, les deux gardien du huitième temple qui refusaient d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin, un frère d'arme qui plus est !

Kardia s'approcha de Mû et posa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Écoute, sauver Aspros ça nous résume à perdre du temps pour chercher le type qui nous a envoyé ici, donc moins vite on le trouve, plus on met en danger ceux restés au sanctuaire... Surtout que ton maître semble déjà en mauvaise posture, tu ne voudrais pas risquer de le mettre encore plus en danger ?

-QUOI ? Le Grand Pope est en danger ?

-Ah ! C'est vrai Milo, tu n'est pas resté longtemps au sanctuaire, mon maître ne s'est pas réveillé et...

-Queu-ah? *

S'écrièrent ensemble Dégel et Kardia, la bouche grande ouverte pour le Scorpion.

-Shion... Notre petit Shishi Grand Pope ?

-Oui mon maître fut le pope durant ces deux-cents dernières années. Vous en doutiez, non ?

Dégel passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en cherchant ses mots.

-Oui bien sur que nous en doutions ! Mais nous pensions qu'il allait former quelqu'un pour ensuite retourner à Jamir et...

Il stoppa sa phrase, ouvrant grand ses yeux et se tourna vers son ami du huitième temple.

-Ô déesse, Kardia tu réalises ?

-Malheureusement non...

Les Ors de la nouvelle génération se regardèrent, car eux non plus ils ne réalisaient pas ! Milo qui aime Shion comme un père pris la parole.

-Réaliser quoi ?

Dégel sourit, d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait derrière la tête...

-Eh bien le plus apte à te répondre... C'est Aspros justement, donc si tu veux des réponses... Tu peux toujours demander à Kardia mais il semble ne pas comprendre où je veux en venir... Et tu sais Kardia il y aura sûrement des spectres de l'autre côté de la rive et...

-Hein ? Spectre ? De l'autre côté ! Mais qu'attendons nous ? Mais hum je vais là-bas pour Aspros n'en doutez pas hein !

Kardia sauta dans l'eau, et commença à traverser.

-Allez en route ! Dépêchons-nous avant qu'Aspros ne meurt de peur ! Et que les spectres fuient en me voyant mouhahahha !

-Mais oui, mais oui, nous arrivons ne t'inquiète pas !

 **Les Enfers ?**

Aspros commençait à doucement immergé de son coma, il tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, mais retomba directement sous la douleur, les minutes qui suivirent furent occupées par le Gémeaux à recracher toute l'eau et le sang que contenaient ses poumons. Tout en essuyant un filet de bave, il se redressa sur ses fesses meurtries et analysa son état physique, il passa ses mains sur son visage, qui ne semblait ne pas avoir trop souffert de l'agression des défunts. Tant mieux, il ne serai pas dévisagé, son torse semblait assez intacte si l'on ne compte pas les marques de griffures... Mais le reste de son corps de reçut pas ce traitement de faveur... Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, les doigts de sa main droite était brisés, ceux de la gauche en sang, ses bras recouvert de balafres superficielles mais assez profondes pour le faire souffrir. Ses jambes étaient, quand à elles, dans un état lamentable, il n'avait presque plus de peau dessus, ses muscles étaient sérieusement déchirés, ses pieds n'en parlons même pas. Le pire fut son dos, à en juger par la trace de sang qu'il y avait derrière lui, quelqu'un l'avait traîné jusqu'ici...

La peur qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment était telle... Il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé... Les mains squelettiques des morts étaient, en l'espace d'un court instant, remplacées par des mains de jeunes femmes qui riaient, du même rire que ceux présents dans ses cauchemars... Là, il avait paniqué, rajouté à cela le fait de voir des personnes vous observer de haut, à la surface, sans intervenir, juste vous dévisager avec un certain mépris pour certains, de l'indifférence pour d'autres... Ou encore avec peine...

Son cauchemar continua quand il réalisa là où il se trouvait : son ancienne maison démoniaque... Il laissa glisser sa main pour mieux se stabiliser et cette dernière rencontra une surface rugueuse, le sol n'était pas lisse. Quelqu'un avait gravé quelque chose dessus... Il pâlit quand il vit ce qui y était inscrit... Le nom de son sauveur...Ἄρης _..._ Arès...(*)

 **Sanctuaire Élysée, premier temple.**

Il était ennuyé... l'Excentrique ne savait pas quoi faire du Vieux Bélier... Il s'était vanté auprès de son esclave qu'il pouvait déplacer Shion à tout moment du sanctuaire Élysée... Ce qui est vrai, mais pour le mettre où ? Il allait quand même pas le cacher dans un placard ! En plus en quelques secondes, le vétéran casserait tout, donc bon... Il était bloqué... Laisser Shion se réveiller, c'est s'assurer la découverte de ses plans au yeux de tous, car il était sûr que ce dernier avait vu son visage avant qu'il ne lui ai lancé un sort pour le garder endormi... Et le vieux mouton ne mettrait pas trop de temps avant de découvrir ses ambitions...

Que d'imprévus ! Il dut avouer en revanche que l'imprévu des Ors qui se baladent plus ou moins tranquillement dans les Enfers l'arrangeait beaucoup ! Il avait prévus d'en expédier là bas. Bon, pas forcément ceux là, ni maintenant, mais au moins ça, c'est fait !

Il s'assit en tailleur par terre et joua avec une mèche du vieux bélier... Que faire de lui... Le balancer dans un océan pour qu'il se noie ? Pas assez sûr, il serait capable de revenir... Le jeter dans un volcan ? Le phénix serait capable de le sauver in-extrémiste (comme par hasard), et là, même les vivants se mêlerai de son plan... Tss, même plus le droit de comploter tranquille ! Après moult propositions aussi stupides les unes que les autres, une d'entre elle semblait parfaite ! Il lui suffit juste de convaincre quelqu'un... Et ça ne sera pas difficile... Un rictus sadique s'afficha sur son visage, il se leva et caressa la tête de Shion.

«Dis au revoir, à ce sanctuaire...bientôt tu le quitteras de façon définitive...»

 ***référence à la Série abrégé épisode 7 (d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière...)**

 ***''Fléau des Hommes'', ''souillé de sang'' sont des épithètes homériques attribuées à Arès, pour ce dernier vu qu'il n'apparaît presque pas dans le manga il ne sera que peu présent dans cette fic, cependant pour son physique je me baserais sur une des pages de The Lost Canvas Chronicles où on peut l'apercevoir, pour son caractère du peu de description qu'il est faite à ce sujet et de la mythologie.**

 **Camus sera plus mit en avant dans le prochain chapitre (normalement), il n'apparait pas assez pour le moment et je compte bien y remédier...**

 **Au plaisir et à bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Certain passage on étés plus long que prévus, je n'ai donc pas pu mettre tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre...**

 **La correction des autres chapitres avance, celui-la n'aurait pas dû sortir avant au moins une semaine, mais une amie c'est très gentillement proposé pour me le corriger vu qu'il ne lui spoilait pas the lost canvas.**

 **D'ailleurs, après sa correction je lui ai conté l'un de mes délires complètement stupide et nous sommes parti loin ensemble...nous avons finit par écrire dessus ! Bref la fic s'appelle Sanctuary Activities (c'était l'instant pub ! ) et non elle ne changera pas mon rythme de publication, interdiction absolu d'occuper mes soirées consacrées à l'écriture Des Sanctuaires Elysée !**

 **Le sanctuaire, 12 temples.**

Albafica avait pris cette habitude depuis peu. Celle de descendre à l'aurore jusqu'au premier temple, afin d'y déposer une gerbe de fleur. Il se disait que c'était le moindre qu'il puisse faire pour le Bélier.

Il commença à descendre les nombreuses marches d'un pas énergique, vase garnis de pivoine, de lys blanc et de rose foncé à la main.

De son vivant il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les fleurs, c'est seulement à sa mort qu'il a ressenti son immense attachement et admiration à leur égard. À son arrivée au sanctuaire il avait commencé à entretenir cette amour vis à vis de la flore. Il avait changé. Comme tout ceux présent dans le sanctuaire. Mais c'était tout à fait normal en plus de deux cents ans n'est-ce pas ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions une fois arrivé au onzième temple, devenu un amas de ruine depuis la disparition de certain des ors. Au dixième et neuvième temples étaient tout deux inoccupés. Leurs propriétaires étaient très probablement descendus jusqu'au premier. Le huitième et septième étaient vides, laissant pour seul habitant un silence lourd et angoissant. Une fois arrivé au sixième, le poisson eu pour étonnement de ne pas voir son gardien en méditation, et c'était bien la première fois en plus de deux cents ans qu'il voyait cela ! Il n'en tient pas compte et continua son ascension jusqu'au temple du lion. Régulus était justement en train de se préparé pour sortir et accueillir Albafica avec son énergie toujours aussi débordante. Malgré son côté enfantin, l'on pouvait lire dans son regard une immense maturité et sérénité. Le bel homme espéra que le lion de la nouvelle génération sera aussi noble que Régulus...

Il s'arrêta face au temple du cancer et pris une immense respiration...un parcourt du combattant allait commencer... Une fois à l'intérieur, il marchait sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Manigoldo qui dormait, au vus du bruit produit à l'intérieur de la chambre. Slaloment entre les affaires jetées, il trouva étonnamment vite la sortie.

Le temple des Gémeaux était actuellement occupé par Saga assit près de la table un imposant ouvrage posé sur ses genoux. Il salua le poisson d'un discret signe de tête et continua sa lecture. Deuteros lui, n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez.

Le deuxième temple, à l'inverse de celui du cancer, était déserté propre et rangé. Ne dit on pas que le lieu où l'on habite est un reflet de l'âme ?

Enfin il arriva au premier temple. Il salua Rasgado, Sisyphe et El Cid, qui une fois par semaine, se réunissaient pour entretenir le temple de Shion.

Il leur prit la clé qui permettait de déverrouiller la chambre du Bélier. Une précautio qu'ils avaient prisent, au cas où le Bélier se réveille en pleine nuit. Mais ils eurent aussi l'idée de laisser un mot sur la porte, expliquant brièvement la situation. Ainsi le Bélier ne paniquerait pas d'incompréhension de se retrouver dans son temple.

Déverrouillant la porte, Albafica se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin d'y ouvrir les volets, laissant ainsi la lumière éclairée la pièce et en dévoiler son contenu...

Tout en nettoyant les trois amis bavardèrent tranquillement. Ça leur faisaient un bien fou de parler calmement après tout les événements qui se sont produits...Mais leur moment de détente fut interrompu par un Albafica arrivant en trombe. Sur son visage ils virent de l'incompréhension, du soulagement, ou étaient-ce de la colère ? Nul ne le su.

Le bel homme poussa un soupir, lissa ses cheveux de sa main gauche.

«-Vous auriez pu me prévenir...

Les trois amis se regardèrent...le prévenir de quoi ?

Face à la non prise de parole de ses pairs, Albafica repris la parole.

-Bien oui, du réveil de Shion !

Rasgado laissa tomber le verre qu'il astiquait. Les trois Saints ouvrir la bouche et la refermèrent, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot...

-D'ailleurs où est-il ?

Avait repris Albafica. Sysiphe posa ce qu'il avait en main, s'approcha d'Albafica, et frôla son bras de sa main gauche.

-Comment ça Shion est réveillé ? Que racontes-tu ?

Le douzième gardien battit des paupières, ils n'étaient pas au courant ?

-Eh bien, il est réveillé non ? Il n'y-a personne dans la chambre et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Les trois amis c'étaient précipités dans la chambre du Bélier...qui était effectivement vide, les draps du lit froissés, froids. Les volets clos, la clé encore posé dans la serrure déverrouillée il y-a peu par Albafica. Tous pâlirent. El Cid fixa ses frères d'armes, parlant lentement d'une voix plus faible que d'habitude.

-Nous sommes d'accord que Shion était là tout à l'heure ? Et qu'il n'a pas pu se volatiliser ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Albafica commença à comprendre la situation.

-Attendez...Vous ne saviez pas? Il était là il y-a peu ?

-Oui il était là, c'est moi El Cid, qui suit aller vérifié en arrivant il y-a une heure, j'ai fermé les volets pour empêcher à la chaleur de rentrer.

Rasgado et Sisyphe approuvèrent, le Taureau apporta un surplus d'informations.

-Et s'il aurai voulu sortir nous l'aurions entendu, comme tu l'a remarqué Albafica, la porte et les volets étaient fermés...Et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas assez d'énergie pour se téléporter...

Sisyphe s'assit sur le lit défait, pris sa tête entre ses mains.

-Déesse...mais où est Shion ?

 **Les Enfers**

L'inconnu courrait depuis plusieurs heures, voir jours, à la recherche d'Arès...Et il arrivait déjà a tirer une conclusion sur le dieu...Celle qui se foutait totalement de lui !

En effet, le Fléau des Hommes, prenait un malin plaisir à berner l'inconnu. Alors que l'inconnu courait à sa recherche, il senti un cosmos d'une puissance incommensurable ! Il couru à toute vitesse, à tel point que ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol, on aurait dit qu'il volait.

Mais voilà. Dès qu'il s'était approché de près du cosmos, il avait disparu. Pour ré-apparaître à l'endroit précis où se trouvait l'inconnu avant de galoper jusqu'au cosmos si puissant.

Et le dieu n'avait pas fait ça une fois...il l'avait six fois !

Simple coïncidence ? L'inconnu y-avait songé bien sûr ! Mais son hypothèse fut vite mise de côté quand il avait décidé de dormir un peu pour se reposer. Et qu'au moment de s'endormir, il avait senti une main se poser sur son épaule, puis avait ressenti le cosmos tant recherché, à côté de lui...il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait disparu laissant derrière lui un rire des plus moqueur.

Alors oui, Arès se foutait bel et bien de lui !

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que le dieu avait complètement disparut d'un coup, il avait cru ressentir son cosmos au abord de l'Achéron,mais avec lui il commençait à se méfier.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il arpentait les Enfers...

Il se laissait guider par les brides de cosmos laissés par le Fléau des Hommes, il prenait son temps. À quoi bon ? Il n'arriverait jamais à coincer le dieu entre deux murs ! Maintenant qu'il y-pensait, son supérieur devait parfaitement savoir que c'était impossible pour lui de surveiller Arès...Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir forcé à se rendre aux Enfers ? Il stoppa sa marche.

Et si depuis le début, son supérieur tentait de le garder loin du sanctuaire ? La situation commençait à sérieusement dégénérer pour lui. Il y-a plusieurs années, cet excentrique était venus le voir. Il lui avait parlé du sanctuaire Élysée, l'inconnu fut ravi en entendant cela. Mais son plaisir fût de courte durée...L'excentrique lui expliqua qu'un complot s'organisait. C'est là que l'excentrique lui proposa un marché, l'inconnu se souvient encore aujourd'hui de ses paroles :

«-écoute mon petit pote, j'te propose un truc. Tu m'aide à éliminer un des ors de ce sanctuaire et en échange je te dit qui complote, pourquoi ils font cela et je t'aiderais à éliminer cette (prend une pose théâtrale) Odieuse conspiration ! Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne fait évidement pas partit de cette grossière mise en scène ! »

Il ne l'avait pas cru. Comment croire un type pareil ? Mais voilà, il lui avait souvent parlé au cours de ces dernière années, il lui avait susurré des mots, des idées, petit à petit il avait commencé à faire confiance à cet excentrique. Et puis quitte à sacrifier une ''vie'', il en sauve 23 autres. C'est injuste, mais terriblement tentant...

L'excentrique fini de le convaincre en lui disant un nom. Un des coupables : Arès. Un dieu à éliminé pour le Salut des chevalier d'ors. Ce dieu tant détesté...si belliqueux, il se souvient d'un texte qu'il avait lu jadis à son sujet.

 _«_ _Je te hais plus qu'aucun des dieux qui vivent sur l'Olympe_

 _Car tu ne rêves que discordes, guerres et combats »_ * Ces quelques phrase résume exactement ce que ressentait l'inconnu vis à vis d'Arès. De la haine. Pour lui le dieux complotait contre les ors, dans le seul but de se battre, de semé la discorde. C'est à ce moment qu'il accepta de rejoindre l'excentrique. Quand il lui parla d'Arès Au début tout ce passa bien, il devait juste s'en prendre à Aspros. Mais petit à petit il fût forcé de s'en prendre à d'autre. Il perdait tout contrôle sur la situation.

Alors qu'il continua sa marche, il se rendit compte qu'il était extrêmement proche du cosmos d'Arès. Il en eu le souffle coupé. Il voyait enfin le dieu...il se dissimula derrière des roches et l'observa.

De dos, le dieu portait une armure de cuir rouge et d'or composé d'un plastron, de jambière et de protection pour les avants bras, de simples sandales de cuir et une longue cape ébène . Un équipement des plus basique. Une lance dans la main droite, son casque sous le bras gauche pour compléter le tout. Malgré la cape, l'inconnu devinait une musculature des plus avantageuse. Ses cheveux, noir tirant vers le brun lui tombait en de lourdes mèches sur ses épaules, pour finir leur course sur ses omoplates. *

Le dieu s'apprêtait à partir quand un autre cosmos bien trop familier pour l'inconnu se manifesta. Son supérieur, l'excentrique venait d'arriver.

Il se posa sans grâce au côté du dieu belliqueux.

«-Arès ! Quel plaisir de te revoir.

Le dieu ri, poussa de sa main une mèche, qui visiblement se trouvait sur sa poitrine.

-Toi comme moi, nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai et non réciproque. Ne me fais pas perdre de temps, que me veux-tu ?

L'inconnu fut étonné par la splendeur de la voix du dieux, il l'imaginait plus cruel, et plus grave. L'excentrique rapprocha son visage de celui du Fléau des Hommes.

-Je viens te mettre en garde...

Le belliqueux explosa de rire, et décala sans ménagement l'excentrique, faisant choir le chapeau de se dernier.

-Mais je t'en pris ! Provoque moi ! Je n'attend que ça ! Mais puis-je savoir de quoi dois-je me méfier !

L'excentrique, ramassa son chapeau, se redressa pour tenter d'avoir l'air le plus imposant possible. C'aurais pu marché...seulement Arès le dépassait d'une tête...Il ignora ce détail et menaça le dieu.

-Je sais que tu est au courant pour le sanctuaire, fais comme bon te semble avec les ors, mais je t'interdis de toucher ne serais-ce qu'un seul cheveux d'Aspros, il m'appartient !

-voyons...jamais je n'ai touché ce type...pourquoi devrais-je le toucher ?

L'excentrique, se rapprocha de lui, le regardant de travers.

-Est-ce vrai ?

Arès prit son ton le plus mielleux

-mais oui bien sûr... _si tu savais_ compléta il par pensé ; tout en caressant sa main qui avait agrippé les cheveux du Gémeau.

-bien je te crois... _il se fout de moi_ grinça intérieurement le supérieur de l'inconnu.

Pour le plus grand étonnement de l'excentrique, Arès aborda un nouveau sujet.

-J'ai ouïe dire, qu'un complot avait lieu en ce moment. Je suppose que tu en fais parti ?

L'inconnu arrêta de respirer. Arès ne fais pas partit du complot ? L'excentrique eu un rire des plus sincère.

-pour une fois que tu es au courant de quelque chose ! Tu es bien informé pour une fois... Bien sûr que j'en fais parti ! Je ne suis pas le chef de cette organisation, loin de là ! Mais j'en fais parti...j'ai même pour larbin un or qui devait se rendre là-bas !

Arès fronça ses sourcils et feula

-Ton larbin, ce ne serait pas ce gars qui me suis depuis plusieurs jours ?

-Je sais que tu t'en amuse.»

Arès poussa un léger soupir méprisant et parti, il avait assez parlé avec lui, et n'admettrai pour rien au monde qu'il avait raison.

L'excentrique parti à son tour, laissant seul l'inconnu qui avait tout entendu...Qui ne comptait plus se laisser manipuler de la sorte, et qui décida de se venger de cette affront...

 **Les Enfers, L'Achéron.**

Kanon rentra dans l'Achéron avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Le fleuve était immense, et ils devaient à tout prix arriver jusqu'à l'autre rive avant que le niveau de l'eau ne retrouve sa hauteur habituelle. Il avait crains que Charon arrive alerté par le bruit , mais au bout de quelque minutes, il se convainca qu'il le terrasserait sans problème. Ils étaient en file indienne : les deux scorpions en tête, Dégel et Mû ensuite, Camus puis lui, Kanon qui fermait la marche.

Ils devaient faire vite...le niveau de l'eau montait déjà...

Du côté de Dégel.

Le Verseau fixait les scorpions. Il ne comprenait pas. Connaissant Kardia, il aurait dû détester Milo ! Et pourtant...Ils étaient inséparables ! C'était tout à fait illogique. Rancunier comme il l'est, Kardia aurait du chercher à se venger de Milo ! Et pourtant...Ils s'entraidaient ! Dégel se mordit légèrement la lèvre...il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Kardia et cette sensation qui lui oppressait le cœur...Il était...vexé ? Vexé que le scorpion ne fasse plus attention à lui ? Jaloux ? Jaloux que Kardia l'abandonne pour le premier venu ? Qu'il...

Non loin des réflexions du Verseau, Kardia se retourna légèrement vers Dégel. Et en voyant ce dernier le fixé tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire pervers...Tout se passait comme prévus...

Plus loin derrière, Camus était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pour la vingtième fois il tenta sans réussite de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé après sa première mort, mais après...Plus rien de rationnel. Il s'était réveillé dans son temple qui semblait si familier, mais si différent...Une fois debout il n'avait eu qu'une seule idée : s'assurer que Milo était vivant. C'est là, que son cauchemar débuta. Il était allé hors de son temple et instantanément l'obscurité l'engloutie. Elle pénétra dans chaque pores de sa peau, dans chaque coupures, par ses oreilles, ses narines, ses oreilles...par ses yeux. Toute ces intrusions n'avaient qu'une seule et unique destination : son cerveau. Quand elles l'atteignirent, l'Enfer débuta. Il se sentait gelé, il revécu sa mort. Il sentait le froid ramper le long de son corps avec une lenteur insupportable. C'était une torture. Le froid ravageait tout. La douleur provoquée était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler...mais personne ne vient...il était seul avec pour seule compagnie l'obscurité. Il se sentait mourir à l'infini, dès que par miracle le froid atteignait son cerveau ça recommençait, plus lentement...plus douloureux encore...Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Où était-il ? Qu'était advenu Milo... Il eu malheureusement la réponse à cette dernière question. Non content de seulement le torturé, l'obscurité, lui fît vivre encore et encore la mort de Milo. Forcé de la voir sans pouvoir intervenir. Forcé de voir cet ignoble Rhadamanthe le balancer tel un déchet dans le Cosytus. Forcé d'être spectateur...

Mais l'aube arriva enfin, l'obscurité partie du sanctuaire...mais pas de sa tête, dès qu'il fermait les yeux il se sentait mourir, il voyait Milo périr. Alors quand il le vît devant lui accompagné de son sosie et de parfaits inconnus il se cru fou. Après tout...pourquoi pas ? Et si la nuit qu'il avait vécu n'était que le fruit de son imagination ?

Le niveau de l'eau monte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de douter plus longtemps, qu'il se retrouva en Enfer. On lui expliqua quelque chose, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il n'écoutait plus. Il ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait. Des fois, il sentait une main le pousser dans une direction, alors il courrait. Il obéissait, point.

Et maintenant il était...dans l'Achéron ? À moins que ce ne soit encore l'un de ses délires...

Mais alors pourquoi courrait-il ? Pourquoi respirait-il ? Pourquoi vivait-il...?

Son cœur rata un battement.

Si tout cela appartenait au fruit de son imagination...Pourquoi continuait-il à souffrir ?

Et si...Depuis le début tout n'était que rêve ? Les Enfers, l'obscurité qui l'englouti...si tout n'était que rêve à quoi bon subir ce cauchemar ? Il se demanda même si une bonne partie de sa vie n'était que rêve, son vécu entant que renégat, la mort de Milo, sa propre mort, son combat que contre Hyoga...Camus eu un sourire plein de bonheur mêlé à de la folie. Oui...si ça se trouve, il avait été blessé durant un entraînement, et était plongé dans une sorte de coma...il avait lu ça quelque part, que le coma prolongé provoquait des rêves à certaines personnes...alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il avait enfin un nouvelle objectif...Sortir de ce cauchemar ! Mais comment ? Son sourire s'agrandit, il y-avait un moyen des plus simple...mourir. Nul ne peut rêvé de sa propre mort. Alors s'il se laisse mourir, peut-être se réveillera-t-il ? Peut être quittera-t-il cette douloureuse torture ? Et Milo sera vivant, devant lui avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. C'est une certitude pour Camus, Milo est vivant, et il comptait bien le rejoindre...

Il réfléchissait avec une rapidité incroyable, les pensées fusaient, s'entremêlaient, fusionnaient, disparaissaient. Et enfin il su quoi faire. La solution était toute simple et à portée de main. L'Achéron lui servirai à sortir de ce cauchemar, à retourner à la vie.

Le niveau de l'eau monte.

Il fixa l'eau...Elle était tellement...attirante...Il avait juste à se laisser tomber...À laisser l'eau l'aspirer, le submerger. À se laisser noyer.

L'eau l'hypnotisait, elle ondoyait autour de ses jambes. Pour Camus ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait la sentir en lui, l'étouffer, le tuer... Le rationnel Camus ne supporta pas une minute de plus de vivre dans ce songe, il se laissa tomber à l'eau. Enfin l'eau se mouvait en lui, il pouvait la sentir dans ses poumons...c'était si...apaisant. Il se laissait aller...cette supercherie allait enfin prendre fin...il allait enfin revoir le vrai Milo...

Alors qu'il se sentait partir, il senti l'eau s'éloigner de son corps, elle n'était plus autour de lui. L'air l'avait remplacé.

Il poussa un gémissement d'agonie.

Pourquoi ne mourrait-il pas, pourquoi...

 _Spaf_

Le rationnel Camus ouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un l'avait giflé. Il battit ses paupières pour en chasser l'eau qui troublait sa vue, et vit qui avait fait ça.

Kanon.

Le Gémeau l'avait sortit complètement de l'eau, le tenant à bout de bras par le col de son vêtement. Les yeux vitreux, Camus restait là, à fixer le cadet. Kanon soupira le remis dans l'eau et le re-gifla. Camus posa une main à sa joue, son regard était devenus plus net, plus brillant.

Kanon l'attrapa par les épaules et lui hurla :

«-Tu n'es pas un fou. Tu n'es pas un rêveur.

Cette douleur que tu ressens, que tu as ressentit, et que tu ressentira est réelle ! Ouvre les yeux ! Bat toi !

Si tu veux être heureux, bat toi !

Si tu veux sauver tes compagnons, tes amis, tes frère d'armes...bat toi !

Le temps qui passe est réel, c'est notre présent, ne la gâche pas ! Bat toi !

Ta vie à été un Enfer, je le sait. Si tu ne veux pas que ta mort le soit aussi, Bat toi !

Ne reste pas les bars croisés. Ne reste pas spectateur de cette discorde. Ne reste pas victime de cette douleur et de cette folie...Bat toi !

TU n'est pas faible. TU n'est pas un maillon faible. TU es toi même...TU es Camus du Verseau, chevalier d'or qui à sauvé le monde !

Alors je te le re-demande... VAS-TU TE BATTRE ?»

Le niveau de l'eau monte.

Camus arrêta de respirer.

Ses yeux reprirent entièrement leur éclat de combativité.

Il hocha la tête et serra l'un des poignets de Kanon. Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait sous sa main était réelle...tout comme ce qui se passait actuellement. Tout comme ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie. Rien de tout cela n'était cauchemar. Il en fût désormais sûr...Tout n'était que réalité.

Le niveau de l'eau monte.

Kanon sourit et lâcha le Verseau, il baissa les yeux vers l'eau qui désormais lui arrivait presque au coude. Il frissonna d'un coup.

«-Et tu prêt à repartir ?

Le Verseau affirma d'un hochement de tête. Le Gémeau sourit

-Tant mieux car dans tous les cas on devaient repartir...sans vouloir t'alarmer un mort vient de me toucher la cheville...

La fin de sa phrase fut confirmé par une main qui tentait d'attraper le Verseau. Le dragon lâcha Camus son sourire disparut de plus en plus à chacun de ses mots, sa voix elle en revanche se fît de plus en plus forte et rapide.

-Très bien si tu as compris...COURS!»

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. Le Verseau courrait à toute vitesse, ses mouvements gênés par le niveau de l'eau qui ne cessait de monter...

Et enfin ils virent les bords du fleuve enfin ils...

Les macchabées les avaient rattrapé. Les tirant par les chevilles ils tentèrent de les ramener vers le fond du fleuve qui leur arrivait désormais en bas de la nuque.

Kanon pâli...allaient-ils finirent comme Aspros ?

Pas cette fois. Ils sentirent des mains de vivant leur attraper les poignets. Les tirant de toute leur force sur la berge.

Les ors n'allaient pas se faire avoir deux fois ! Mû et Dégel attrapaient Kanon et les deux scorpions s'occupèrent de Camus.

Ils les balancèrent sur la rive, et écrasèrent de leur pieds les morts agrippés aux corps de leurs compagnons.

À genoux, à même le sol, Camus tentait de cracher l'eau présente dans ses poumons. Il s'arrêta quand il vit une main bronzé dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux vers un torrent de boucles bleues qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...Milo était penché devant lui, la main tendu pour l'aider à se relever.

Il fixa ce visage qu'il lui avait tant manqué...Ses yeux débordaient de larmes de soulagement, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il accepta de prendre sa main et se mit debout. La voix de Milo plus douce que jamais, affirma :

«-Bon retour parmi nous Camus !»

 **Les Enfers Maison démoniaque de Mars**

Aspros se sentait anéanti...Physiquement, il était au plus mal...Mentalement il était brisé. Il était loin de son frère, traqué par Arès et par ses cauchemars. Il réussi enfin à se redresser, et vit la flaque de sang qu'il avait rependu. Il en avait trop perdu. À ce rythme, il allait en mourir...Mais peu lui importait...

Son regard fût capté par un objet brillant légèrement dans le noir, un reflet métallique...

Il rampa jusqu'à l'éclat, se redressa sur ses coudes pour tenter de le toucher...dès qu'il eut frôlé il su directement de ce dont-il s'agît...Le masque de Deuteros.

Il affaissa contre le mur, et pris le masque dans ses mains...En plus de deux cents ans il était resté à sa place...comme s'il l'avait attendu toutes ces années...

Il le serra contre son corps, se pencha en avant...et pleura.

Il versa les larmes de son enfance. Celles de sa mort, de la trahison qu'il avait ressenti... Il pleura la mort de son frère...Il sanglota son destin maudis, sa vie méprisable au yeux de tous...Il pleura toutes les larmes qu'il avait empêché de verser durant tout ce temps...

C'est ainsi qu'Aspros perdi connaissance, le sang commençait à lui manquer, son corps était brisé. Son mental...anéanti.

 **?**

Il poussa un grognement sourd...Il avait mal...tellement mal...

Doucement il ouvrit un oeil...puis un second.

Noir. Tout était ébène autour de lui, nulle lumière éclairait l'étroite pièce où il se touvait, car oui elle l'était. Il lui suffisait de tendre les bras pour sentir les murs. Mais était-elle longue ? Il ne le su point sur l'instant.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes à Shion pour se rappeler de certains événements...Un visage qui lui était que bien trop familier ,lui avait lancé un maléfice, le forcant à dormir sans pouvoir se réveiller...Il tenta de se relever mais chuta, il était à bout de force...

Il paniqua de plus en plus. Les chevalier d'ors devaient être en danger ! Si ce taré voulait s'en prendre à eux, il réussirait à leur faire du mal...il en était sûr...

Il lui sembla aussi, que cet individu n'était pas seul...il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir du visage de la personne l'acompagnant...Mais au moins le Bélier savait qu'ils étaient donc deux à s'en être pris à lui.

Le Bélier paniqua aussi parce que le lieu où il se trouvait était tout sauf rassurant...les murs étroits, l'obscurité qui y-régnait, l'humidité ambiante...c'était angoissant à en devenir claustrophobe...

En bougeant il se rendit compte qu'il portait une sorte de...drap ? Ça y ressemblait fortement...mais la matière, elle, était si sèche, si rugeuse...qu'elles faissait penser à tout sauf à un drap !

Petit à petit, il s'abitua à l'obscurité. Il commença à distingué certaines formes. La pièce était semblable à un long couloir, une lourde porte pour seul ouverture. Point. Rien de plus.

Il en profita pour s'observer, il lui semblait ne pas porter la moindre blessure, heuresement . Il arriva enfin à reconnaître ce qu'il portait...Il dégluti...ce n'était pas un draps...Mais un linceul.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que les ennuis allaient commencer pour lui...

C'était à ce moment que la lourde porte souvrit, en voyant qui était à son embouchure, il su qu'il avait parfaitement raison...les problèmes allaient débuter pour lui...il su même que ses heures étaient désormait compté.

Correction : FireSn0w

 **Fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 ***passage de l'Iliade d'Homer .**

 **Pour tout les petits mâlins qui on tenté de me soutirer des infos en me questionnant sur le pourquoi de la couverture, vous comprenez mieux ce que je voulais dire par ''Drap n'est pas forcément le terme appropié''. Oui j'arrive à être morbide jusque dans la couverture !**

 **À bientôt et au plaisir o/ !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou !**

 **Enfin finit la correction des autres chap...Et mon amie m'a fait remarquer que dès que je parlais de Mû, je mettais tout au féminin...Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas ! (Aie ! Mû arrêtes ! Stop je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Mais me frappe paaaas !)**

 **Bref, sinon j'ai coupé le chap en deux...De base il était en quatre parties...Mais quand à la douzième page je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais qu'à la moitié de la deuxième partie je me suis arrêtée...Je pense avoir fait le bon choix X)**

 **Bonne lecture o/**

 **Les Enfers ?**

L'ancien Bélier se ratatina sur lui même quand la lourde porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit passer une ombre féminine.

Il tenta de se cacher derrière son linceul, de s'intégrer au mur...Il était capable de tout pour ne pas se laisser approcher par cette femme ou par quiconque...En vain. Il le savait, ça ne servait à rien de faire ça...Il l'avait capturé et séquestré dans ce lieu qui lui servirait probablement de tombeau...Il en avait le pressentiment.

Des bruits métalliques retentirent, l'acoustique de la pièce augmentait cette impression de puissance dont disposait l'individu s'approchant de Shion.

Il avait peur.

Shion était terrorisé...Il ne comprenait rien...Il ne savait qu'une seule chose : un ancien dieu veut anéantir corps et âmes les chevaliers d'Ors.

Il prit une grande inspiration, qui malgré lui fut saccadée...Il avait prît sa décision...Quitte à en mourir...À bafouer son honneur...À devoir trahir sa promesse faite à l'être aimé...Il sauverait les enfants qu'il avait vu grandir. Il détruira cet enfoiré qui jadis, fut un dieu !

L'ancien Bélier se redresse...Non...Shion de Jamir, maître de Mû, celui que les Ors considèrent comme un père allait se battre ! Il n'était plus le Bélier d'or. Il n'était plus le grand Pope. Il n'était plus un serviteur d'Athéna...Il était lui-même ! Et c'était bien mieux ainsi ! Il utilisera jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie pour ce qui comptait le plus pour lui !

Ses quelques pensées soufflèrent des ondes de courage à l'Atlante...Et il en avait bien besoin !

Même s'il restait assit en tailleur, il se redressa. Ses yeux se firent percent, ses cheveux l'encadraient de part et d'autre de son visage pour finir leur course sur son dos et le sol. Le tout entouré de son linceul...Il avait l'air divin. Il imposait une autorité et une assurance sans failles.

L'homme qui s'approchait de lui aurait presque pu être intimidé...Presque.

Il sourit...Cette assurance qui enveloppait Shion, cet air incroyablement divin allait bien vite disparaître….

S'approchant de lui, le serviteur d'Hadès s'arrêta à quelques pas du réparateur d'armure. Malgré l'obscurité tout juste éparpillée par l'ouverture de la porte, l'ancien vétéran vit le rictus sadique de la personne se tenant face à lui...Il se retient de déglutir...Il allait devoir être fort et faire preuve d'un immense sang froid.. Mais il fut tout de même rassuré de voir un homme et non une femme...Il n'avait nulle envie de tomber sur Pandore...

Sans aucune délicatesse, le serviteur d'Hadès saisit la bras de Shion et tenta de le tirer afin de le mettre sur pied et de l'amener jusqu'à la sortie de cette pièce. Sauf que l'ancien bélier en question refusa catégoriquement cela ! Il donna des pieds et des mains, le frappant de toute la force dont il disposait actuellement. Il poussa un sifflement de rage : le surplis de cet individu le recouvrait en entier. Il se débâti encore un peu dans l'espoir de trouver une solution...Qu'il trouva ! D'un coup, il bondi sur ses pieds et sauta au cou de son agresseur, de sa main libre il lui agrippa sa nuque recouverte du surplis lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une prise. Il se doutait qu'un simple coup de poing ou coup de boule ne serviraient à rien...Alors autant se servir d'autre chose et d'être sur de le blesser...Il l'attaqua donc au visage avec ce qu'il lui restait de libre : Sa bouche.

Il le mordit de toutes ses forces au visage. Serrant de toutes ses forces une joue tendre. Il mordu de plus en plus fort et essaya d'arracher la chair tel un loup qui déchiquette un bout de viande sur un mouton. Ainsi il fit couler le sang le long du menton du spectre pour venir tacher le surplis. Le serviteur d'Hadès hurla de douleur et de rage. Il se débarrassa de l'ancien Pope d'un violent coup de poing. Ce dernier fut projeté contre l'un des murs. En tombant il se recroquevilla sur lui même tentant de retrouver son souffle qui fut coupé sous le choc.

Touchant sa joue meurtrie l'agresseur se retourna avec haine vers le Bélier...Qui n'était plus là où il avait chuté.

Il hurla de rage et couru vers la sortie. Il avait compris, Shion voulait l'enfermer à sa place !

Le maître de Mû s'élança de toutes ses forces vers la sortie. Il devait faire vite ! Son plan était simple : Enfermer l'énergumène qu'il avait mordu et fuir ! Il trébucha plusieurs fois, mais se rapprochait de la sortie ! Il y était presque ! Plus il s'approchait, plus les pas se rapprochaient de lui...Il réunit ses forces et couru à s'en briser les jambes...Enfin la sortie était là !

Il l'a franchi, se retourna vivement faisant voler ses cheveux autour de lui et poussa la très lourde porte. Il allait réussir !

Enfin...C'était sans compté la main qui s'était posée sur son avant bras gauche le stoppant net dans son action.

Il pâlit d'un n'avait pas songé un instant que d'autres personnes l'attendaient HORS de la pièce...Il se tourna lentement vers le propriétaire de cette main...De longs cheveux blancs comme des os...Un surplis recouvrant tout son corps...Et ce sourire d'une cruauté sans pareille...Aucun doutes…Minos.

Au moment où Shion le réalisa, Minos serra encore plus son étreinte sur l'avant bras de l'ancien Pope...Shion hurla. Le griffon venait de le lui briser avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Le Bélier tomba à terre, tenant son avant bras de son bras valide. Minos lui, se tourna vers la porte menant à la pièce et passa une main dans ses très longs cheveux, un geste remplit de méprit.

«-Ah, mon pauvre frère ! Te faire distancer par un vieil homme blessé et sans armure...(il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche tout en fermant les yeux) serais-tu tombé si bas ?

Shion releva les yeux vers le frère de Minos...Et vit Eaque, bouillant de rage, la joue gauche en sang. Il était donc en compagnie de deux juges des Enfers, eux-même accompagnés de leur troupe.

Le Garuda furieux, donna plusieurs coups de pied sur le corps meurtri de Shion...C'en fut trop pour lui...La fatigue, la peur et la douleur eurent raison de lui et il tomba dans les pommes, tout devint blanc autour de lui...Seul le visage souriant de l'être tant aimé apparut parmi toute cette clarté…

….

«-Humpft…»

Shion immergeait lentement...Son corps était terriblement douloureux...Son avant bras le brûlait...Sa tête dolente se redressa doucement. Il voulu retirer une mèche de cheveux lui barrant le visage...Mais ne réussit pas à bouger ses mains...Il ré-essaya et se rendu compte que quelque chose lui entravait les poignets...Il ouvra les yeux sur la scène qui se présentait face à lui. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois tachée de sang. Il ne pu dire s'il s'agissait du sien. Ses mains étaient menottées sur les accoudoirs. Il tenta de se défaire de ses chaînes et laissa vite abandonné, résigné. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Des bruits de talons métalliques retentirent dans la salle où il se trouvait. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant un quelconque échappatoire. Se fut totalement inutile. Aucune fenêtre. Aucun trou. Pour seule issue une porte qui venait d'être verrouillée au vu du bruit d'une clé qui tournait dans une serrure.

Les bruits de talon se rapprochèrent encore et encore…Le bas d'une très longue robe noire apparue dans son champ de vision...En même temps que la personne vêtue de ce tissu.

Ce qu'il craignait tant était devant lui...La personne qu'il avait cru voir toute à l'heure...Cette femme tant détestée...Pandore.

La femme s'arrêta face à lui. Se tenant droite, elle imposait respect et crainte...Tous sauf ce que Shion avait besoin de ressentir à son égard !

Elle tapa le sol de son arme. Le bruit se reproduit, montant de plus en plus haut vers le plafond.

La sœur du seigneur des Enfers pointa son arme vers l'Atlante. Son visage se fit encore plus grave. Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce renforçant encore l'impression d'humilité qu'elle dégageait.

«-Shion du Bélier ! Vous êtes ici pour recevoir votre jugement ! Les crimes que vous avez commis durant votre existence ne sont que trop nombreux et importants pour être arbitrés par les trois juges. C'est donc moi, Pandore, qui vais me charger de votre cas. (un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage). Et donc moi, qui vais choisir la sanction qui vous convient le mieux…»

Shion tenta d'avoir l'air le plus impassible possible, et chercha le meilleur moyen d'agir…

Refuser se traitement ? Non. Elle ne sera que plus cruelle, Pandore n'aime pas être contredite. Accepter ? Son manque de combativité ne lui vaudra que le mépris de la part de celle qui devra la juger...Et il sait que Pandore est tout sauf tendre avec ceux qu'elle méprise…

Rester impassible ? Cela l'agacerait...Mais c'était la solution la moins risquée pour le réparateur d'armure.

Il fit donc cela. Il resta stoïque, silencieux, la fixant juste avec insistance.

Pandore sourit...Et laissa un rire léger franchir ses lèvres pincées.

«-Oh, je vois...Alors comme ça vous restez de marbre, préférant attendre mon jugement ? Très bien. Le procès peut débuter...»

Une brume de cendre envahie la pièce. Elle monta doucement le long de Shion, qui se débattait pour fuir cette...Chose qui l'englobait. Mais très vite elle atteignit son visage et rentra dans sa bouche, déversant un goût de cendre dans sa cavité buccale. Il s'étouffa, tentant de recracher ces cendres au goût si répugnant…

La brume redescendit petit à petit...laissant place à une aura rougeoyante. Ses yeux le brûlait...Des cendres étaient logées dedans mais il ne pouvait les déloger. Pandore se tenait toujours fièrement face à lui, toujours en position dominante.

«-Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer !

Le silence s'installa. Pandore se mit à léviter , la brume entourait la robe de la femme. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus imposante. Elle dessina un grand arc de cercle de son arme, faisant apparaître un épais ouvrage, vieillit par les années.

-Shion du Bélier, ce livre classe tout vos péchés par ordre chronologique...Réalisez-vous l'ampleur de vos mauvaises actions ?

L'Atlante ne pouvait croire Pandore...Comment avait-il pu commettre autant de péchés ?

\- Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à tout énumérer...Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je ne vais citer que vos pires actions...Tout d'abord, refus d'accéder au statut de spectre...Faute IMPARDONNABLE ! Offense et combat volontaire face à notre grand seigneur Hadès, Kairos un ancien dieu du temps, petit frère de chronos, donc vous vous en êtes pris à la famille du Dieu des Dieux, vous l'avez défié ! Si ce n'était que ça...Vous vous êtes entiché d'amour pour une abomination ! Qui a lui même défié bien des dieux, Hadès, Arès, Kairos...Vous ne l'avez pas empêché d'agir...Vous avez donc consenti à tout ça !

À l'évocation de son ancien amour, le cœur de Shion se serra...C'était une faiblesse, il devait tout faire pour que Pandore ne s'en rende pas compte !

\- Si seulement ce n'était que ça...Mais non, vous Shion, êtes un véritable monstre...En plus d'avoir voulut nuire aux êtres Divins, vous vous en êtes pris aux mortels ! »

À ces mots, la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Shion perdu connaissance quelques secondes. Pour se réveiller dans une partie des Enfers, toujours accroché à sa chaise.

Il regarda le paysage s'offrant devant lui...Une immense marre de sang jonchée de cadavres...C'en était écœurant, il en eu un haut le cœur.

Sans la voir, il entendit la voix de Pandore, son jugement allait prendre une tournure des plus dramatique…

«- Ceci est l'une des prisons des Enfers. Celle de la violence.

Des bulles se concentrèrent à un point précis du lac, et des centaines de corps en sortirent.

-Regarde bien Shion ! Ce sont les personnes à qui tu a arraché le bonheur, des personnes qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre paisiblement...VOUS les avez forcé à devenir chevalier d'Athéna ! VOUS les avez forcé à subir une vie chargée de violence, de peur et de désespoir. VOUS les avez forcé à commettre des crimes impardonnables...Et c'est à cause de VOUS qu'ils sont ici ! Ils auraient pu rejoindre l'Élysée ! Mais vous vous êtes pris pour dieu...Vous les avez condamné à une vie infernale et à subir les tortures des Enfers...Vous me répugnez…Vous êtes un monstre...»

Shion avait pâli, pendant toute ces années, il s'était reproché ce genre de choses...Voir les âmes des personnes qu'il avait accompagné dans la vie en les élevant et dans la mort en les envoyant dans des missions qui leur seraient fatales...Le détruit de l'intérieur…

Il ne voulait pas...Il ne voulait plus voir ces personnes qui de leur vivant l'avait admiré et obéi, souffrir ainsi pour l'éternité...C'était trop douloureux...Il refusait.

Pandore avait au moins raison sur un point : Il était un monstre. Il ne pouvait plus se voir autrement...''Le divin Shion'' qu'on l'appelait...Maintenant ça le dégouttait. Il se dégouttait.

Il regarda encore les âmes torturées de chevaliers d'Athéna qu'il avait connu...Il reconnu amis, serviteurs, vieillards, jeunes hommes...Et enfants...Toutes ces personnes au cœur noble ne mérite pas ça...Il aimerait tellement pouvoir absorber toute leur douleur, les remplacer dans ce lac rouge. Mais il ne devait pas...Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait au moins sauver les chevaliers d'or du XXe.

L'obscurité l'engloutit, il changea encore de lieu…

Il fît toutes les prisons ainsi. Voyant les visages torturés des personnes qu'il connu étant grand Pope. Voyant dans quel misère ils vivaient depuis tant d'années, voir siècles pour certains…

C'était une véritable torture. Il devait rester impassible devant ces visons, il ne pouvait hurler, ne pouvait supplier à Pandore d'arrêter ce délire, de stopper le malheur des personnes ayant voulu servir Athéna...Cela n'aurait fait qu'augmenter le plaisir de la sœur d'Hadès.

Elle prenait le temps de redire chaque prénom des personnes mortes durant son règne… De redire comment ils étaient morts, comment ils auraient pu vivre s'il ne les avaient pas fait chevaliers ou même apprentis. Et c'était long. Très long. Il y avait un trop grand nombre de morts…Le pauvre Shion hurlait intérieurement...Retenant ses sanglots, gardant son mépris envers lui-même, enfouit au fond de son cœur.

Mais sa torture ne faisait que débuter…

La jeune femme lui montra tous les civils morts par sa faute…Elle lui montra leurs morts et leurs devenirs ici-bas.

Les villageois massacrés.

Les personnes sacrifiées.

Les innocents qui étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Les missions de sauvetage ayant échouées.

Les Atlantes morts, ayant versé trop de sang pour réparer des armures dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper.

Les otages.

Les personnes mortes de maladies qu'il n'avait pu sauver.

Toutes les personnes ayant croisé sa route et qui ont péris par sa faute.

Le cœur du pauvre Shion ne peut supporter tout cela...Il se raccrochait avec désespoir à son besoin de sauver les Ors...De sauver son très cher Mû...Au moins Mû...Il devait l'aider. Ce si gentil garçon, devenu le gardien du premier temple par sa faute...Vivant une vie sans bonheur par sa faute. Décédé par sa faute…Encore en danger même mort par sa faute.

Pandore sourit...Elle allait briser Shion...L'anéantir...Elle savait que quand il aurait vu tout ce qu'elle avait à lui montrer, il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui même… Même si pour arriver à ses fins, elle devait mentir sur le devenir de certains de ses petits protégés...Son sourire s'agrandit. L'excentrique lui avait assuré que l'Atlante ne connaissait pas l'existence des Sanctuaires Élysée...Et elle comptait bien profiter de son ignorance…

Elle s'approcha du pauvre Shion, même s'il restait droit et fier, elle voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade...Elle l'avait affaibli mentalement, son regard devenu terne le lui prouvait.

Maintenant, la partie finale du dire des péchés de l'ancien Bélier.

«-Ô pauvre de vous...En plus d'avoir détruit la vie de trop nombreux innocents, vous n'avez point sauvé celles de vos frères d'armes...»

Shion avala avec difficulté sa salive...Non il n'avait quand même pas...?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se trouva face au Cocytus.

Ses frères d'armes...Ses pairs...Ses amis...Face à lui, leur souffrance était telle qu'il ne parvenait pas à hurler leurs douleurs...Les larmes de Shion ne purent rester dans ses yeux. Manigoldo, Dohko et Kardia...Eux qui étaient si plein de vie, si souriant...Étaient là, le visage adoptant une expression de souffrance, de malheur…

«-...Froid...J'ai tellement...froid »

Shion tourna la tête face à cette voix si familière...Dégel...Même le maître des Glaces ne supportait pas ce froid dévastateur...Le maître de Mû n'osa imaginer la douleur des autres…

Il croisa le regard de l'être tant aimé...Ce dernier le regarda avec mépris, détourna le regard : il avait honte de Shion.

Tous ses anciens compagnons le fixaient avec douleur et haine et d'une seule et même voix hurlèrent de rage et de douleur :

«- Nous te méprisons Shion ! TU n'es pas l'un des notre ! Vas-t'en ! Pars ! Tu ne mérite même pas qu'on te regarde...Tu nous dégoûte...Tu pouvais nous sauver, retarder notre torture...Mais tu n'as rien fais ! Tu as préféré rester en vie, nous sacrifiant...Tu es si égoïste...»

Le Bélier n'arrivait pas à croire que ses anciens compagnons lui disent ça...Il ne voulait pas y croire...À moins qu'ils le haïssent vraiment ? Il ne savait pas...Il n'arrivait plus à penser…Le regard de celui qu'il aimait tant l'avait brisé...

Pandore s'approcha du vieil homme, posa sa main sur son épaule.

«- Je me doute que cela doit être dur à entendre...Mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité ! Les Enfers dévoilent la vraie nature des sentiments ! J'aimerais te laisser dès maintenant seul avec tes pensées...Mais d'autres personnes veulent te voir...»

La jeune femme se détourna de lui, laissant face à lui la seule raison de sa résistance, son seul pilier qui soutenait son moral brisé...Les Ors du XXe.

Ils pleuraient...Rien de plus.

C'était encore pire.

Ils le regardaient avec incompréhension, le regard seulement allumé par la peur, la tristesse et par la rage...Ces sentiments lui étaient destinés. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Pope qu'ils considéraient comme un père les avaient abandonné...Ils avaient peur...Peur de ce lieu, peur d'avoir fait confiance en ce faux père, peur d'accorder de nouveau leur confiance. Ils éprouvaient une rage sans fin envers Shion, cet être qui les avaient exploité et abandonné.

«-...Maî…Maître...Maître Shion…»

Shion se mit à trembler...''Tout mais pas Mû...Tout mais pas Mû...Je vous en supplie tout mais pas mon petit Mû !'' se mit à penser Shion. Il ne le supporterait pas…

Il se retourna avec une extrême lenteur, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choque.

Son précieux Mû, était là, face à lui. Ses si beaux cheveux jadis étaient devenus ternes, emmêlés. Sa peau si douce et sans imperfection était écorchée , recouverte de sang et de boursouflures. Son visage si paisible...Était doté d'une expression de douleur et de peur. Des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues devenues creuses. Ses bras croisés dissimulaient son torse amaigrit , avec ses jambes arquées, cela lui donnait une impression de faiblesse…

Il tendit une main vers son maître. Cette main était dans un état pitoyable. Entièrement en sang, il n'avait plus d'ongles, certains de ses doigts pendaient mollement.

«-...Maître...J'ai mal...Si mal...»

Shion ne parvenu plus à conserver son désespoir. Il ne pouvait supporter cette vision de son fils de cœur. Il se débattu de toutes ses forces, il voulait sortir Mû de ce cauchemar.

«- Pourquoi maître ? Pourquoi dois-je souffrir ? Je me suis comporté exactement comme vous me l'aviez dit...Alors pourquoi suis-je sanctionné ? »

Le pauvre Shion continua à se débattre, ses larmes dévalaient de plus en plus ses joues.

Une longue robe noir remplit son champ de vision.

«-Pauvre Mû...Si seulement il ne vous avez pas obéi...Il ne serait pas ici...»

Même Pandore tourna le dos à Shion. Personne ne voulait plus le voir en face.

La brume entoura de nouveau Shion, elle le tirait loin de Mû, loin du Cocytus.

Mû ouvrit grand les yeux, tomba à terre et hurla :

«- Maître ! Je vous en supplie Maître ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Maîtreeeeeeee !

Shion se débâti et réussi à libérer un de ses bras, il le tendit avec désespoir vers Mû.

\- Non ! Mû ! Mon petit Mû ! Je vous en supplie...Sortez le de cet Enfers ! Mûûûûûûûûûû ! »

Shion hurlait le prénom de son ancien disciple, se débattait, s'écorchait les poignets à force de se débattre. Mais rien à faire. Il s'éloignait de Mû inexorablement, laissant ainsi seul son disciple.

Il fut vite de retour dans la pièce où il se trouvait au début avec Pandore.

Il était avachi sur sa chaise, sanglotant doucement.

Plus personne ne lui parla.

Eaque rentra dans la pièce, le détacha de la chaise. Le pauvre Shion glissa sur le sol. Eaque le tira par les cheveux jusqu'à sa cellule, le balança dedans. Et ne ferma même pas la porte à clé. Le vieux Bélier était entièrement brisé. Il ne se battait plus, il ne luttera plus. Il était mort de l'intérieur.

Le pauvre Shion se recroquevilla sur lui même et arrêta de pleurer...De penser...De vouloir vivre. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage de l'être tant aimé et qui le regardait avec haine.

 **Les Enfers, aux abords de l'Achéron.**

«- Naaaaan, j'vous boude ! »

Bien loin des problèmes de Shion, les Ors rencontraient de nouveaux soucis et ils s'appelaient Milo et Kardia .

Dégel soupira et baissa les yeux. Camus l'ignora et bouda...Ça allait faire plus de deux heures que les scorpions faisaient la tête…

«- Milo...Écoute, nous sommes vraiment désolés et…

\- Vous aviez pas le droit ! C'était à nous ! Y a que Kardiou qui est gentil avec moi ! Même Mû il est méchant !

Le p'tit scorpion (surnom donné par Kardia) avait hurlé ces mots...Deux heures qu'il s'indignait et qu'il hurlait…Kardia lui était carrément parti en leur faisant un doigt d'honneur (merci Milo pour lui avoir apprit ça!)

Mû lui leva les yeux au ciel...Il n'avait pas été si terrible que ça avec les scorpions...Enfin, de son point de vue.

Deux heures plus tôt.

Après avoir quitté l'Achéron, les Ors durent se remettre immédiatement en route. Et pour cause, ils sentaient que beaucoup de spectres s'approchaient. Et ils n'étaient clairement pas en état de combattre.

Sans se poser trop de questions, ils suivirent la longue trace de sang qui devait les mener jusqu'au presque noyé.

Camus fut vite mit au courant de la situation et cette fois comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il avait du mal à l'accepter...Mais il admettait que tout était réel et qu'il avait intérêt à se bouger s'il désirait quitter les Enfers.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était le comportement de Milo...Le scorpion l'évitait comme la peste, et refusait tout contact visuel...Dès que le Verseau s'approchait de lui, il courrait vers Kardia ou encore pire : il l'ignorait en lui passant devant sans le moindre regard ! Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien. Lui aussi allait jouer à ça !

En plus, il avait fait la rencontre de Dégel, une personne des plus agréables et qui plus est cultivé ! Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix l'amitié d'une personne impulsive, sadique , possessive, au sens de l'humour douteux, plus que pervers !...Mais aussi terriblement gentille, attentionnée, avec qui l'on ne s'ennuie jamais, diablement mignon avec ses boucles qui remonte sur son visage et lui donne cet air si angélique et son...NON ! Il ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Il venait de vivre un traumatisme, et Monsieur Milo ne pense qu'à lui ! Il l'ignore, renie leur amitié ! Bah voilà ! On peut rajouter égocentrique sur la liste des défauts.

C'est donc avec un Camus de mauvaise humeur et indécis que les Ors continuaient leur route à la recherche d'Aspros.

Bien vite ils furent confrontés à un léger problème gros comme Westminster...Le tribunal silencieux.

Après avoir expliqué à Kardia que non, on ne pouvait pas escalader le tribunal silencieux, ils tentèrent de trouver une solution...Solution que Milo trouva bien vite. Il adopta la technique du ''Je fonce dans le tas, je réfléchis après''. Il couru à toute vitesse, défonça la porte, et s'arrêta devant l'entrée du tribunal.

«- Tremblez pauvre mortel ! Votre vie va passer à trépas ! Moi Mi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Camus lui mit un coup de point dans le ventre et le tira en arrière, Mû et Dégel fermèrent les portes rapidement.

\- Mais ça va pas !? T'as pourri mon entrée ! Et tu m'as pété le bide !

Tous sauf, Kardia, soupirèrent. Camus qui se pinçait le nez, tenta de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne un peu de jugeote.

\- Milo...Dans tout les cas ton entrée était ratée...De un : ce ne sont pas des mortels, de deux :...Quand vas-tu enfin réfléchir !? explosa le Verseau en temps normal si calme, sauf que là, la situation n'était pas normale, et le rationnel Camus était épuisé, et de tout sauf de bonne humeur. Vas-y ! Dis ton prénom, présente toi ! Dis leur bien que nous sommes là ! Pourquoi ne pas lancer des feux d'artifices pour leur signaler en beauté notre présence !?

Dégel posa sa main du l'épaule de Camus, hurler ne leurs serviraient à rien.

Énervé, Camus jeta un regard noir à son aîné, et partit en arrière. Dégel soupira...Il comprenait l'énervement de son successeur...Mais, au possible, il aimerait que ça ne lui tombe pas dessus !

Milo lui siffla de colère...Colère qu'il avait envers lui-même de ne pas avoir réfléchi, et envers Camus qui l'exaspérait...Il lui en voulait...Les moindres faits et gestes du Verseau l'énervaient...Mais le moindre regard qu'il lui était adressé, la moindre parole, la moindre attention l'attendrissait...Il ferma les yeux un instant...Il allait devoir avoir une longue discussion avec son ami…Discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir...

Non loin d'eux, Mû perdait patience...Pendant que ces Messieurs prenait tout leur temps, Aspros était peut-être en train d'agoniser dans un coin ! Il entendit un léger éclat de voix à sa gauche : Kanon et Dégel en train de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles. Kardia, lui, était très occupé à se moquer de Milo. Camus lui, s'était carrément isolé ! Personne ne s'occupait de trouver un moyen de franchir ce tribunal ! D'ailleurs personne ne cherchait vraiment à sauver Aspros.

Alors arriva ce qui devait arriver : Mû explosa.

«- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Tous se turent et se tournèrent, choqués vers le petit Bélier. Milo tenta de calmer son frère d'arme :

-Enfin Mû que t'arri…

-La ferme Milo !

Le coupa l'Atlante. Milo obéi, et préféra regarder ses pied…Penaud...

Mû jugea du regard ses compagnons, quand il estima avoir enfin l'attention de ses frères d'armes il prît la parole.

«- Bien ! Alors maintenant écoutez-moi bien, je ne me répéterais pas ! Vous allez cesser sur le champs vos enfantillages, plus de disputes, plus de chouinages (il fixa Kardia), plus de gamineries ! Vous allez sauver Aspros (voyant Kardia ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il éleva la voix et le foudroya du regard), Le premier qui me dit qu'il n'en a pas l'envie...Je l'expédie pour un aller simple pour l'Achéron à coups de pieds ! Donc maintenant, tout le monde se tait et on agît ! Camus, Dégel vous allez ouvrir les portes à mon signal et allez partir vers le côté gauche, vous élimineraient toutes les personnes présentes sur votre route. Kanon et moi nous nous occuperont du côté droit. Milo, Kardia, le centre. Et on se retrouve dehors. Des questions ?

-…

\- Bien ! Alors allons-y ! »

Et il ne se fit pas répéter ! Même Kardia s'était tut. Seul Kanon avait l'air amusé de l'intervention du Bélier. Mû soupira...Il sentait qu'il allait amèrement le regretter...

Et l'opération ''on rentre on défonce tout le monde'' débuta.

Les Verseaux furent rapidement rentrés dans l'antre silencieuse, vite suivis par les deux autres groupes. Ils se mirent à courir.

Sur le qui-vive, Camus observait les alentours avec méfiance...Il était dans l'obscurité, seule l'allée centrale du tribunal baignait dans la lumière et il n'aimait pas être dans la partie sombre du tribunal...Déjà car cela limitait leurs visions et ensuite...Cela lui rappelait trop la nuit d'horreur qu'il avait passée au sanctuaire Élysée...Il secoua la tête. Se concentrer ! Il devait se concentrer ! Mais c'était dur...Trop dur...C'était une sorte de combat contre lui-même. Une part de lui hurlait de quitter l'étendue noire, et une autre qu'il était un chevalier d'Athéna et qu'il n'avait pas peur du noir ! Pathétique songea-t-il. Lui, un chevalier d'Athéna, qui plus est LE Chevalier des Glaces, celui qui ne se laisse pas influencer par ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses peurs...Était terrorisé quand il se retrouvait dans un lieu à peine sombre ! Car oui, Il était terrorisé. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment son délire allait recommencer. Qu'il allait se sentir mourir encore et encore...Qu'il allait voir Milo mourir...Il se donna une gifle mentale. Il devait arrêter de réfléchir, et maintenant ! Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire...Milo aurait été content de l'entendre penser ça...Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher de trop penser...

«- Mais c'est quoi c'bordel ! »

Camus sursauta tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées et se tourna vers la personne qui avait hurlé.

Et c'était Kardia, qui était au milieu du tribunal, arrêté et qui semblait chercher quelque chose...Voir _quelqu'un_...Camus blêmit..Si ça se trouve, il est arrivé quelque chose à Milo ! Logique, sinon que chercherait Kardia !?

Camus commença à faire tourner dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Milo...Il..Il aurait pu tomber ! Oui c'est ça ! Il a trébuché, Kardia ne l'aurait pas vu et aurait continué son chemin tout seul ! Et connaissant Milo il a dû se perdre (se perdre oui, en ligne droite) ! Un rien le distrait, un insecte passe devant lui et pouf ! Plus de Milo ! Il est partit lui courir après ! Ou encore, il...

«- 'Tain Kardia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! On doit être discrets et rapides là!

Tout de suite, les angoisses de Camus disparurent. C'était la voix de Milo. Le jeune scorpion s'approchait de Kardia tout en pestant. Camus passa sa main sur son visage...Il soupira, ce comportement ridicule ne lui ressemblait pas...Comportement qui n'échappa point au regard de Dégel...Ce dernier d'ailleurs, hésita entre être désespéré ou énervé...Désespéré car Milo était aussi discret que Kardia et énervé car ces deux abrutis de scorpions s'arrêtaient tranquillement pour gueuler en plein milieu du tribunal !

-Pas besoin d'être discret (Kardia prît une grande inspiration) Y A PERSONNE ! Nan mais sérieux quoi ! Y a pas un rat ! (il ouvrit grand les yeux et lâcha un cri)...Mais alors ça veux dire...Je verrais pas mes p'tits spectres ?

Il s'était retourné vers Dégel, qui au vue de la situation avait compris l'inutilité de rester dans l'ombre, Camus l'avait tout naturellement suivit. Mû et Kanon rejoignirent aussi les deux scorpions qui étaient non loin de l'arrêt cardiaque. Dégel avait amorcé cette action pas pour rejoindre un Kardia qui lui lance un regard larmoyant, il avait fait ça pour Camus...Il ne le connaissait peu, mais il l'appréciait...Il avait remarqué le léger effrois dans les yeux du jeune Verseau au moment de pénétrer dans le côté gauche du tribunal qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il fit vite le rapprochement avec l'arrivée...Chaotique ? De Camus. Kardia qui par le passé était aussi resté une nuit dehors, a longtemps eut une sorte de peur quand il était plongé dans le noir (chose qui bien sûr, n'admit jamais). Alors voilà, Dégel voulait aider à sortir Camus de ses peurs. Le Verseau quitta vite ses pensées, car Kardia réclama la totalité des capacités intellectuelles de son frère d'armes.

-Dégeeeeeeel ! Sont où mes spectres ?

Kardia lui dit ça avec un sourire remplit d'espoir...Il a foi en son ami ! Il sais tout ! Il va pouvoir l'aider c'est une certitude !

Dégel soupira...Il était censé le savoir comment ? Heureusement pour lui, Mû répondit au tac au tac.

-Clairement pas ici...

Grosse erreur.

-QUOI !

Mû réalisa son erreur trop tard...Désormais Kardia allait être tout sauf gérable...Et vous ne voulez pas savoir comment était un Kardia énervé, pris d'envie de meurtre ET hors de contrôle.

-Euu...Eh bien ce fut une partie de notre...eu...Épopée ? Qui se déroula sans morts, sans combats, sans encombres...Et eu...Oh la sortie !

Sortie, qui bien sûr n'était pas visible car ils étaient trop loin mais ce fut la seule raison que trouva Mû pour partir en courant...

-Reviens là toi ! »

Kardia avait l'impression d'avoir été abusé, arnaqué...Après tout c'est Mû qui tient absolument à retrouver cette Enfoiré d'Aspros ! Lui, il veux juste tabasser deux, trois personnes dans le plus grand des calmes, et au possible rentrer aussi...C'est qu'il commençait à avoir faim lui...Faudrait demander à Dégel quand ils vont manger d'ailleurs ! Enfin après, car, là il y a un agneau qui doit finir en méchoui !

Il fut vite suivit des autres qui espéraient que Mû savait courir loin et vite...

Maintenant.

Ils étaient sortis du tribunal, et heureusement Mû avait réussi à se cacher...Ce qui avait bien sûr encore plus énervé Kardia. Mais Mû ne sera pas la seule raison de l'énervement des scorpions...

Car pendant que le mangeur de pomme cherchait le disciple de Shion, Camus repéra un groupe de spectre...

Alors que Dégel s'apprêtait à aller chercher Kardia, Camus l'avait stoppé.

«-Dis Dégel...

L'appelé se retourna, légèrement surprit. Et attendit la suite.

-Ces spectres...On pourrait pas les garder pour nous ? »

Dégel allait lui dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'il le savait parfaitement. Mais il se ravisa quand il croisa le regard de son successeur. Un regard ardent. Son regard brûlait d'envie de se battre.

Sur le coup Dégel ne comprit pas pourquoi...Mais vite l'explication lui sauta aux yeux : Camus était froissé dans son honneur. Il ne devait tout simplement pas accepter la faiblesse dont il avait fait part dernièrement.

Ses yeux...Beaucoup de détermination se reflétait dedans...Camus brillait d'une envie de se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas faible. Chose qui n'était assurément pas le cas du point de vue de Dégel.

Alors il accepta. D'un simple hochement de tête, il condamna les spectres à périr de leurs mains. Car oui. Dégel allait lui aussi se battre. Il n'avait rien à prouver contrairement à Camus. Il voulait juste se battre aux côtés de Camus. Il voulait juste entamer une danse mortuaire avec lui. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Ils dansèrent.

Ils rependirent le sang en de gracieux flots autour d'eux. Mais le liquide carmin ne les touchaient pas : il ondoyait autour d'eux. Ils accompagnaient leurs mouvements, les frôlaient, ils suivaient le rythme de cette douce danse macabre.

Nuls cris ne sortaient. Les spectres étaient éliminés proprement et d'une manière artistique. Les Verseaux ne tuaient pas vraiment...Ils créaient une œuvre d'art...Il ne donnaient pas la mort, ils offraient la vie à un art éphémère.

Les corps s'effondraient. Les surplis se brisaient. Et les Verseaux dansaient.

Camus entamait une valse avec ses ennemis. Il leur faisait tourner la tête, il les hypnotisaient...Suivant un rythme rapide et répétitif...Un, deux , trois. Un spectre tombe raide mort à terre...Un, deux, trois...Un autre le rejoignit...Et ainsi de suite...Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour chacun de ses spectateurs.

Dégel lui entamait un ballet des plus aériens. Il ne restait presque pas au sol, tout son corps effectuait des figures parfaites...Ses spectateurs avaient envie de rester l'éternité dans les airs rien que pour admirer ce spectacle...Mais Dégel était bien cruel...Il les tuaient avant même d'entamer le grand final. Il leur lançaient un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Les tuant rapidement, les laissant là, il les abandonnaient dans la mort avec seulement l'amère déception de n'avoir pu voir cet homme leur offrir le plus grand spectacle qu'il soit possible de donner.

Ils terminèrent en même temps. Dégel se posa avec volupté aux côtés de son compagnon de scène et ils observèrent leur spectateurs...Certains souriaient. D'autres affichaient un rictus de peur...Chacun d'entre eux avaient interprété leur œuvre à sa manière.

Belle mort ? A vous d'en juger. Pour les Verseaux c'est une mort des plus honorable pour des spectres.

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à leur œuvre et firent demi-tour, sans même se consulter, sans même se regarder...Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés.

Mais leur danse n'attira pas que des serviteurs d'Hadès...

Kanon avait tout vu. Et il était bouche-bée...Le mouvement de leurs corps...Les trajectoires de leurs cheveux..Le tout agrémenté du flot de sang, rendait ce spectacle...Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour le définir...

Malheureusement pour les Verseaux, l'observation du dragon des mers attira un scorpion énervé...

Kardia cherchait Mû, et voir Kanon fixé quelque chose avec autant d'assistance...Était tout sauf normal. Il avait compris. Peu de choses attirait l'attention du cadet. Peut-être avait il vu Mû ? Et qu'il trouvait ça drôle d'observer le petit mouton...Il s'élança vers le dragon et ne fut pas ravit du spectacle qui s'offrit devant ses yeux...Il en lâcha même un hurlement de colère. Dégel frissonna..Il en avait oublié Kardia ! Il se tourna vivement vers lui, et s'attendait à se faire injurier, hurler dessus...Mais clairement, il ne pensait pas que le scorpion le regarderait avec mépris pour finalement lui tourner le dos pour partir. Et c'était tout sauf normal vu le caractère impulsif de Kardia

«-Kar...Kardia ! Attends ! C'est pas ce...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment finir...On ne lui coupa pas la parole. Non, le scorpion continuait de marcher tout en lui adressant un magnifique doigt d'honneur que le Verseau ne comprit pas...Mais avec les explications de Kanon, il comprit bien vite...Et ça ne lui plu pas...Et ce n'était pas normal...

Alors voilà pourquoi les scorpions boudaient. Et c'est Mû qui prenait tout...C'était (d'après eux) sa faute. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils sauvent Aspros. C'était lui qui avait promis aux scorpions des spectres (même si c'était Dégel qui avait mis cette idée dans la tête de Kardia, mais bien sûr on n'en tient pas compte !) . C'était lui qui s'était énervé contre tout le monde. C'était lui qui les avaient fait rentrer dans le tribunal. Donc de fil en aiguille c'était en partie sa faute si les Verseaux n'avaient pas laissé les spectres aux deux gardiens du huitième temple...

Il soupira...La suite allait être compliquée...

correction : **FireSn0w** (merci beaucoup pour ton aide ! J'espère qu'un jour je m'améliorerai assez pour ne plus avoir besoin d'aide...)

 **Finit pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Snif Aspros n'est pas apparu...(Miss Silver K me frappe pas ! Déjà que tu râlais car on le voyait pas beaucoup dans le chap d'avant...Mais t'inquiète choupinou (oui choupinou parfaitement ! La virilité et la crédibilité sont présentes !) revient bientôt ! Et puis il a pas le choix c'est moi qui décide ! XP )**

 **Au Plaisir !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous les retours que j'ai reçu sur mon dernier chapitre, ça m'a motivé à fond ! Je ne vous cache pas que sans eux la suite aurai mis du temps à sortir vus que j'étais trop occupé à regarder mon estime de moi et mon moral partir dans une autre dimension, donc encore merci pour vos encouragement :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira il m'a pris beaucoup de temps … (je ne sais pas, en ce moment j'écris absolument tout à deux à l'heure ! Il faut croire que mon animal totem du moment c'est l'escargot ! Et mon nouveau logiciel ne m'aide pas il change ma mise en page ce *inséré insulte* et je crois qu'il ne me respecte toujours pas vus qu'il arrête pas de mettre des interlignes partout - -)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

« -Shion n'est plus au sanctuaire... »

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles des occupants du sanctuaire Élysée.

Sisyphe avait dit cela tout en baissant sa tête...Il avait échoué. Il a été incapable de protégé son frère d'arme...

Le silence s'installa parmi les Ors. Le souffle coupé personne n'osaient poser de question, personne n'osait réellement imaginer ce qu'il se passait. Ils préféraient nier l'évidence.

Ils s'étaient tous assis autour d'une table (sauf Deuteros qui était resté à l'entré, et Asmita qui ne pointait pas le bout de son nez depuis le début de la journée), sur laquelle Manigoldo frappa de son poing tout en murmurant un « putain » ce qui était bien faible pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin, ce qu'il _devait_ ressentir.

Car oui. Il ne ressentait pas grand-chose actuellement.

Il était certes inquiet, mais sans plus. Le bonheur inondait toujours son être, l'angoisse n'était que mineur dans son for intérieur.

Il regarda ses frères d'armes qui avait l'air...Calme ?

Il fronça ses sourcils. Ils avaient l'air trop calme ! Tout simplement impossible ! Surtout vus le tempérament de ses compagnons ! Sisyphe devrait être en train de faire les cent pas, tout en répondant aux questions et au...Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées. Les questions ?

Personne n'en n'avait posé.

Maintenant qu'il-y-pense...Personne n'avait demander des explications, aucun éclat de voix, aucun bruit...

« -Mais c'est quoi ce bordel...

Sans s'en rendre compte, le cancer avait fini de penser à voix haute.

-Je me disait la même chose...

Manigoldo se tourna vers Albafica qui le fixait avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vus dans le regard du poisson.

Le douzième gardien continua :

-Manigoldo...Je crois que toi et moi nous pensons à la même chose...Alors je vais formuler notre interrogation à voix haute : ''Pourquoi personne ne réagit''.

Manigoldo hocha la tête. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à se questionner.

-Je...Je me sens serein...

Tous c'étaient retourner vers la petite voix qui avait dit cette phrase : Régulus qui, par honte, se cachait derrière ses cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas comment dire mais...Mon cœur est tellement inondé de bonheur que... (il prend une grande respiration et relève les yeux vers ses compagnons) Je n'arrive pas à m'inquiéter pour Shion...Et si je suis sincère avec moi-même...Je me rends compte que je me soucie pas de ceux qui sont en Enfers...

Et il rebaisse les yeux. Sisyphe s'approche de lui, s'agenouille à côté de son neveu et lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste paternel.

-Ne dis pas ça Régulus...Sinon je serai moi aussi couvert de honte...

Il détourna le regard, s'apprêta à reprendre la parole mais fut coupé par El Cid.

-Moi aussi je ressens cela. »

Pas un mot de plus. Égal à lui-même, il dit les choses franchement et avec une simplicité déconcertante.

Le Sagittaire n'en fut que plus étonné. Déjà que lui et son neuve partage la même impression était étrange mais qu'El Cid la ressente aussi...Quel trait de caractère ont-ils perdus en deux cents ans pour se comporté ainsi ? Mais c'est étrange...El Cid a un sens de la justice sur développé. Sa vie et son bonheur n'ont que peu de valeur, voilà sa manière de vivre et de pensé. Alors c'est inconcevable de le voir ignoré les problèmes des Ors porté disparus...

Sisyphe brassa un peu l'air de sa bouche, et fini par demander :

« -Qui ressent la même chose ? »

Pas une réponse dans un premier temps. Puis, timidement, tous les Ors commencèrent à lever une main. Tous jetèrent un regard d'étonnement vers Saga qui avait levé la main. Ce dernier baissa les yeux comme Régulus.

Tous levèrent la main. Sauf Deuteros. Le Gémeau poussa un sifflement de colère voyant Saga partagé le comportement de ses…Compagnons. Il partit vers son temple tout en claquant toute les portes présente sur son passage. Saga soupira et laissa un regard peiné se poser sur la porte désormais close.

Le Sagittaire allait reprendre la parole, mais il se rendu compte que la nuit n'allait tarder de tomber...

Sans un mot tous se levèrent et partirent. Le bonheur les submergeait, aucun des Ors n'arrivaient à penser. Ils ne voyaient plus rien, hormis cette béatitude qui les englobaient. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'une personne cachée dans l'ombre parti tout en faisant tourner son chapeau, un air satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

 **Le Sanctuaire Elysée temple des Gémeaux.**

« -Merde ! »

Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que le cadet d'Aspros répétais ça sous le torrent d'eau chaude qui coulait de sa douche. Plus d'une demi-heure qu'il tentait de calmer un début de migraine dès plus désagréable.

Tous...Ils étaient tous des traitres.

Sisyphe avait fait réunir tout le monde en urgence. Deuteros ne voulait pas y-aller, mais Saga l'avait traîné de force jusqu'au temple du Sagittaire...Et il ne fut pas déçus de ce qu'il apprit de la bouche de l'ex amis de son frère : Shion a disparu.

Même lui fut un peu choqué de cette nouvelle comme tout le monde…Comme tout le monde ? Non. Personne. Absolument personne n'avait réagi. Ils étaient restés comme des idiots à regarder le vide, un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Ah ils étaient beaux les chevaliers d'Athéna ! Un de leur camarade a disparu, mais eux reste tranquillement à rien faire et à sourire !

« -MERDE »

Et Saga ce...ce...Il sera les dents et donna un coup de poing sur le mur face à lui. Il commençait à réellement apprécier Saga. Voir qu'il était comme les autres Ors le remplit d'une rage mêlé d'une grande déception.

Des idiots. Ils étaient tous des idiots.

Shion à disparut, qui sera le prochain ? Maintenant qu'il n'y-avait plus aucune personne qui comptait pour lui dans ce Sanctuaire il n'en n'a que faire !

Il augmenta la chaleur de l'eau. Elle devient brulante, rissolant sur son corps elle tentait de calmer le cadet. Mais c'était peine perdue.

En plus de tout ça quelque chose le gênait...Mais quoi ?

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, il devait trouver d'où venait cette sensation qui embrumait ses pensées.

Ils devaient oublier Saga, l'eau qui coulait sur lui, l'entrevus avec Sisyphe et...Non… Pas l'entrevus avec Sisyphe. Il était persuadé que cette gêne venait de la...

Il prit de grande respiration et tenta de ce concentré plus encore : « _Aller réfléchit ! Fais un effort !_ » ses pensées s'enchaînaient, elles fusaient de tous les recoins de son cerveau. Au moment de partir...Oui au moment de partir il y-avait quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention...Mais quoi... « _Réfléchit bordel !»._ Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Son mal de tête augmenta grandement. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il le gênait tant ! Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas était au sanctuaire ! Mais comment est-ce que ça a pu lui sortir de la tête !? Il le voyait maintenant. Quittant le temple du Sagittaire en costume un chapeau à la main...Il se rappel...Il c'était tourné vers lui...Son visage. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir !

...Aspros.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais il sentait que son frère avait déjà parlé de cette personne au chapeau…

Il se rappelle de quelque mot qu'il lui avait dit : « Enfoiré... Chapeau... Costume... Excentrique... Tenma... » Il fronça ses sourcils. Tenma ? Pourquoi son frère lui aurait parler de Tenma ?

Son mal de tête le prenait de plus en plus depuis qu'il tentait de retrouver tous ses souvenirs. Il ne fut que plus conséquent quand il se rappela de Tenma. Il était sûr au fond de lui que Tenma était associée à cette personne.

Il haletait. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, il peinait à se concentrer. Son visage...Il voulait juste voir son visage...Il se concentra sur son souvenir.

Donc dans l'ordre. Temple du Sagittaire ; crétin d'Ors ; un inconnu qui quitte le temple ; un costume ; un chapeau...Des...Des cheveux brun...Court...Des...

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il arrivait enfin à mette un prénom sur cette personne.

Et ce n'est d'autre que Yoma, cette enfoirée qui à briser leur vie à lui et son frère.

Sa douleur augmenta.

Danger.

Ils étaient en danger ! Cet enfoiré doit être la personne responsable de tout ce qui se passe ! Il en est persuadé.

Il quitte sa douche sans même éteindre l'eau, c'est dire s'il avait fait attention à prendre des vêtements avant de sortir.

Quand il fut hors de la salle d'eau la douleur ne fut plus supportable. Il s'écroula par terre les mains agrippées sur sa tête. Il devait prévenir les autres. Au moins Saga...

« -Sa...Sa...Saga... »

Sa voix était à peine audible et l'ainé de Kanon hors du temple des Gémeaux. Il ne l'entendit pas.

Il parvient péniblement à se relever. Ses jambes tremblaient. Sa vue se troublait, sa respiration était de plus en plus forte. Il devait retrouver Yoma...Il devait...

Il poussa un hurlement et se jeta au sol. Il n'en pouvait plus...Il commença à ramper vers la sortie. Du peu de force qu'il lui restait, il réussit à émerger du temple ce qui eut l'effet d'une déferlante de douleur sur tout son être qui balaya toute les pensées du cerveau du cadet, il ne pouvait que songer à cette douleur omniprésente. Il s'en arracha les cheveux, il avait l'irrésistible envie de retirer son cerveau si douloureux, qui le démangeait tant… Alors qu'il essayait de pousser un cri de pure douleur, tout disparut. Plus rien. Plus de souffrance.

Il cligna des yeux. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'était plus dans sa douche ? Il regarda ses mains, une bonne touffe de cheveux reposait dedans...Depuis quand perdait-il ses cheveux ? Il n'y prêta nulle attention et les jeta loin de lui pour ensuite s'assoir sur les marches de son temple. Il était persuadé qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'urgent…Il haussa les épaules, et se dis : « _Bah, ça ne devait pas être important !» ..._ N'est-ce pas ?

 **Les Enfers, après le tribunal Silencieux.**

Ça devait faire une bonne heure qu'ils c'étaient arrêté pour prendre une petite pause. Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle. La version officieuse était que Milo, Dégel et Camus n'étaient vraiment pas en état d'avancer.

Milo avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout sur ses pieds. Être pieds nus, dans les Enfers était un supplice. Le sol aride écorchait la peau et la chair, la fine pellicule de poussière s'infiltrait dans les plais. Si Milo continuait à ce rythme il ne pourrait plus marcher, ils leurs faut trouver une solution à ce problème et vite.

Dégel, lui, subissait encore les effets de la scarlet needle de Kardia. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il s'affaiblissait et leur marche forcée dans les Enfers n'arrangeait pas son état.

Quand à Camus… Physiquement, il était à bout de force, ses jambes tremblaient, sa respiration était de plus en plus forte, son corps ne supportera pas un effort trop important pour le moment. Mais il était aussi fatigué moralement. Tout ce qu'il avait subi l'avait affaibli et cette pause lui permit de faire le point sur lui… Et sur Milo.

Maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau un cerveau plus ou moins fonctionnelle il se rendait compte d'une chose : Milo ment. Ses sourires, ses rires, son assurance… Tout n'est que mensonge. Camus le voyait, les yeux de Milo hurlaient son état d'âme. Mais pourquoi ? Lui qui est si expressif, si sincère vis-à-vis de ses émotions et sentiments. Pourquoi ce comportement ?

Il remarqua autre chose d'aussi étonnant… Kardia épiait Milo. Dès que le jeune scorpion avait le dos tourné, Kardia le fixait avec insistance, un air grave sur le visage. Peut-être sait-il quelque chose lui ? Il lui posera des questions, cela il en était sûr… Mais pas maintenant. Et pour cause Kardia était fort occupé une activité des plus philosophique et intellectuelle : bouder.

Camus soupira, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il aura des réponses à ses questions…

Dégel lui aussi profita de leur pause improvisée pour réfléchir… Il pensait à Kardia tout en le fixant… (ce dernier était de dos étalé par terre à une bonne dizaine de pas d'eux. Aucun risque pour ce faire repérer par la bête à dard !)

Il espérait réellement pouvoir se faire pardonner par son…Ami ? Ce terme est-il seulement encore d'actualité ? Ça allait faire quoi... ? Plus de cent qu'il ne c'était presque plus parlé ? Et de sa faute qui plus est.

Il se senti bien égoïste d'un coup… Lui sais pourquoi le scorpion lui en veux et il espère que tout s'arrangera au bout de cinq minutes, Kardia, lui, n'a jamais su pourquoi il l'évitait sans cesse, et cela depuis si longtemps… Le verseau ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait été bien ignoble avec le scorpion…

Il s'en voulait. Et l'admettre était déjà un bon début ! Dégel pris une décision qu'il aurait dû prendre il y-a fort longtemps… Enfin, c'est exactement ce qu'il se dira quand il y-repensera dans un futur malheureusement trop proche.

Il allait tout faire pour renouer son amitié avec Kardia, il le jure sur tout ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Et qu'importe si Kardia refuse ça ! Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire ! C'est le cœur léger qu'il pris cette décision et qu'il détourna son regard pour voir Milo.

De la haine.

Si ses yeux étaient un sentiment ils seraient ce dernier sans aucun doute. Il fixait Camus avec ce regard si ardant, droit comme une potence, les poings serrés, ses lèvres ne laissaient à peine sortir l'air si vitale. Il se lécha les lèvres, et fit un pas vers le Verseau du siècle moderne.

Dégel se leva sans s'en apercevoir et se tiens debout devant Camus en position de défense. Milo allait attaquer Camus. Non…Il allait le tuer. Tout son corps révélait cette envie… Ce besoin.

Le masque de Milo venait de tomber. La gentillesse et les sourires dévoilèrent la véhémence et les rictus de malveillance. « _Bordel ! Comment n'ai-je pu rien voir !? Comment ai-je pu croire en cette être !? »_ Le cerveau de Dégel tournait à plein régime, quelque milliseconde c'étaient écoulé depuis qu'il c'était relevé. Les regards étonnés se tournaient déjà vers eux, mais le véritable combat avait déjà débuté.

Le regard de glace plein de vie affronta celui de feu empli de mort. Alors que les interrogations de leurs compagnons allaient fuser, Kardia se leva tranquillement et mis une tape derrière la tête de Milo. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, puis, il cligna rapidement des yeux et repris une expression plus sereine et… étonné ? Dégel ne put le dire. Il croisa le regard de Kardia qui hocha la tête et bougea ses lèvres de façon à ce que Dégel puisse y-lire un « fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi faire ». Dégel fronça ses sourcils… Lui faire confiance ? Le scorpion sous-entend quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Kanon, ne supportait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait… L'échange aussi bref soit-il de Dégel et Milo semblait trop intense pour ne pas s'y intéresser. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole afin sa d'assouvir sa curiosité mais une vive lueur dorée les emmura soudainement, les écartant un cours temps des Enfers.

Des particules dorées dansèrent joyeusement autour d'eux. Elles les entourèrent avec force et tendresse, relâchant leur muscle tendu, apaisant leurs douleurs.

De cette bienveillante lueur se dégagea petit à petit et laissa apparaitre une longue silhouette svelte, dont les très longs cheveux entouraient cette force tranquille.

Mû plissa les yeux pour tenter de visualiser qui était cette personne… Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et des larmes de joie commencèrent à couler.

Il se leva d'un bond rapide et courra vers la silhouette, il sauta sur cette dernière en criant :

« - Shaka ! »

…Et tomba par terre. Il regarda la poussière qui filait entre ses doigts avec étonnement. Il s'attendait plus à avoir un sari et des cheveux dans ces derniers...

La lumière se tamisa et laissa effectivement voir la vierge face à eux un air soulagé et désolé sur son visage au yeux clos qui d'ailleurs, était souligné par de grande cerne.

Tous s'approchèrent vers lui, mi- soulagé mi- intrigué.

Ils étaient tous légèrement arc bouté et attendaient sans oser poser de question savoir ce que faisait l'indou ici et ce qu'allait leur dire.

Ce dernier écarta les bras et les fixa de ses yeux clos.

« - Mes amis… Nous vous retrouvons enfin ! Nous sommes si heureux et soulagés ! (Voyant Kardia et Kanon ouvrir la bouche pour parler il tendit une de ses mains vers eux leur demandant le silence) Je n'ai que peu de temps face à moi… Ce que vous voyez n'est d'autre qu'une illusion. Mon '' corps'' demeure toujours dans le Sanctuaire Elysée, seul mon esprit est parmi vous. Asmita et moi-même avons lié nos cosmos afin de permettre ma venue ici-bas. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas assez de force pour ramener ne serais ce qu'un d'entre vous parmi nous. Cependant, nous pouvons vous ramenez quelque besoin quelconque dont vous estimer avoir l'utilité. Nous servirons aussi de messagers afin de transmettre les informations primordiales. (Il prit une grande inspiration, des gouttes de sueur perlait sur son visage bien trop pâle) Pardonnez mon manque de tact et ma non prévenance mais le temps nous manque... Exprimez au plus vite vos besoins je vous prie.

Mû s'auto déclara chef des demandes et s'approcha de son ami.

-Je suis soulagé de te voir ici parmi nous, mais vu que le temps nous est compté, je vais me passer des banalités… Vois tu nous avons besoins de vêtements et surtout de chaussures… Une trousse de soin serai la bienvenue aussi …

L'indou s'emblait réfléchir et demanda d'une voix rendu plus faible par l'effort :

-Je ne ressent pas la présence du dénommez Aspros où est-il ?

Mû pali et baissa les yeux… Comment lui annoncer qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à protéger le Gémeau ? Qu'il était peut-être mort ?

-Shaka nous… Enfin je...

-Il est parti en éclaireur, il n'est pas parmi nous pour le moment.

Mû se retourna vers Kanon qui lui avait coupé la parole. Shaka secoua sa tête blonde en guise de réponse.

-Je vois… Je vous apporterai ce dont vous avez besoin aussitôt que possible. Je pense que nous aurons assez de force pour vous ramener autre chose… Des réclamations ?

Avant que Kardia puisse dire « DES POMMES PARDIS ! » Milo pris la parole.

-Un appareil photo. »

Nul n'eut le temp de protester face à la demande burlesque du scorpion double face car Shaka repartit, reprenant avec lui ces si belles particules d'or, il ne leurs laissa que la chaleur étouffante des Enfers et ses poussières de cendres.

Ils n'en sont pas sûr, mais ils crurent que la vierge leurs murmura « ainsi soit-il… J'ai foi en vous. Vous ne mourrez pas, la vie vous attend. »

La disparition de l'indou laissa un vide au fond d'eux. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'y songer, ils ont à faire.

Mû posa l'une des questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres.

« -Kanon…Pourquoi ?

Le cadet fixa le disciple de Shion. Il le jugea du regard quelque instant, puis fini par soupirer tout en se grattant la tête.

-Que voulais tu dire ? Que nous avions ''perdu'' Aspros ? Il serait forcément aller le dire à Deuteros… Alors je ... Je me suis mis à sa place… J'ai imaginé ma réaction si on m'annonçait qu'on avait perdu Saga aux Enfers. J'ai fait ce qu'il devait être fais. »

Le cadet stoppa la conversation en repartant s'assoir dans un coin.

Dégel lui avait d'autre question en tête… Il se mis face à Milo, se tenant droit, le regard sombre.

Il ne porte plus Milo dans son cœur comme étant un possible ami mais comme un possible ennemi et comptait bien lui faire comprendre. Il poussa un reniflement méprisant et poussa une mèche d'un air snob.

-Un appareil photo ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Et pourquoi estime tu avoir le droit d'accéder au peu de ressource dont nous pouvons avoir besoin ? Sa grandeur a elle besoin de soin aménagé ?

Milo imita Dégel en poussant une mèche de cheveux de sa main et sur un ton tout aussi sarcastique rétorqua :

-Ça t'énerve hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Sa seigneurie n'est pas en mesure d'apporter son si grannnnd savoir ! Eh bas tu sais quoi ? J'te dirai rien ! Tu verras ! Enfin … Si tu es en mesure de voir quelque chose vu que ton est ego est tellement grand que ce doit être compliqué de voir autre chose que le bout de ton propre nez ! »

Il acheva sa thèse sur le Verseau par une référence très exagéré puis partit laissant volé librement ses cheveux, tout comme il laissa s'envoler les dernière bride d'une amitié possible avec Dégel.

Avant qu'une guerre Verseaux vs Scorpions soit entamé, Mû leur signala qu'il était temps de se mettre en route, qu'il avait juste un homme à sauver (et quel homme !).

Tous repartir aussitôt, il approchait du but ils en étaient certains… Les traces de sangs semblaient plus fines et elles avéraient se diriger vers une bâtisse.

Mû ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Kanon grommeler « l'est pas drôle le moutmout… » Au moins il y-en-a qui reste égal à lui-même …

 **Le Sanctuaire Elysée vers le temple de la vierge.**

Il haletait le souffle rendu court par l'émotion et l'effort.

L'inconnu avait été dépêché dans ce sanctuaire par son supérieur afin d'encore lui rendre un service qui pourrait causer la perte d'un des Ors… Il ne put s'empêcher de rire... Il ne se considérait même plus comme étant l'un des leurs. Quoi de plus normal après tout ce qu'il avait fait, et avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et il ne le voulait pas. Mais il n'avait pu refuser…

Quand son supérieur lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher un poison dans le douzième temple il avait voulu protester… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Sa gorge c'était serré et il avait accepté … Toute la journée il avait erré en ce lieu tout en repoussant le moment fatidique. Mais il n'avait plus le temps. Le soleil allait se coucher laissant place à la nuit dolente.

Il devait trouver une solution… Il ne pouvait continuer à les trahir. Et pourtant… Il continuait encore et encore à obéir à des ordres qui vont contre sa volonté.

L'inconnu se sentait perdu, il a toujours obéi à des ordres, alors agir sans l'autorité de quiconque pour le guider… Cela revenait à dire à un oiseau de prendre son envol alors que ses plumes n'ont pas poussé.

Mais l'oiseau peu toujours sauté de branches en branches. Prendre appuis sur quelque chose… Alors lui aussi le peut-il ? Ses branches seront elles des alliés sur qui se reposer afin d'arriver jusqu'au sol indemne ? Mais qui ? En passant devant le temple des Gémeaux il a pensé à demander de l'aide à Deuteros, le seul qui semble résister au maléfice de l'algorithme… Il a déjà visité d'autres Sanctuaires Elysées, chacun à une petite particularité l'un ne connait que l'été, un autre que le jour mais celui qui réunit les Ors du XX et du XVIII est le plus étonnant …

Tout d'abord, la nuit maudite. Pourquoi inflige-t-elle tant de souffrance ? Aucun des sanctuaires qu'il a visités n'offre la souffrance à ses occupants. Et ensuite l'un des détails qui par le passé ne l'importait que peu mais qui désormais attire son attention … Le bonheur. Il est impossible ici de ne pas être heureux. Même lui, il sent cette douce sensation l'envahir, il ne peut y-résister … Seul Aspros et Dégel ne semblait connaître que la tristesse… Mais pourquoi ? Il se reconcentre sur le cadet d'Aspros, le seul qui semble ne pas nager en plein bonheur… Surement grâce à l'ego. Le démon de l'île de Kanon est-il le seul susceptible de l'aider ? Pas sûr … Il finira par très vite savoir qu'il a drogué Aspros et que par sa faute, ce dernier s'est retrouvé en Enfers… Il ne sera peut-être pas la première branche sur laquelle il sautera, il lui en faudra d'autre pour parvenir jusqu'à celle si lointaine du cadet. Mais qui ? Qui pourrait devenir son allié ? Sa première branche ?

Il rentra à bout de souffle dans le sixième temple, des larmes de tristesse mêlé de folie coulaient sur ses joues. Il était à bout. La culpabilité la hantait, mais le bonheur le poussait à oublier ce qu'il était vraiment…

Il voyait de la lumière, il quittait donc le sixième temple et se rapprochait du douzième.

« -Je t'attendais.

L'inconnus se figea. Avec une lenteur exagérée il se tourna, le visage ravagé par les larmes vers son interlocuteur, qui n'était d'autre qu'Asmita.

Asmita souri et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Bienvenus en ma demeure Aiolos. »

 **Les Enfers, Maison démoniaque de Mars.**

Il était à bout de souffle, la sueur perlait sur l'intégralité de son corps devenu de plus en plus lourd… Le sang lui manquait, glougloutant lentement hors de lui. Il se sentait comme un sablier qui se vider inexorablement de son contenu.

Cela allait faire bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, quoique… Il n'en savait strictement rien. Toute notion du temps avait disparu, laissant place à l'incertitude.

Depuis que ses yeux s'étaient clos, il rêvait… Et quel étrange songe ! Il était assis sur une terre stérile… Seul. Une sorte de douce lumière s'émanait de lui, et qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait cette lueur ! Elle lui enlevait un poids des épaules, le rendais à la fois heureux, triste et… Nostalgique ?

Il ne prêta plus d'attention à ses émotions, d'autre élément venait titiller son esprit … Des bruits d'horloge, à un rythme si lent, si régulier, l'intriguait. En tendant l'oreille il s'aperçut qu'il entendait ces rires de femmes qui venaient sans cesse le tourmenter dans ses rêveries. Mais là, elle ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire. Elles semblaient être dans leur environnement, et lui aussi… Il avait parfaitement sa place, il ne se voyait nul par ailleurs.

Serrant le masque de son double d'âme il se sentait parfaitement bien… Si calme... Si apaisé… Si seul …

Mais le bruit de l'horloge se dérégla, la lueur dorée ne devient que trop intense, le sol aride se retrouva humide d'un liquide inconnus, un autre liquide tomba sur ses joues et du mauve couvrit son champ de vision. Puis le noir complet saturé d'un blanc tranchant vers le bleu remplaça le mauve.

Il gémit. Il s'éloignait de son rêve, quelqu'un l'éloignait, écorchant ainsi son bien-être.

Doucement il ouvrit les yeux, et il revu le mauve… Il était toujours là, encadrant un visage souriant…

« - Mû… ? »

Sa vision était trouble, mais il était presque sûr que Mû se tenait face à lui. À qui d'autre pouvait appartenir cette chevelure si particulière ?

Tout était si flou autour de lui mais il parvenait à entendre quelque voix…

« - Bordel… tu…

-Mais ferme la …

-…que… »

Il referma ses yeux, espérant pouvoir retourner dans son songe …

Au même moment 

C'était une sorte de panique qui enveloppait les Ors. Aspros perdait trop de sang, risquait trop d'infection à cause de ses plait si nombreuse… Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Mû regardait le sang couler inexorablement hors d'Aspros sans pouvoir l'arrêter …

Il se tourna vers les Verseaux, un air remplis de faux espoir sur le visage.

« - Si… Si vous l'enveloppiez dans une fine couche de glace… Le sang arrêtera de couler ! Et le froid tuera la plupart des bactéries !

Dégel le fixa, l'air dur, sa voix se fit autoritaire.

-Nous ne devons pas user de notre cosmos. Autant une poigné de spectre de bas étage sont simple à gérer, autant une armée des spectres d'une puissance colossale ne pourront pas être arrêté sans mort dans nos effectifs.

Mû senti les larmes coulées sur son visage, il n'acceptait pas ce que disait Dégel.

-Tu refuse de sauver Aspros ... ?

-C'est soit lui, soit nous tous. Le choix est vite fait. »

Que vouliez-vous répondre à ça ? Mû baissa la tête retenant ses sanglots, il sera le corps d'Aspros, sentant ce dernier dérivé de plus en plus vers la mort.

« -J'comprends plus rien !

Mû releva un œil vers Kardia qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

-On peut utiliser notre cosmos oui ou non à la fin !

Dégel soupira.

-Kardia… Tu le sais très bien que l'on ne peut s'en servir, alors cesse tes questions inutiles.

Le scorpion fronça ses sourcils et croisa ses bras.

-Nan mais je sais que j'suis pas le plus futé d'entre nous, mais j'suis pas le plus con ! y-a Manigoldo avant moi ! Mais vous me perdez la ! Asmita numéro deux il s'en est bien servis lui quand il est apparu, alors d'où, nous on ne peut pas ?!

Dégel s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il disait n'importe quoi, mais aucun mot ne franchis ses lèvres.

Quelque seconde passèrent Camus pris la parole.

-Nous avons manqué de vigilance… Shaka a usé de son cosmos, donc…

Dégel fini sa phrase tout en fixant Kardia, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Les spectres savent que nous sommes là… Ils vont arriver …

Mû se redressa, et bondit dans les bras de Kardia sans écouté les protestations du scorpion il dit :

-Je savais que tu étais une personne réfléchie au fond ! Merci Kardia ! (Il se tourne vers Dégel tout en lâchant Kardia, qui rougit tout en bafouillant quelque mots… Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on lui saute dessus pour exprimer sa joie !) Maintenant Dégel, Camus, rien ne vous empêche de soigner Aspros ! »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, les Verseaux s'approchèrent du presque noyer et commencèrent à se mettre en action.

Dégel déposait rapidement une fine couche de glace sur son dos, et sur les plaies les plus profondes. Camus lui veillait à ce que la glace ne soit pas trop froide et qu'elle ne bouche pas les artères, et autres vaisseaux sanguins. Il refroidit aussi la forte fièvre du Gémeaux.

Non loin de la mise en ouvres des Verseaux, des spectres se réunissent tout en s'approchant rapidement d'eux…

Aucun des deux camps ne vit Arès observant d'un œil ravi le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, bientôt, il fera une entré en scène… Mais qui d'Aiolos ou des Ors présent aux Enfers mettra il en garde ? A qui annoncera-il qu'il y-aura des morts parmi les vingt-six représentant des constellations d'ors ?

 **Pour Aiolos, j'ai laissé énormément de sous-entendus (plus ou moins tordus on va pas se mentir) dans les chapitres antérieurs. Bravo à celle qui les ont trouvés ! Pour vos théories, aucunes n'étaient stupide (bien au contraire) et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à imaginer comme aurai pu se finir cette fic si par exemple Dohko était l'inconnu. Mine de rien ça change toute l'histoire !**

 **Je vous avoue que j'ai très envie d'écrire le prochain chap où Aiolos sera mis en avant. Hehehe je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce fut le chapitre de la galère pour moi car il y-a plein de dialogue et je ne sais pas les écrire ! D'ailleurs si vous avez le moindre conseil, je suis preneuse !**

 **Certains d'entre vous la savent : je suis un boulet en informatique. Donc un grand pardon à undertaker et Coco à qui je n'ai pas répondu aux review, j'ai tellement l'habitude de toucher à tout ce qu'il faut pas que j'ai crus que j'avais fait une fausse manip et que par ma maladresse je ne pouvais pas vous répondre et remercier… (l'idée même que vous n'acceptiez pas les mp ne m'a même pas effleuré le cerveau je ne vais pas mentir ^^') Donc là je me suis demander si je préférais passer pour une personne impolie en ne vous répondant pas ou pour une personne con en ne répondant que maintenant en début de chap. Vus que la dernière hypothèse est vrai voici la réponse pour vos review !**

 **Undertaker : je ne sais pas si tu continu de me lire, mais je te présente encore une fois mes excuses Donc merci avec beaucoup de retard :') Sinon oui il y-aura des prairings ! tu as très bien fait de me rappeler l'amitié qui lie Aspros Sysiphe et Rasgado, je dois avouer qu'elles m'étaient un peu sortie de la tête… Mais tu m'as donné quelques idées sur leur trio que je compte bien exploiter ! Peut-être à une prochaine fois et à bientôt !**

 **Coco : comme tu peu, peut-être le voir la suite est sortie, et encore merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir :3**

 **Et j'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui me laisse régulièrement des review, votre encouragement m'aide beaucoup !**

 **Les Sanctuaires Elysée, temple de la Vierge.**

Asmita était là, face à lui vêtu d'un sari blanc.

Se tenant droit, tout chez lui reflétait son calme et sa sérénité, l'indou rentrait en parfait contraste avec Aiolos. Le Sagittaire tout de noir vêtu s'arcboutait sous le poids de la culpabilité, tout son être reflétait sa folie et sa terreur.

Tout en le fixant, un sourire apparut sur les pâles lèvres d'Asmita en même temps qu'il dessillait ses yeux. Aiolos, lui rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, se recroquevillant plus encore méfiant. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements, son instinct lui hurlait de partir d'ici. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Oui il l'avait. Il lui suffisait juste de mettre hors d'état de nuire Asmita. Mais s'il faisait ça il blesserait une personne susceptible de l'aider ? Aiolos fronça ses sourcils, qui lui dit que l'indou est digne de confiance ? Seulement parce qu'il inspire calme et sérénité il sous-entendrai vouloir éventuellement l'aider ? Aiolos c'est fait duper une fois en accordant sa confiance à l'excentrique, pourquoi pas une seconde fois ?

Sans prêter attention aux interrogations du Sagittaire, Asmita fit un pas vers lui, tendis une main qui se voulait rassurante vers le jeune homme, mais elle le fut sans doute trop…

Tout se passais trop vite pour Aiolos. Il n'avait pas le temps de spéculer, la main de l'indou fut le déclic. Tout était trop facile, comme si Asmita pouvais lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Car oui, pour Aiolos, Asmita était forcément au courant des actes qu'il avait commis. Comment expliquer le fait qu'il l'a appelé par son prénom ? Comment expliquer toute sa mise en scène ? L'attendus de sa venue, son calme olympiens, cette main si clémente… Impossible. Tout ne pouvais être que mensonge !

Alors qu'Asmita fit un second pas, le Sagittaire bondit vers l'indou avec une agressivité qui lui était inconnue jusqu'à ce jour.

Ecument de rage et de désespoir, Aiolos tendis ses doigts tel des flèches cherchant à transpercer leur cible. Mais si seulement tout était si simple ! Asmita n'était pas un naïf ! Comment baisser entièrement sa garde face à un traître qui commence à tomber dans l'abime qu'est la folie ? S'écartant légèrement, il esquiva avec aisance le traître qui faillit tomber à la renverse pensant prendre pied sur l'indou.

Immédiatement il se retourna vers le sixième gardien, avec un sifflement haineux, ignorant les larmes cascadant sur ses joues, il reparti à la charge, tentant de faire jaillir des flots de sang. Encore une fois Asmita l'esquiva sans difficulté, en revanche Aiolos ne parvient pas une deuxième fois à se réceptionner, il chût.

Au vus de la situation qui se dégradait, le sixième gardien changea de stratégie…. La manière douce ne fonctionna point. Bien. Alors il est temps d'user de la force.

Il prit une légère respiration, attendis que le Sagittaire eu tenter de se relever pour fendre sur lui, d'un coup de pied agile et précis dans la gorge il mit son adversaire hors-jeu.

Aiolos, face contre terre, geint de douleur. A ce bruit, Asmita mit genou au sol, immobilisa ses avant-bras d'une main, et de l'autre lui bâillonna sa bouche.

Voix basse il susurra :

« -Tu sera le bienvenu dans mon temple seulement si tu parviens à rester discret, nul ne doit savoir ta présence en ma demeure. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux quelque instant. Aiolos le fixai vaguement. Il n'était pas seigneur de la situation, le maître du jeu en cette instant fut Asmita. Le Sagittaire arrêta de se débattre. Au fond de lui, il était heureux de ne pas avoir atteint la vierge… Il était si las de lutter, de perdre sans cesse… C'est comme si le destin lui refusait tout contrôle sur n'importe quelle situation. Alors il ce tu. Et quitte à devoir obéir à quelqu'un autant que ce soit Asmita !

Voyant que le neuvième gardien c'était calmé, Asmita retira lentement la main qui lui bâillonnait la bouche.

L'homme qui se tenait face à lui était…Brisé. Dans tous les sens du terme possible. Il se tenait comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras, rien qu'au travers des vêtements du traitre il pouvait sentir plaie et autre bosse lui parsemant le corps. Brisé, il l'était mentalement aussi bien-sûr, inutile d'être chevronné en psychologie pour s'en rendre compte ! Sur son visage l'on pouvait y lire toute sa détresse, sa culpabilité qui le rongeait jours à près jours et malheureusement au fond de son regard, une lueur de folie commençait à apparaitre, attendent n'importe quel sombre évènement pour pouvoir envahir Aiolos tel du lierre sur un chêne devenus fatigué par les années. « Que s'est-il passé pour que ce jeune homme en soit à ce stade ? » Ne put s'empêcher de spéculer Asmita.

Une rage commença à s'insinuer en l'indou… Qui… Qui aurais oser, transformer quelqu'un comme ça ? Qui aurais oser troubler ainsi un mort… Et pour quelle raison ?

« -Pourquoi…

Asmita qui s'était plongé dans ses pensées sursauta en entendant la faible voix du neuvième gardien, il le fixa attendant la suite de sa question.

-Pourquoi ne m'occis tu pas ?

Asmita en écarquilla les yeux, de toutes les questions possibles il dut s'avouer que celle-là était bien la dernière à penser entendre. D'une voix qui se voulait tendre il lui murmura :

-Mais que raconte tu la ? Pourquoi voudrai-je te tuer ?

Etouffant un sanglot, le Sagittaire lui répondit d'une voix quasi éteinte :

-Je suis un traitre… Ce que j'ai fait... Ce que je m'apparaître à faire… Je ne mérite que la mort…

L'indou se releva, ses cheveux se déployèrent autour de lui, ses yeux si clairs reflétèrent une soudaine détermination. Divin, à cet instant il l'était réellement. Et pour Aiolos, se fut comme si un à cet instant ne se tenant pas un humain, mais un dieu qui lui dit :

-La mort ? Ce n'est pas à toi de juger de savoir si tu la mérite ! Aiolos du sagittaire… Tu es chevalier d'Athéna, tes confrères ont besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux mourir aussi lâchement ! Tu dois rattraper tes pécher… Et moi, Asmita de la vierge, je vais t'aider à rentrer dans le droit chemin, je vais juger si tu mérites cette mort dont tu me parler ou si tu dois vivre. Je vais t'assister à savoir si te battre pour tes convictions est une raison suffisante pour vivre !

Aiolos releva doucement la tête. Asmita était-il…Entrain de vouloir lui apporter son salut ? L'indou reprit :

-Parle-moi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au Sanctuaire Elysée ? Que cherche tu à entreprendre ? Dis-moi tout Aiolos du sagittaire.

Ramenant ses jambes près de son buste, Aiolos pesa le pour du contre. Pour quelle raison devrait-il parler à Asmita ? Faire une passation de ses informations, avoir un différend point de vus sur la situation, une autre opinion de son comportement as adopter et bien sûr pour une raison plus futile en apparence : sa tranquillité intérieure. Le contre eh bien tout d'abord... Non ! Il ne devait pas y-penser ! Il avait besoin de cet allié ! Pourquoi se torturai il les méninges ainsi ? Il prit une grande bouffé d'air, et en un rire nerveux il commença son récit avant que les doutes ne dépassent la raison :

-Tout est si confus dans ma tête… Je me rappelle brièvement… J'errai en enfers, je devais probablement attendre ma venue au Sanctuaire Elysée… Et il est venu à ma rencontre…

Asmita releva légèrement l'un de ses sourcils :

\- « Il » ?

Le Sagittaire leva sa tête vers lui et hocha la tête.

-Oui… « Il », je ne connais pas son nom.

Voyant que la vierge ne répondrait pas la parole, il reprit :

-Tout est si flou… Je me rappelle de quelque murmure… Puis… Je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire Elysée. Je ne savais pas où j'étais à ce moment… Je ne connaissais pas l'existence d'un tel lieu ! Je pensais être au sanctuaire d'Athéna… Mais c'était impossible ! J'étais mort ! Je voulais retourner au domaine sacré, je me devais de savoir comment allais Athéna et eu je…

Voyant qu'Aiolos ne reprenait pas la parole Asmita chercha un contact visuel qu'il eut rapidement. Sous le regard intense de la vierge, Aiolos dégluti et bafouilla :

-Je me suis précipité jusqu'au temple que nous gardons. Puis je l'ai vu, appuyer contre un pilier du premier temple… Il me fixait avec tant de… Peine ? Je me suis approché de lui, me demandant qui était cet original. Il a poussé un grand soupire tout en levant la tête vers le ciel et à murmurer « Ô bonté divine… Quand je pense que ce lieu si splendide sera bientôt à feu et à sang… Quelle tristesse ! » Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais là… Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là… Tout ce dont j'avais connaissance en cet instant, c'était qu'une personne ressemblant à étrangement à Seiya faisais allusion à un danger pour nous tous… Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commis l'une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie qui en provoquera bien d'autre…

Le sagittaire passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa en un geste nerveux.

-…Je suis allez à la rencontre de se…Démon. Je lui ai bien-sûr demandé ce qu'il insinuait, il… Il a tourné la tête air de rien vers moi et a dit « Exactement ce que j'ai dit… Mais mon p'tit pote, tu veux en savoir plus ? Eh bien, si j'étais toi je ne monterais pas ses marches si sacrées ! » Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait dit cela. Ce malade m'a dit tout en partant des temples « A toi le choix, soit tu montes ses marches le cœur lourd car je ne te dirai rien, soit tu me rejoins et je t'expliquerai tout ! A toi le choix mon poussin ! Mais dépêche-toi… La nuit tombe ! » … J'ai hésité. Pourquoi refuse-il que je monte dans les temples ? De quel danger parle-t-il ? Que doit-je faire ? Voilà ce que je me disais… J'ai longuement réfléchit, hors des temples. Et…Et ensuite, la nuit est tombée…

Asmita poussa un très léger soupire à peine audible. Aiolos est donc l'une des victimes de la nuit dolente… L'indou commence à mieux cerner comment Aiolos à fais pour en arriver à une telle situation… Le traitre malgré lui laissa un silence s'installer entre eux, voyant que la vierge n'avait pas l'intention de parler tant qu'il n'aura pas fini de tout lui expliquer il poursuivit :

-J'ai sentis le sang couler sur mon corps… J'ai sentis la chaleur quitter mes bras ne laissant derrière elle que la morsure des plaies … Puis je l'ai vu. Il était là. L'homme que j'avais vu plus tôt… Il se tenait tranquillement face à moi, j'étais à genou à ses pieds, il a prononcé ses mots « Accepte de me suivre et tout s'arrêtera. » J'avais peur… Si peur… J'étais perdu, sans repère… J'ai tendu la main vers lui et j'ai signé ce qui me causera tant de trouble… J'ai accepté de le suivre. La douleur est partie.

Nouvelle pose de la part du Sagittaire, qui jeta un coup d'œil dehors : la nuit n'allait tarder à tomber… Mais son récit n'est pas terminé, il se doit de continuer !

-Il m'a protégé de la nuit… Et il m'a parlé… J'étais à morphe, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser ce qu'il m'avait dit…

De sa voix impénétrable Asmita pris enfin la parole :

-Et ses dires sont ?

\- « Alors un complot de l'ordre divin se prépare et… Oh ! J'oubliai ! Tu es mort. Dommage ! Ceci est une réplique du sanctuaire sacré où les saints ors de deux générations cohabite en paix. Enfin… en paix… C'est vite dit ! Mais revenons au complot… Des dieux s'allie contre vous, la paix n'aura plus lieu. » Il a dit ça avec tellement de… Je m'en foutisme ! Je ne l'ai pas cru au début… Comment prendre au sérieux un type pareil !? Mais tous les soirs il venait me protéger de la nuit dolente… Tous les soirs il me susurrait les paroles du diable... Il me répétait encore et encore que je perdais du temps à ne pas agir…. Que j'allais le regretter… Puis il m'a dit un nom. « Arès ». Je ne sais pourquoi mais rien qu'à l'écoute de son nom une rage intense me pris…

Puis Aiolos développa. Il lui raconta comment il a drogué Aspros, son escapade en Enfer, la discussion entre Arès et son supérieur, le fait que Shion est effectivement loin du sanctuaire par leur faute. Tout. Il lui dit tout. Face à tant de révélation, Asmita estima posa une question en apparence très banal au presque traitre :

-Aiolos… Quel âge à tu ?

-A ma mort, j'avais 14 ans.

14 ans… Mourir à 14 ans et vivre tout cela, n'est-ce pas d'une grande tristesse ?

Mais au-delà de la peine un autre sentiment pris la vierge. La colère. Un homme est allé voir un jeune homme de 14 ans, sans repère, encore pourvus d'une certaine naïveté, probablement sous le choc de tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Un homme a été assez tordu pour se servir de ce jeune garçon. Cet homme rode encore dans les parages.

Il fixa Aiolos. Comment en vouloir à un jeune garçon de tout juste 14 ans ? Même si à cause de lui des Ors sont perdu aux Enfer, Asmita n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… Le désespoir et la culpabilité qui sont dans les yeux du traitre malgré lui est si forte qu'elle le pousse à dire ce qu'il s'apprête à énoncer à Aiolos :

-Aiolos… Tu as commis des mauvaises actions. Mais est-ce ta faute ? Nous sommes aussi fautifs dans l'histoire, nous n'avons rien fait pour t'aider. Arriveras-tu as t'accorder le pardon ? Je l'ignore, seul toi peut le savoir. Seul toi est maître à part entière de ta vie.

Les yeux brillant d'espoir, le jeune homme susurra :

-Mais… Et les dieux ? Ne sont-ils pas ceux qui dirige ma vie ?

Asmita fermis les yeux et sourit :

-Tu n'a qu'à devenir le dieu de ta vie…

Une délivrance. Les mots de la vierge sont une délivrance pour le jeune homme. Une issu à la folie, une source de lumière parmi les ténèbres qui l'entoure. Les mots du sixième gardien sont teintés d'une vérité et d'une fausseté hors du commun. Comment devenir son propre dieu, c'est impossible ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas devenir maître de notre destin ? Pourquoi ne pas ce détaché des divinités ? Les dires de la réincarnation de bouddha est un véritable paradoxe. La volonté divine est irrévocable. La volonté humaine peut-être sans limite. Confrontez les deux ensembles, qui gagne ? Qui du dieu à la volonté céleste et de l'humain à l'ambitions aussi dur que le diamant va être le maître du destin ?

Aiolos à-il l'étouffe d'affronter les dieux vis-à-vis de son destin ? Ça, seul lui pourra en décider.

Coupant Aiolos dans ses songes, Asmita lui posa une seconde question :

-Pourquoi cet homme refusait-il que tu te rendes au sanctuaire ? T'a il donné une raison valable ?

Mal à l'aise, Aiolos recommença à se frotter la tête en un geste nerveux.

-Je voulais t'en parler… Asmita… Il y-a un traitre au sanctuaire…

La vierge ne montra aucune émotion face à la déclaration. D'un mouvement de tête il le poussa à continuer.

-Il ne voulait pas que je parte a votre rencontre car le traitre aurait été susceptible de me manipuler d'après lui… Je ne sais pas comment dire mais à cet instant… J'ai senti tant de sincérité en lui… Pas pour la fin de sa déclaration, mais pour le traître au sanctuaire.

La vierge sembla réfléchir à ses dires, il reprit la parole :

-Aiolos. Tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis notre rencontre est des plus inquiétants, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas se mettre en garde… Je te propose un marché. Continus de servir l'homme qui t'a manipulé.

Voyant qu'Aiolos allait s'indigner, Asmita leva sa main, intimant le silence.

-Ta position peut nous être favorable, car visiblement cet homme fait partie de ce complot… Tu pourras nous servir d'espion. Dès que tu en aura l'occasion, tu te rendras au sixième temple en prenant soin d'évite tous les autres ors, tu devras tout faire pour nous différencier Shaka et moi...

Autant devoir éviter les autre ors (surtout Saga en y-pensant et d'un côté ça l'arrangeait !) ne l'étonne pas, autant Shaka… Voyant le trouble du jeune homme, la vierge répondit à la question muette :

-Son inquiétude est déjà grande pour les ors perdus aux Enfers, s'il apprenait ce qu'il t'arrive, son chagrin serai trop important pour pouvoir réussir à mener notre mission à bien.

Voyant que plus rien d'important ne serai dit, Asmita se retourna et reparti en direction de ses appartement privé. Une fois hors du champ de vision du Sagittaire il dit tout de même :

-Tu n 'est plus seul Aiolos. »

Le Sagittaire resta à terre quelque minute… Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, il n'était plus seul…

Lentement il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie du temple et s'arrêta à la limite entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. La nuit était tomber, il ne pouvait sortir… D'un côté cela l'enchantait, il n'aurait pas à voler du poison au douzième temple. Mais qu'allait-il dire à son supérieur ? Il n'en savait rien et il ne voulait pas y-songer. Il se sentait si… Bien. Depuis combien de temps n'était-ce pas arrivé ? Or cet état de bien-être ne dura pas longtemps. Elle disparut en même temps que le sol s'escamotait sous ses pieds. Une simple pression. Une simple pression dans son dos va le pousser vers l'horreur. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Aiolos…Il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendu… Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas dans son dos… Perdu dans ses rêves il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un à l'aide de son pied l'eu poussé vers l'abîme de la nuit. Perdu hors de la réalité, il revit la vérité en face : le bonheur le fuit, la douleur lui revient toujours, il est enchaîné à un homme qui est venu le rappeler à l'ordre.

« - Eh bien mon petit poney ! Que fais-tu en ce temple ? Ce n'est pas ici que je t'ai dit d'aller ! tu as peut-être besoin d'un coup de main pour te rendre au douzième temple, que dis-je ! Un coup de pied semble plus approprié hehehe ! »

Yoma allias l'excentrique, attrapa une touffe de cheveu de son esclave et commença à le traîner loin des temples offrant la sureté pour la nuit dolente.

« -Ne l'oublie jamais mon p'tit pote, tu m'appartiens ! Mouhahahaha ! »

Un cri de douleur s'éleva. Mais déjà, il était trop tard pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Aiolos alla s'écraser dans la douleur.

Nulle étoile, nulle lumière, nul espoir ne brilla dans les yeux du Sagittaire.

Il sentait cette main damnée dans ses cheveux. Le sol glissant sous lui, écorchant sa peau. Mais surtout, il sentit la mort.

Le sang coulant de ses plaies…

Les griffures du sol…

Les coups de pieds, les coups de poings…

La main dans ses cheveux…

Le corps d'Athéna le quittant…

Sa tête cognant contre une marche…

Les larmes coulant contre son visage…

Les hurlements de douleur…

Est-ce les sensations de sa mort ? Ou bien est ce que ce qu'il ressent actuellement pour être trainé jusqu'au douzième temple ? Ou encore, est-ce un cauchemar ?

Ses troubles sensorielles ne se stopperai pas la… La nuit dolente n'inflige pas que de revivre sa mort…

Il commença à voir son frère. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Qu'il avait grandi ! Qu'il était beau dans son armure ! Il avait l'air en si bonne santé ! Tiens, Milo et Mû sont avec lui !? Son sourire disparut petit à petit… Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si… Fatigué ? Quel est ce lieu si austère où ils se trouvent ? Un spectre arrive. Aiolos hurle. Il hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Pourquoi personne ne l'entend !? Pourquoi ne voient-ils pas ce spectre !? Il…Il s'approche bien trop d'eux ! Il tente de les prévenir mais rien ne se passe. Le spectre se rapproche. Enfin, les ors le voient et ce tourne face à lui. Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern a il dit se nommer. Que… Que fait ce spectre ? Il attaque ses frères d'armes ? Que ce passe il ? Il attrape son frère par les cheveux ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à rejoindre son petit frère tant aimé !? Il se débat encore et encore, et pourtant il n'arrive pas à le rejoindre ! Il voit ce spectre s'approcher d'un…Puit ? Que fait-il ? Non il ne va tout de même pas… ? Non pas ça… Tout mais pas ça…

La suite, nous la connaissons tous. La Wyvern lâcha le lion dans le puit le menant à sa perte.

La tristesse déforma les trais du sagittaire. Perdu entre réalité et souvenir il songea « Que quelqu'un arrête cet enfer… Que quelqu'un arrête cet douleur qui reviens… Que quelqu'un me sauve… Que quelqu'un arrête ma vie… »

Ce quelqu'un existait. La douleur se stoppa d'un coup. Aiolos se jeta à genou face aux pieds de la personne qui fut en cet instant si bonne avec lui ! Il releva sa face ravagée vers son bienfaiteur… L'excentrique. Celui qui le poussa vers le désespoir, puis vers le faux espoir. Est-ce réellement lui son bienfaiteur ?

Le pied de Yoma vient s'écraser contre la tête de son esclave.

« -Faut tout faire à ta place ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'aller au douzième temple ! »

Il se détourna laissant le traitre malgré lui gire au sol. Il attrapa la fiole de poison, repris son esclave par les cheveux et l'emmena loin du Sanctuaire Elysée. Les Enfers furent leur destination et étrangement Aiolos se senti plus apaisé en ce lieu à damné que dans le sanctuaire béni par les dieux. Mais sur l'instant, cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Yoma balança sa chose sur le sol aride et repartie en ricanant. Le sagittaire se recroquevilla sur lui-même perdu entre délire souffrance et réalité…

Il n'était plus seul ?

 **Les Enfers, maison démoniaque de Mars**

Ils tombèrent de terre au même instant.

Les deux verseaux déjà tout sauf au meilleur de leur condition, c'étaient épuisé à sauver Aspros. Mais ils avaient réussi… Leurs efforts n'étaient pas vains… Pour le moment. Ils ne se leurraient pas, ils savaient parfaitement que le sort du gémeau dépendrait des heures à venir. Le destin semblait en avoir conscience lui aussi. Et le destin était clairement contre eux.

Du haut de son taillis rocheux, Arès sourit. Voir des humains se débattre contre les épreuves imposées des dieux est toujours quelque chose de particulièrement jouissif. Surtout pour lui à vrai dire… Être simple spectateur est une chose bien plus agréable qu'être la victime de ce doux spectacle. Surtout quand c'est vous qui diriger le show.

Oui… Il est bon d'être au courant de tout. Arès pensait tout savoir quant à la destinée des ors. Grosse erreur. Et il en a la preuve, Aiolos du sagittaire se trouve aux Enfers. Arès fronça ses sourcils : qu'est-ce que cet emmerdeur fait aux Enfers ? Il était censé rester au Sanctuaire pour y-volé du poison dans le but d'empoisonner à mort l'un des ors. Et pourtant il ressent sa misérable présence…

Après un claquement de mâchoire colérique, le dieu se détourna en direction de la chose abjecte. Oui, on peut le dire : Arès ne portait pas Aiolos dans son cœur.

Non loin de la mauvaise humeur du dieu, les Ors réalisaient qu'ils s'étaient mis dans un pétrin pas possible…

Mû serra l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts. Il résuma en un souffle :

« -Donc… Une bonne cinquantaine de spectre en armure arrive….

Tous hochèrent la tête, il poursuivit :

-Camus, Dégel et bien sûr Aspros ne sont clairement pas en état de se battre… Il reste donc Kanon, moi et…

Le bélier pousse un grand soupir :

-Je peut prendre l'un de nos arachnides stupides pour frapper l'autre ?

-Pas maintenant Mû !

Kanon avait dit ça mi- amusé mi- sérieux… Il prit un ton qui se voulait raisonnable et plaça ses mains sur les deux épaules du jeune bélier :

-Ecoute Mû… Je sais que la vie, même la mort dans notre cas ne nous offre pas de cadeau. Nous sommes là pour nous battre et ceux jusqu'au bout ! (Il dit cette phrase tout en fixant camus, dont les yeux de ce dernier avaient commencé à briller d'une lueur de détermination). Les épreuves, qu'importe soit là, nous devons les surmonter ! D'homme à homme j'aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse…

-Je t'écoute Kanon…

Après une grande respiration, le dragon des mers raffermis sa prise sur les épaules de Mû. Toujours aussi sérieux il continua :

-Mû… Je sais que ce que je vais te demander va te solliciter un gros effort personnel… Mais… Il ne faut pas s'en prendre aux scorpions. Pas maintenant du moins… Le temps nous manque… Mais promet le moi... Si un jour… Si un jour tu le fais vraiment… Mais attend moi ! Je prends du pop-corn, une caméra et je me met bien !

Les yeux du bélier s'agrandir, et un sourire apparue sur son visage.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui Mû…

Le sourire de Mû s'agrandis encore.

-Je pourrais même les balancer dans l'Achéron ?

-Tout ce que tu veux !

Dégel soupira. Pas un pour rattraper les autres… Heureusement que lui et Camus étaient là ! Ce désintéressant de la discussion, il se tourna vers Kardia. La négociation s'annonçait rude….

Petit Flash-back

Les spectres glissaient rapidement vers la maison démoniaque de Mars.

« Merde. » Fus la simple constatation de Kanon. Elle sonnait tellement fausse, que Dégel se demanda si le dragon des mers n'avait pas une idée quelconque en tête… De plus le léger sourire qu'il affichait renforçait cette impression… Le gémeau en question s'éclipsa dehors pour aller voir si un ou deux spectres ne viendraient pas à leur rencontre.

Bon.

Les « un ou deux spectres » en question étaient plus d'une cinquantaine voire d'une soixantaine… Mais les détails vous savez… Et puis… Ils ne sont plus à ça près !

Bon.

Comment l'annoncer aux autres ? Avec beaucoup de tact et de beau parlé. Voilà il allait faire ça et…

« -Hey les mecs, y-a une soixantaine de spectres qui s'ramène, on est dans la merde mais on s'en fou on garde la foi ! Quoi que… Ouais nan, oublié la fin de ma phrase…

-…

-Bah quoi ? »

C'est vrai ça « bah quoi » ? Notre dragounou il fait des efforts et personne ne lui répond ! Bande d'ingrat !

Laissant tomber Kanon et ses qualités d'orateur hors du commun, le Verseau se tourna vers Kardia. Il fermi ses yeux quelque instant tentant de refouler la fatigue qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Mais il n'écouta pas son harassement et ses craintes… Et pour cause : Kardia allait être heureux ! Lui qui voulait tant se battre ! Un léger sourire aux lèvres il interrogea son compagnon :

« -Kardia, est tu prêt à te battre ?

-…

Le scorpion ne le regardait pas, il fixait le vide. Il était à la fois présent et absent. Dégel fronça ses sourcils un peu inquiets il vit tout de même son possible pour que son timbre de voix ne soit pas modifié :

-Kardia ?

L'appelé relava sa tête bleue, fît une sorte de moue en retroussant légèrement sa bouche.

-…Pô envie. »

Si la mâchoire de Dégel était détachable elle serait actuellement sur le sol. Kardia croisa ses bras sur son torse dans une attitude dès plus mature, Milo, lui s'en foutait royalement et imitait Kardia dans sa grève de sang.

Fin du petit flash-back

Avant que Mû n'assomme les deux compères à pinces et qu'ils finissent tous entre les mains peu amicales des spectres, Dégel devait trouver un moyen de faire combattre les deux arachnides peu enclins à être coopératif. Ô déesse pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrive qu'à lui ?

Mais il y-avait peut-être une chance d'avoir un débat dont il sortirait grand gagnant… En effet, Kardia n'est pas parti dans son coin, il est toujours là face à lui… Ouvert à toute discussion…

Dégel croisa aussi ses bras et entama les négociations :

« -Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te battre ?

Kardia entrelaça ses bras et en un sourire provocateur lui rétorqua :

-Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre… Aucune _personne_ pour qui risquer ma vie…N'est-ce pas ?

Même si la pique était petite, elle faisait mal… Très mal… Le scorpion confirmait bel et bien au verseau qu'il n'existait plus de lien entre eux… Dégel avait tout gâché…. Il n'avait aucun argument à lui contrer…

-A moins que…

Dégel retourna son attention à Kardia qui avait repris la parole, une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux… Dégel n'aimait pas cette lueur… Elle n'annonçait rien de bon…

-A moins que… Tu deviennes cette personne Dégel…

-Et…Que dois-je faire… Pour le devenir ?

Le sourire de Kardia s'agrandis encore.

-Tu dois me dire la vérité. Pourquoi m'as-tu évité pendant plus de deux cents ans ?

-…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Ah… Eh bien… Dommage… Sur ceux, je te laisse avec ces spectres moi j'me casse !

Le scorpion commença à faire demi-tour et à se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie vite suivie par Milo. Dégel ne serai dire s'il était sérieux…. On parle de Kardia, il ne ratera un tel combat pour rien au monde ! Et d'un autre côté… Juste pour prouver qu'il a une volonté qu'il sait tenir… Il est tout à fait capable de partir les laissant se dépatouiller comme ils peuvent…

Dégel ne voulait pas savoir ce que comptait réellement faire Kardia. Dégel voulait de nouveau entretenir une amitié avec le scorpion… Dégel voulait dire la vérité à Kardia… Le scorpion venait de lui tendre une perche, et lui il hésitait ? Le temps de l'hésitation ne doit plus avoir lieu d'être.

-Très bien, je te dirais tout.

Le scorpion s'était stoppé net, un léger rire s'éleva du fond de sa gorge.

-ça… Je n'en doute pas !

Il revient vers le groupe des ors, fit craquer ses doigts tout en s'adressant à Mû :

-Bon, c'est quoi l'plan !?

Mû s'adressa à tous les ors :

-J'ai une idée. Dégel, Camus, vous aller prendre Aspros avec vous et vous chercheraient un lieu où nous pourrions nous retrouver et accessoirement nous abriter… Kardia, Milo et moi nous nous chargerons d'éliminer tous les spectres.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Kanon qui avait l'air d'être dès plus sérieux continua :

-Camus et Dégel sont à bout de force, déjà que transporter Aspros risque d'encore plus les affaiblir je ne les imagine pas se défendre si un spectre leur tombe dessus…

-Nous ne sommes pas faibles.

-Je ne le sais que très bien Camus voyons assura Kanon d'une voix qui se voulait mielleuse, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passez-vous n'êtes clairement pas au meilleur de votre forme… C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il serait plus sage que Mû se joigne à vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il n'y-avait rien à redire, c'était effectivement la chose la plus juste à faire.

Ils ne perdirent pas une minute de plus et pour cause : les spectres se rapprochaient et vite ! Dégel et Camus passèrent chacun un bras d'Aspros autour de leur épaule et ils quittèrent la maison démoniaque au plus vite. Au moment de partir Dégel remarqua le masque de Deuteros qu'Aspros tenait dans ses mains, il demanda à Mû de le lui prendre, car il était possible qu'il chût pendant leur fuite. Un autre détail attira son attention… Un nom était gravé sur le sol… En voyait qu'il s'agissait d'Arès, le verseau eu des sueurs froides… Faite que le dieu ne cherche pas à se venger pour ce qu'Aspros à fais avec les cadavres de ses berserkers, c'est tout ce que souhaite le verseau à l'heure actuel…

Ne restèrent plus que nos trois combattants qui se posèrent des questions…

« -Mais du coup… On peut l'utilise notre cosmos ?

-Kardia. La prochaine fois que tu te poses des bonnes questions poses les quand les personnes susceptibles de te répondre sont là… Merci.

Kardia jeta un regard vers Milo qui lui avait répondu… Le p'tit scorp' n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur… Il allait devoir être encore plus vigilant en présence de Camus.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ont devraient l'utiliser… L'homme de la situation alias Kanon répondit à la question de Kardia. Pour le moment, ils savent qu'il y-a deux verseaux et une vierge… Inutiles de leur donner plus d'information. »

C'est sur ces sages paroles, que les premiers spectres arrivèrent… Le massacre allait il commencer ?

 **Les Enfers quelque part à proximité de la maison démoniaque de Mars.**

Arès avait enfin trouvé Aiolos.

Le sagittaire était en boule sur le sol, il avait l'air tellement défait…

Cette vision lui plu particulièrement. Mais elle n'expliquait en rien pour le dieu de la raison de la présence du sagittaire. Et ça l'énervait. Beaucoup.

Une idée vient lui effleurer son cerveau tordu… Et s'il venait pousser le vice un peu plus loin ? Il souhaiter annoncer une nouvelle dès plus palpitante aux ors… Mais pourquoi ne pas le dire à Aiolos ? Ça mettrait un peu de piment… De plus, Aiolos l'avait vu de dos, c'est un fait. Mais il n'avait jamais vu son visage… Quitte à être vicieux autant l'être jusqu'au bout non ?

Décidé, il se dirigea vers le traitre et s'arrêta près de lui…

La tête que fit le sagittaire était des plus cocasse. On avait l'impression qu'il essayer d'hurler de peur… Mais en même temps la colère déformait les traits de son visage… Oui, il avait bien fait de se montrer et de laisser tomber le masque.

Il s'accroupit, prit le sagittaire par les cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Un verseau, un scorpion, deux gémeaux, un bélier, un lion et un sagittaire vont perdre la vie, le compte à rebours a commencé. »

Sa déclaration fut vite suivie par un long hurlement de douleur provenant de la maison démoniaque de Mars.

 **Correction : Oce-chi** i

 **Sur ceux, je vous laisse ! Me lancez pas de cailloux ça fait mal !**

 **Au plaisir et à bientôt :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai mis du temps à poster, et ce chap est court ? Totalement oui :D mais je vous l'avoue : il aura été très dur à écrire et certaines scènes sont assez sombre ! (Donc voilà vous êtes prévenus !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mauvaise nouvelle : fanfic bug, il aime modifier mes textes en enlevant/rajoutant des lettres/mots/ponctuations j'en suis désolé.**

 **Au passage, certaines personnes m'ont demandées de mettre mes fics sur wattpad, c'est chose faite, et le fait de voir une grosse case avec écrit « partie sans titre » m'énervais alors j'ai mis des noms à mes chaps (pour celui si par exemple c'est « l'erreur est humaine ») je les rajouterais plus tard (quand je n'aurais pas la flemme) !**

 **Undertaker : Ravie de te revoir :D « hip hip hourra » je met tant de temps que ça à publier XD ? (Si tu ne m'en veux pas, alors tout va bien !) Pour les morts annoncés par Arès tu verra ;) Ca me touche vraiment que tu restes au "rendez-vous" pour te citer … J'espère que la suite te plaira :D**

 **Encore merci pour vos review et MP ça me fais très plaisir… Je n'ai aucune confiance en moi, le fait de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et à me donner votre avis, ça me rassure :') (j'en profite pour m'excuser pour le retard sur les mp je répondrais bientôt !)**

 **Quelques minutes après l'arrivée d'Arès, proximité de la maison démoniaque de Mars**

Arès…Son visage… Son expression de démence… Son sourire ! C'est impossible…Il doit délirer…. Cela ne serait pas étonnant vus ce qui vient de lui arriver. Non ?

Il tenta de calmer la montée de dégout et de terreur l'envahissant. Cet être abjecte serait encore vivant et par-dessus le marché, serai un dieu ? Mais que raconte il ? Cette… Personne n'est pas un dieu ! Loin de la ! Il doit délire ! Et pourtant… Il est sûr que ce regard ne peut que lui appartenir… Aiolos se ratatina sur lui-même. Que faire ? ! Il ne peut défier un dieu, il n'en n'a pas la force… Et pourtant… Il a tellement envie de le rattraper et de le tuer de la pire des façons possibles. Un petit rire nerveux franchi ses lèvres : depuis quand est-il aussi belliqueux ? Il ne se reconnaît plus… Il n'a plus de repère… Fixant le ciel sans soleil des Enfers le jeune homme se perdit au gré de ses pensées. Tenter de se venger coûte que coûte ? Attendre ? Se dépêcher au côté d'Asmita pour lui compter sa découverte ? Impossible. Pour le moment, seul l'excentrique peut l'envoyer là-bas. Et si… Et s'il décidait de mettre les Ors présents aux Enfers en garde ? C'est une idée… Mais que de risque pour la réaliser ! Son supérieur finirait par le savoir. Il se releva doucement. A l'évidence, il ne pouvait faire grand-chose pour le cas Arès. Du moins, pour le moment. Le dieu devrait se mettre en garde, il finira tôt ou tard couvert de sang. Promesse de chevalier. Pas après pas, le Sagittaire descendit lentement au fin fond du cœur des Enfers. Oubliant le long cri poussé depuis la maison démoniaque de Mars. Ignorant la prophétie d'Arès. Il s'entête à penser par lui-même. Il s'en va, agissant seul, comme toujours.

En cet instant, le destin du Sagittaire Aiolos était assuré à jamais. Il emprunte sans aucune hésitation une des destinées prédit par les dieux. Mais cela, il ne le sera plus que tard, quand le sang et les larmes couleront sur ses mains et sur son visage ravagé.

Arès le regarde au loin, un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage « Aiolos. Tes ailes vont définitivement se brisées. Je ne pensais pas que cet instant arriverait aussi vite. Le destin de tes pairs n'est encore qu'incertain. Va-tu les entraîner dans ta chute ? Ne t'en fais pas pauvre fou… Je veille sur vous tous… »

 **Hors de la maison démoniaque de Mars un peu avant l'arrivé d'Arès au près d'Aiolos**

Camus grinça des dents. Ils étaient en train de fuir. Littéralement. On le mettait encore dans la position du faible, bon seulement à déplacer un mourant. Oui, Camus considérait Aspros comme mourant. La lueur qu'il avait entrevue quand l'aîné avait ouvert les yeux le lui avait confirmé. Quelque chose était mort en Aspros. Une notion importante. Condamné Aspros à une mort certaine juste pour cela ? Camus était-il fataliste ? Sûrement. Il devait très probablement exagérer. Mais son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier de cette lueur. Le même instinct qui lui avait incité à se noyer. Que l'avenir est compliqué à entrevoir… Que le présent est difficile à comprendre… Ce reconcentrant sur leurs fuites, il tenta d'aligner deux pas sans s'effondrer au sol. Il était si fatigué…

De son côté Mû les guidaient tant bien que mal. Il devait dénicher des cachètes dès qu'un spectre de mauvais augure s'approchait d'eux, et il devait veiller à ce que Camus et Dégel ne s'effondrent pas… Bref, il avait quelque peu sous-estimé la tache… Et, diable, pourquoi Dégel était-il si peu concentré ? Il ne sort de sa trance que pour marquer les rochers les entourant pour que les autres puissent suivre leur trace. Et dire qu'il ne voit aucun abri à l'horizon… Leur route s'annonce longue…

« Maudite toge ! » Aussitôt il déplora cette pensée. Dégel regrettait amèrement de porter une toge ici-bas. Oui c'est beau. Oui c'est confortable. Mais pour courir… C'est l'Enfer !* Mais il ne voulait pas s'en séparer… Arrivé au sanctuaire Elysée, il ne souhaitait pas porter la tenue d'entraînement traditionnelle, ni des vêtements semblables à ceux que Seraphina lui avait offert. Il opta rapidement pour une toge que l'algorithme lui offrit. Il l'a détesté. Elle n'était pas blanche et bleu comme souhaité. Non, loin de là. L'algorithme lui en délivra une noire aux léger reflets bleu et aux bords doré et rouge écarlate. Ses pensées et actes passés étaient noires, ses vêtements ébènes. Où trouver de la clarté ? Il songea très sérieusement à s'en débarrasser, mais il commença à remarquer d'étranges éléments… L'algorithme ne fait rien au hasard. Tout est calculé. Par exemple, l'algorithme avait donné des vêtements au teintes très légèrement différentes pour que les jumeaux puissent avoir leurs propres biens personnels sans prendre par erreur ceux de l'autre… Ce qui empêcha nombre dispute vus la froideur avec laquelle ils se sont retrouvés : tous étaient sujets à polémique. Ensuite, il y-avait le cagot de pomme que recevait chaque jour Kardia. Il disposait de fruit qui n'avaient pas exactement la même maturité, pour que le scorpion puisse dévorer à coup sûr une pomme parfaite tout au long de la journée…. Des petits détails qui ont leur importance. Alors…Pourquoi cette toge ? En une fin de journée, Dégel observait de par sa fenêtre l'entraînement. Resté seul, Kardia se mouvait avec une aisance remarquable. Des coups de pieds parfait qui fendent l'air des poings capables de déchirer les cieux. Ce qui venait ternir se tableau n'était autre que l'aura de mort l'entourant en une sorte de lueur noir. Tournant sur lui-même, ses cheveux bleutés transperçaient cette douce lueur. Le tout agrémenté par son aiguillon rouge déchirant cette volupté en de fin sillon écarlate. Avec son armure dorée, le spectacle aura été bien plus que splendide. Dégel fronça ses sourcils. Une aura noire au reflet bleuté…Un aiguillon semblable à des fils rouges…Et le doré de l'armure qu'il n'a pas… Il baissa les yeux vers sa toge. Les mêmes couleurs. Il porte les nuances de Kardia sur lui. Il endosse l'aura de sa mort… Il comprit le message de l'algorithme. Sa culpabilité ne se fit que plus grande. Depuis cet instant, il vie en portant en lui et sûr lui la mort de son ami. Depuis ce jour la culpabilité le ronge jour après jour. De plus, il est le seul avec Aspros à ne pas être noyer par le bonheur provoqué par le Sanctuaire Elysée. L'algorithme ne veux pas que Dégel soit heureux. Il veut le voir souffrir jours après jours. Pourrir de l'intérieur années après années. Le laisser dépérir siècles après siècles. Et qui sait ce qu'il désire d'autre…

Le verseau à conscience qu'au retour de Shaka, il devra se défaire de cet habille. Il le sait… Mais il n'en n'a aucune envie… Lui, l'être de réputation impassible a pris en affection un simple vêtement. Il semblerait que _le_ _temps_ change les personnes de manière radicale. Un toussotement le sort de ses pensées. Camus commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse bien trop évident. Il faut se hâter, sinon, ils auront deux personnes à porter…

 **Au même moment, maison démoniaque de Mars**

C'est exactement à ce moment que la peur de l'ennemis devrait les envahir. Mais les trois guerriers n'ont pas la terreur dans l'âme. Ils attendent l'ennemis avec impatience. Peut-être qu'au moment où ils verront charger se cortège de spectre pouvant les abattre comme une faux coupant l'herbe à la moisson, ressentiront ils une légère angoisse leur serrant les entrailles ? Ou bien, écumeront ils d'impatience de se jeter dans se tas de chair étant belliqueux à leur égard ? Ils ne le seront qu'au moment fatidique.

Le groupe d'Ors commença enfin à entrevoir les premiers spectres se hâtant dans la maison de Mars. L'orgie de sang débuta. Les premiers coups mortels tombèrent rapidement. Eliminé rapidement et proprement, le premier groupe de spectre ne leur créa aucun problème malgré le fait qu'ils ne puissent user de leur cosmos de peur de dévoiler leur présence ici-bas. Il fallait faire vite avant que le nombre les empêchent de se mouvoir à leurs aises dans cet espace restreint. Une fois de plus, un groupe arriva. Doucement le nombre des serviteurs d'Hadès, et les cadavres à leurs pieds commencèrent à les handicaper. Les coups et le sang fusaient. Aucunes mœurs n'étaient là pour les forcés à tuer dans les règles. Très vite, Kardia c'est montré d'une cruauté sans pareil. Un moment, il Planta ses doigts dans les yeux d'un malheureux spectre et les lui arracha à coups d'ongles. Il créa une panique parmi l'ennemis qui se trouva pourvus de l'un dès leur hurlant à l'agonie et déstabilisant ainsi leur rang. Et ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses actions atroces commissent par le scorpion. Kanon, lui, était le gentleman du groupe. Il avait l'humanité de tuer assez rapidement. Bien sûr, tout dépend du point de vue. Certain ne doivent pas considérer « humain » de planter le fémur brisé d'un spectre dans la gorge d'un autre. Malgré quelques « malheureux incidents tragiques » il restait assez doux dans sa manière de se battre et il valait mieux mourir de sa main. Milo quant à lui… Il tuait comme il pouvait. Il faisait son possible pour ne pas avoir à trop se déplacer au vus l'état déplorable de ses pieds. Alors la cruauté était nécessaire pour pouvoir assurer sa sureté. Même si au fond cela lui déplaisait énormément. Enfin non… c'était distrayant ! Mais d'un côté tellement dégoutant… Maintenant qu'il y-pense… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, à se battre ? Il serait bien mieux aux côtés de Camus ! _Pour pouvoir mieux l'étrangler…_ Afin de le serrer doucement contre son cœur… Il se gifla mentalement. Il était là pour sauver un de ses pairs. Il devait se reconcentrer… Afin de trouver un moyen de fuir loin de tout…Non, il se devait de trouver la meilleure des tactiques possibles pour tuer et ainsi sauver des vies ! _Tuer…Encore et toujours…Pourtant, la vie est une chose précieuse…Tuer…Il ne veut pas…Jamais il n'aurait dû enlever la vie à qui que ce soit. Jamais. Jamais il ne pourra arrêter de faire couler le sang et les larmes sur ses mains._

Se perdant loin dans ses songes, il le revit sourire, touchant sa peau douce, caressant ses longs cheveux soyeux, un très léger rire aux lèvres. _Une peau craquelée par la glace, des cheveux emmêlés et rêche, aucun son ne sortait de son corps mort._ La solitude le fuyait, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble ! _Le tué abandonna son ami à devoir rester isolé avec ce vide et pour seul compagnie l'amure du scorpion_. Passant des heures entières à parler de tout, de rien. _Délirant, seul._ A ne pas voir les heures passer. _A compter les heures défiler lentement_. Nulle douleur à ses côtés. _A regarder sa chair s'ouvrir sous la morsure d'une lame, laissant couler le sang de ses poignets à flot._ Pourquoi Milo doit il se battre encore, même mort ? Pourquoi son Camus ne lui revenait-il pas ? Dans quel but vie il encore finalement ? _Le_ tuer. Ses malheurs et questionnement disparaîtront s'il fait cela. Il en est sûr. Cette…Chose abject ne devrai même pas avoir d'âme. Une lueur de haine pure enflamma son regard. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il devait quitter ce foutoir. Il voulait sentir le sang de cet usurpateur sur ses mains.

« -Milo ! »

L'appeler sorti de sa trance quand la voix de Kardia résonna dans la pièce. A quoi réfléchissait il ? Ça n'a aucune importance… Il est en train de se faire submerger par les spectres. Dans un vieux réflexe il bondit et frappa de son pied le visage d'un spectre. L'erreur est humaine. Et Milo est humain. Le spectre saisi son pied à la volé et le serra de toute ses forces. Il planta ses ongles dans la chair déjà estropié. S'effondrant au sol, le scorpion poussa une plainte de douleur à vous en arracher les tympans. Le spectre souleva le huitième gardien par les pieds et le balança contre le mur le plus proche. Milo s'effondrât au sol telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre.

Ils avaient osé toucher à Milo… Ils avaient osés s'en prendre à son successeur… Ils ont mis Kardia dans une colère noire. Poussant un sifflement strident, il dégagea de deux coups de poings les deux spectres avec lesquelles il se battaient. Se plantant sur ses deux pieds, il fixa l'endroit où se trouvait Milo. Cinq mètres les séparaient. Plus pour longtemps. Il bondit en avant, se jetant dans la mêlée d'ennemis. La violence de ses coups se fit exorbitante. Ignorant les griffures, et les chocs sur son corps, vite, il réussit à se mettre à proximité du jeune scorpion inconscient.

« -Kardia ! Part rejoindre Dégel et les autres !

Le bleuté se retourna vers l'ancien Marina, toute rage non dissimulée dans sa voix il hurla :

-t'es malade !? J'me casse tu seras seul ! Sur, tu devras user de ton cosmos ! Ils seront que tu es là !

-Eh bien soit ! Et de tout manière je n'aime pas être caché, forcé à rester dans l'ombre… Et s'ils me tombent dessus je dirai que je suis venu faire une simple visite de courtoisie afin de faire un état des lieux ! Ça peut être crédible vus le bordel que j'ai foutu ici-bas… »

Inutile de traîner en bavardage. Ramassant Milo, Kardia parti vite hors de la maison démonique de Mars, en une dernière pensé pour Kanon il le laissa seul, combattant les spectres « t'a intérêt à pas clamser Kanon… Sinon ton frère va m'emmerder pour l'éternité. » C'était sur cette constatation qu'il quitta le lieu rempli de sang. Il se trouva rapidement à fixer l'horizon sans vraiment savoir où aller… En voyant les marques laisser par Dégel, un soulagement le prit, mais il ne s'en délecta pas. Il devait retrouver les autres Ors, et rapidement.

Sans difficulté le Marinas élimina les spectres tentant de retrapper les scorpions. Il se recula et en un sourire il dit tout simplement la solution à tout problème :

« -Galaxian explosion. »

Son cosmos enfla dans toute la pièce, une expression de terreur passa sur le visage de tous les spectres, mais il était trop tard pour fuir. L'attaque destructrice anéantie tout sur son passage. Avant que le toit ne lui tombe sur la tête, Kanon fuit la maison démoniaque de Mars. Ne pas avoir à user de son cosmos est une chose qu'il avait souhaité… Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix… Tout de même, il aurait apprécié voir la tête de la Wyvern quand il ressentira son cosmos et donc ça présence. Dommage qu'il ne puisse être à deux endroit à la fois…

Rapidement, il rejoignit les deux scorpions. Peu fière d'eux, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le reste de leur groupe.

 **Une heure plus tard, quelque part aux Enfers**

Ils ont enfin trouvé une petite crevasse. S'installer dedans fut quelque peu compliqué de par l'étroite entrée. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, une « pièce » relativement grande se trouvait. Enfin, une bonne chose… S'en attendre, ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Malgré son épuisement, Mû se releva et se porta au côté d'Aspros l'installant du mieux qu'il put. Le Gémeau tremblait et poussait des râles de douleur. C'est bien, cela prouve qu'il est vivant… C'est bien… ? Est-ce réellement bien d'être satisfait de le voir souffrir ? Comment ont-ils fait pour se retrouver à ce stade-là ? En silence, Dégel se posa à ses côtés vite suivit de Camus. Sans un mot, ils parfaire les soins du presque noyer.

Des bruits venant de l'extérieur se firent entendre. Et aux insultes qui retentissaient, le doute ne fus possible sur l'identité des personnes arrivant. Mi inquiet mi soulager, les Verseaux et Mû se tournèrent vers l'entrée dont immergeait d'abord Kanon, vite suivit de Kardia portant Milo qui commençait à reprendre connaissance.

Le cœur de Camus rata un battement.

Milo était blessé. Laissant de côté un court instant son « impassibilité » il se rua vers son ami que Kardia déposait à même le sol.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Où est blessé Milo ?

Sans attendre de réponse Camus tenta d'agripper le bras du plus jeune des scorpions, qui se dégagea dès que la main de porcelaine l'eut frôlée.

-…Non…

La voix faible et suppliante n'attendri pas le Verseau, de plus en plus angoissé par la situation.

-Que dis-tu là ? Laisse-moi t'ausculter. -Sans portez importance au regard du scorpion, Camus continua- Tu es blessé, cela se voit, alors laisse-moi t'aider.

-Non…

Ignorant son refus, Camus porta sa main près d'une des chevilles du scorpion. Qui se dégagea en donnant un coup de pied droit dans le visage du Français.

-Ne me touche pas…

Le mépris qui s'échappait de sa voie aurai suffi à dégouter et décourager n'importe qui. Mais Camus n'est pas n'importe qui, loin de là…

-Cela suffit ! Je n'ai cure de tes attentions ! Je vais te soigner !

En un ultimatum Camus renversa le scorpion, et enserra ses poignets. Entre les lambeaux de bandage, Il senti des sortes de cicatrices. Il déplaça ses mains et les bandeaux afin de voir si son ami était blessé à cet endroit. Un cri muet sorti de sa bouche. Des traces de mutilation. Tout ses bras en étaient recouverts. Des traces anciennes et d'autres beaucoup trop récentes pour dater d'avant la mort du scorpion. Il fixa les yeux vides de Milo et s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, qu'il n'obtenu pas.

-LACHE MOI ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Se relevant brutalement, le scorpion inversa leur position, se retrouvant sur Camus. Il agrippa le col du Français et lui hurla des horreurs, qu'il pensait sincèrement pour le plus grand malheur du Français…

-Ne me touche plus jamais enfoiré ! Ne m'approche plus ! Ne me regarde plus ! Tu…Tu es un monstre ! Un usurpateur ! Tu ne vaux rien…Tu me dégoute…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? -Milo commença à pleurer- Pourquoi existe-tu ? Hein ? Tu sali sa personne ! Son honneur ! Je te hais… Je te hais… -Le scorpion commença à serrer la gorge de Camus- Je te hais ! »

Un hurlement de rage sortie de la bouche de Milo qui fondit sur Camus qui n'avait pas bougé, choqué par ce qu'avait dit Milo et par ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'embrasser. Enfin, embrasser était un grand mot. Mordre était la notion la plus exacte. Cette morsure était douloureuse…Trop douloureuse… Mais ce n'était pas à cause du sang qui coulait de leurs bouches. Ce qui faisait souffrir Camus n'était pas la douleur physique, mais les émotions véhiculées par ce « baiser ». De la haine. De la folie… Tout ce qu'a sur le cœur le jeune scorpion… Alors Camus pleure lui aussi. Cet état, c'est lui l'a causé… Cette rancœur, cette démence, était de sa création… Milo le hait. Camus aime Milo. Oh qu'il peut l'aimer… De son vivant il ne s'en rendait pas compte… Mais depuis qu'il eut endossé un surplis, l'évidence lui a au sautée aux yeux : il aime à s'en damner cet affectueux scorpion. Ses sourires, son caractère, ses yeux si expressifs… Il aime toutes les facettes du scorpion… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi celui qu'il aime tant souffre-il ? Pourquoi cette haine ? Pourquoi cette douleur si visible ? Tout en continuant de pleurer et de subir la morsure, Camus serra Milo dans ses bras. Il ne veut pas le lâcher, il veut le garder près de lui, de son cœur. Si souffrir peut apaiser le cœur de Milo, il subira. Si vivre en sachant que Milo le hait à en crever, il respectera ses sentiments haineux à son égard… Tant que Milo ne souffre pas de ses propres émotions, Camus accepte de subir son mépris. Mais Milo souffre. Ses yeux, ses poignets… Tout son être le lui montre. Camus ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur cela. Il veut l'aider… Il veut le sauver… Il veut continuer de l'aimer…

Un râle s'échappa de la bouche de Camus : Milo s'éloignait de lui. Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, Camus s'agrippa au scorpion : il refuse que qu'ont le lui vole, il refuse que Milo le quitte maintenant.

« -Lâche le Camus.

Doucement l'appelé ouvrit les yeux. Mû se trouvait à côté de lui et Kardia tenait Milo dans ses bras. Milo pleure, Camus lève une main vers son "ami". Mû l'arrête.

-Laisse le… Suis moi… »

La voie de Mû s'était faite douce mais ferme. Camus sus qu'il devait obéir. Ensemble, ils quittèrent l'abris et se posèrent derrière l'une des cachettes trouvées par Mû. Elle était certes petite, mais cela sera suffisant pour eux deux.

« -Mû. Parle-moi, que ce passe il ?

Le jeune Bélier, baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

-Mû…

Un véritable sifflement de colère sorti de la bouche de Camus. Il veut savoir. Il doit savoir. Mû soupira et regarda le Verseau dans les yeux.

-Ecoute Camus… C'est compliqué…

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Parle.

-Camus… S'il te plait…

Camus se leva et fît mine de repartir là où se trouvait Milo. Mû l'attrapa l'une de ses manches et malgré ses efforts, ne réussi à dissimuler l'inquiétude qu'il avait dans sa voix :

-Camus ne fait pas ça…. Je… Tout est si compliqué… -Mû prit une grande inspiration et regarda son compagnon dans les yeux- Assis toi… Ce que je vais te dire est sûrement dur à entendre…

Camus obéit à son frère d'arme, et attendis la suite, quelque peu inquiet de la mise en scène de la bête à corne.

-Au début tout allait bien… Trop bien même… Tu étais mort, mais Milo semblait totalement indifférent face à cette nouvelle. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il ne faisait que son devoir envers notre déesse bien aimé, et qu'il restait totalement concentré sur sa vie de chevalier d'or… J'ai été naïf Camus… Tellement naïf… Je…Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir réagi avant… J'aurais pu sauver sa santé mentale si je m'étais rendu compte…

-Rendu compte de quoi ?

Retrouvant son impassibilité légendaire, Camus fixait de son regard de glace le Bélier se dérobant sous son regard.

-Que…-grande respiration- Que Milo en réalité souffre d'un mal profond…Trop profond… Camus…Milo n'a pas accepté ta mort… Je pense qu'il est borderline…

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu…

-Mû ! Cesse de dire des simagrées ! Milo ? Borderline ? Impossible à croire ! Et puis… Je ne suis pas une personne importante pour lui… Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens !

-Camus du Verseau… Es tu toi aussi un grand naïf ? Toute la vie de Milo reposait sur la tienne. L'heure de ses entrainements, de ses repas. Ses fréquentations…Tout…Absolument tout. Je n'étais pas là quand tu es parti en Sibérie, mais de ce que l'ont m'a dit… Milo à changer à partir de ce moment. Il était comme perdu, sans repère… Et…

-Même, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens le coupa le Verseau sans aucune autre forme de respect. Imaginons qu'il le soit, je suis là, face à lui. Alors pourquoi ces réactions ?

-Mais tu ne comprends rien ! -Mû se pinça l'arête du nez et repris son calme.- Camus. Pour Milo tu es vivant. VIVANT ! Alors comment lui explique tu que tu te trouve dans un lieu où ne réside que les morts ? Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne peut lui expliquer. Pour lui… Camus est vivant. Camus est parfait. Son Camus n'aurait pas subi la nuit dolente. Son Camus n'existe que dans sa tête…

-Ce que tu dis est insensé…C'est tout bonnement impossible...

Mû vit bien que Camus commençait à le croire. Ses paroles, il ne les croyait plus lui-même. Repoussant sa tête vers l'arrière, Mû passa une main fatiguée sur son front et reprit :

-Je vais tout te raconter Camus. Tout ce qui s'est passé après ta mort. Se sera dur à entendre. Installe-toi bien, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment… »

 *** Je tenais juste à dire qu'au moment de me relire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais écrit ça, puis quand j'ai compris ma propre blague j'ai ri toute seule comme une con devant mon ordi… (nan mais vous avez compris ? « C'est l'enfers » mais ils sont en enfers ! … Voilà voilà… Je me rends compte que mon humour laisse franchement à désirer ^^' !)**

 **La partie sur Milo aura été *soupire* dur à écrire alors j'espère qu'elle a un rendu convenable !**

 **Le prochain chap : du Milo en veut-tu en voilà ! J'ai tellement hâte de l'écrire *^***

 **Je tiens à dire que je prends très au sérieux la notion de borderline, et que je ne m'en amuse pas (je le dis car certaines personnes prennent ça à la légère) (toute mes excuses au moment de publier j'ai oublié de mettre une définition (que j'avais pourtant préparer bravo moi) je la rajouterai au début du prochain chap pour que tout le monde ai la possibilité de la lire)**

 **A bientôt :D**


End file.
